Ninja Legends 1
by CelestialGaze
Summary: What if you were part of the most hated clan in Japan?  What if your parents were the most famous killers in your village?  And what if...you never knew. Atari was adopted by the Lachapta family when he was born and lives to find his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Atari's Story

**A Thirst for Revenge**

Ninja Legends #1

Prologue

A dreadful truth is discovered…

Swords clash…

Evil Reigns…

They say it came from the mountains. Where it came from did not matter, all that mattered was that it was there. The night was quiet in Honamochi, a village lost deep in the valley, surrounded by the lush green mountains of Japan, until news of it arrived to the Hokage. The Hokage was the fourth since the village existed, his great-grandfather, the first. This man was the wisest man in Honamochi, and undefeated champion in combat. He was a fierce and strict military leader that waged war wisely and cunningly. The news was abrupt, brought by two soldiers with blood splattered over their shinobi shozokus. One removed his hood, aware of the dishonor he was showing. While the hoodless one panted, the other stood straight and spoke, his voice shaking with fear:

"Master Hokage, a beast has torn down from the mountains! It has red scales and black, heartless eyes. Its scales are ruby red, and it scorched lookout tower number 24. It breaths fire and burns anything in its path. Its tail is long and it whips daggers. I believe it is a dragon, but never has a dragon been this strong to take out a whole lookout tower. Only the two of us survived. Everyone else is…"

He stopped, tears welling in his eyes. The Hokage lifted his hand for silence and instructed guards to take the two soldiers to the hospital quarters. He said:

"You have suffered much, my young ninja. I will take care of this beast. From your description it is indeed a dragon, one of much power. I know this is dreadful, but those ninja will be avenged. But before I go, I tell you…this mission will be my last."

His cloak whisked behind him as the Hokage exited the house. Anger bulging in his fists he muttered: "Those people…my people…have died at your hand…so you shall die in repentance for your reckless and evil deed. They will not have died in vain."

As he passed threw the village, he saw smoke rise from another lookout tower. The dragon was coming closer. He saw arrows fly from rooftops of other lookout towers that still stood. Screams of terror and cries of mourning and grief filled the air. As the Hokage neared the house of Garu and Haro Lachapta, he felt a strong presence within the house. He heard an unfamiliar scream and ran to the door. Their 18 year old son Yuchi answered the door. He bowed and allowed the Hokage inside. Haro had been pregnant with a son for 3 months, and now she was screaming in the kitchen. The Hokage looked inside to see her on her back on the floor, panting and screaming yelling:

"No, not now, not yet!"

The Hokage sent Yuchi to fetch what little doctors and healers they had left to come and help Haro. Although it was against his will, the Hokage forced himself to leave Haro screaming in pain, and continued toward the forest.

Many ninja flew between trees as the Hokage climbed to the top of the peninsula, where the beast stood. On his way, he past litters, piles, dumpsters full of dead bodies…of lost husbands and wives. Even some sons had lost their lives to this heartless beast. Anger boiled with each passing body. However, as he passed a dead woman, he heard a faint cry from a basket nearby. He pulled back the cloth and found a baby, and underneath the baby, was a folded shinobi shozoku with a sword labeled the "Sakabato". The Hokage guessed that it was probably his fathers. It was a boy, a boy that screamed as if he too, was upset with all the suffering. A note was attached, and was somewhat hard to read threw blood stains, and it looked as if it was written in a hurry:

Haro,

This baby boy was found just a few hours before this dragon appeared. I have gone to fight, and this boy has no parents. I feel you are the one to take care of him. I don't know if I'll return, but keep this boy safe and raise him with Yuchi. I will give a good report to your ancestors. Good-bye my beloved sister.

There was no signature. From what the Hokage knew, Haro had no sisters, but either way, he was dishonoring this newborn baby by keeping him from his rightful mother. As he lifted the basket carrying the baby, a chain dangled around his neck with a tag. The Hokage did not read it, but carried the boy up to the top of the peninsula with him.

Only two ninja were left to fight the dragon. Both fired shuriken rapidly, but no damage was done. The giant tail whip lashed at them and one barely managed to dodge the blow. One ninja fired a dagger at its eye, but missed. The dagger was chopped up by the dragon's sparkling molars and it smiled, as if taunting him. Unfortunately, the second ninja was struck fully on the neck. His body flailed around wildly as he was thrown helplessly down the peninsula to join in a pile of dead bodies. The lucky ninja stood shaking with fear at the dragon's colossal size. A quick snap and the dragon had the ninja by the hood. With taunting ease, the beast hurled the man toward the Hokage, and he landed on his back at his feet, his eyes showing only white, and his mouth wide with horror…there was no breathing or heartbeat. Furious with seeing death before his eyes, the Hokage was boiling and frustrated. The Hokage dashed toward the dragon, zigzagging like a slalom skier. He jumped with amazing height, landing on the dragon's head. He held two shuriken stars between his middle, index, and ring fingers. He hollered in frustration at the dragon:

"YOU EVIL BEAST OF A CREATION! YOU ARE A BURDEN TO THIS WORLD! YOU KILL INNNOCENT PEOPLE FOR YOUR OWN GAIN! YOU HAVE GAINED NOTHING, EXCEPT TO DELIGHT IN THE SUFFERING OF OTHERS! I CURSE YOU DRAGON! YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS THE LIVING DEMON FOR ALL OF TIME AND YOU SHALL BE IMPRISONED IN A STONE TALBET THE COLOR OF YOUR HEART. YOU SHALL BE HIDDEN FROM THE WORLD, AND WILL ONLY BE RELEASED WHEN SOMEONE HAS A HEART AS TERRIBLE AND EVIL AS YOUR OWN!

The shuriken glowed in his fingers, and the black metal turned a bright yellow. Using lightning-quick agility, the Hokage jabbed the stars into the dragon's heartless and dark eyes, one in each. He then back flipped off the beast's head leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him. The beast's howling could have shook the whole peninsula to dust, however, it held up long enough for the Hokage to leap off the edge, the basket and baby tucked snugly under his arm. Pebbles and rocks tumbled down the hill like tumbleweeds. As he passed the woman in whom he had found the baby with, he tossed a small nugget of gold that had laid in his pocket at her. This was to wish her, whoever she was, that maybe she would rest in peace. His shoes slid across the rough dirt like he was snowboarding. Suddenly, the Hokage felt a jerk as his cloak ripped, and the cloth with his chakra symbol of peace was left in the bush. The howling from the dragon soon dissolved into a high wind that brought trees to their knees. The Hokage jumped to an existing lookout tower that had a clear view of the dragon, wobbling around with its eyes pinched shut. Suddenly, the wind swirled around the dragon, picking up a wall of dust and dirt as it went. Dark, ominous clouds hovered above watching carelessly. A sudden lightning bolt flashed across the sky, cutting it in two. Little bolts streamed off the original and surrounding the beast. Flashes lit up the sky and as quick as it had come, the winds calmed down and the trees could stand again. The dust and dirt settled down again, and instead of the giant beast that once stood, was a black tablet as large as a soccer goal. A carving of the dragon, angry with rage, was engraved on the front, with letters written in ancient rune that read:

The Living Demon:

A Heartless beast that devoured in the suffering of Honamochi.

All was still for a moment, but then the ground shook, and chucks of ground on the peninsula broke, covering the tablet before settling into the perfect position they had started in. All the bodies were covered too. The Hokage smiled proudly, but soon returned to the baby.

Carrying him proudly, the Hokage returned to the Lachapta home. Blood was splattered over the kitchen, but Haro was up and walking. She greeted him with rice cakes, but he politely refused. A bloody bundle lay next to the door. Haro explained that she _had _given birth, but the baby had died on its way out. He handed the basket to Haro and explained that this boy was a replacement for her dead son. Haro looked into the baby's eyes, and you could see that they needed to be together. The Hokage eyed the bundle sadly mourning for Haro's lose; and a black smoke was suddenly covering the whole house. The Hokage could not make out any shapes or outlines. As the smoke covered the room, he could make out Yuchi's sandals. He heard who he thought was Yuchi walk into the room, taking no caution as to the disability of sight. Squinting did nothing to help. A sudden pang burst threw his skull, and just like that…the Hokage's world went black forever.

After the smoke cleared, a note written on rice paper was found on the counter. Haro read it aloud.

Dear Mother,

I have dishonored our family greatly, and I apologize. If we meet again, I will explain thoroughly. But until I set things right, I will be gone from our table and household. Take care of the new boy, for he shall never dishonor you as greatly as I have.

Your Dishonoring Son,

Yuchi

Haro soon found the Hokage, dead and slumped against the wall, his eyes closed as if sleeping. However, his face was beyond pale, his lungs did not move, and his heart did not beat. The Hokage was buried along with the many tombs that encased bodies that were destroyed by the dragon. The one studying under the Hokage, Lord Sancha became the fifth Hokage.

Filled with mourning and grief, Haro soon told Garu about their new son after explaining about the Hokage's death, the dragon, Yuchi's leaving, and the original son's death. Garu and Haro Lachapta became official parents of the newborn boy. A large happiness filled their hearts. But deciding on a name was difficult. Haro finally noticed the tag. The letters imprinted on it spelled out _Atari_. Smiling warmly, Haro and Garu named the boy Atari, which meant the "wandering swordsmen". They felt he would do great and only wished that Yuchi could have seen his younger brother.

12 years have passed since the fourth Hokage defeated the Living Demon, but the people of Honamochi still remember him as the Greatest Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Atari and Ren

"Atari…Atari…wake up Atari! You'll be late for class with Sensei Ike!"

Atari opened his eyes to see his mother Haro hovering over his mat made of weaved corn husks. "About time you woke up. Class starts in I hour! And you still have chores to do." Still wiping sleep seeds from his eyes, Atari sat up and began to roll up his mat. He always rolled up his mat, even if it was his own room. Yawning tiredly, he stretched and grabbed his sword. He gripped the cold black handle and slowly pulled out the polished, distinguished, silver blade. There was a small carving of a dragon on the blade that shone brightly when polished by the sun. He sheathed the sword again and slung it on his back so that the sword was on an angle. After dressing into his shinobi shozoku, and pulling the hood up and tying the zukin so that you could only make out his eyes, he looked like a true ninja. After tying on his black belt to resemble his level, he strung on five metal tipped stars called shuriken. Along with the shuriken he tied on a rope with a hook, a dagger, and two canisters, one carrying an explosive powder he had made with Garu, and the other with walnuts to hurt a pursuers' feet. He then put his deerskin backpack over his sword on his back. However, unlike other ninja-in-training, Atari put his backpack on over the sheath, not the handle. This way, he could still draw his sword without having to take off his backpack. He was also the only one good enough to wear a shinobi shozoku, because he had become a genin before signing up for school. He had been home schooled in ninja arts and basic life skills by Haro and then by his beginning teachers. These teachers only taught him basic techniques and jutsus, but they were mandatory to learn nonetheless.

He proceeded down the stairs quietly. Haro was drowsy still, as she cooked a pot of stew from over their cooking fire. Atari wearily sat down and watched as Haro placed a bowl of stew in from of him. As he sipped the simmering stew, he imagined the day's events. First, he had class with Genjin, the Potions and Powders master, and then he had class with Gi, the Physical Fighting master, then lunch, then study hall, next a class with master Moondy, the Spiritual Arts teacher, a weapon class with master wooden fist, and finally school was dismissed. However, for Atari, training still progressed because after he was dismissed from school, he went directly to the training ground, because Haro was still at work, packaging and smoking meat and veggies for winter. Growing tired of the same schedule, he sighed as he slid open the paper door and proceeded down the road to where the other students waited for instructions to go to their first class. Atari soon found Ren, his closest friend. Together for the day, they strode over to a nearby tree and looked over their schedules.

"Has Yuchi returned yet?" Ren asked, as he always did.

"No, and I'm beginning to think he'll never come back." Atari sighed sadly.

"But imagine what will happen if he does return, after all these years, to see you so grown up and so strong!" Ren exclaimed.

That was one thing about Ren that inspired Atari; he was very optimistic. Atari on the other hand, was always negative towards his own work. His jutsus were never good enough for him, yet Ren thought they were perfect. When Atari failed, he would beat himself up over it, while when Ren failed, he would think about what he did right, and fix what he did wrong. Soon enough, Ren's maneuvers were solid and perfect, performed with grace from a dance. After comparing schedules, they talked about school in general. Ren would always stop their normal conversation to talk about Tamari, a girl in his first and third classes. Tamari glanced at him occasionally, and when she did, Ren would be all tense. Atari would nudge him at one point to stop his staring.

But suddenly, a burning sensation filled Atari's neck and began chopping away at his breath. But after a while it would go back to normal. What caused this was a mark on the back of Atari's shoulder. He was born with it, and he assumed whatever it meant was hateful, because everyone discriminated against him. Over and over again, Atari would try to control the burning energy the mark consisted of. The mark became more like a curse than a gift over time. But after its little episode, class seemed to always start, as so it did here.

Separated for the mere homeroom class, Atari passed the other classmates. Quietly, as always, he took his seat. Behind him was a tall, muscular man with circular glasses, he would always put ice down Atari's back in exchange for his lunch yen, but not today. The man was busy doing his homework that, although supposed to be done last night, was forgotten in his wholesome backpack. Atari quickly unpacked his scrolls and styluses, along with the ink and quills. However, unlike other ninja-in-training, he kept his sword on his back. He felt it was necessary, should an enemy come flying threw the paper walls of the classroom. Again, the curse mark burned with intensity, but Atari's sheer will brought it back under control just as the teacher appeared in the room. The long white robe drifted behind Sensei Ike as he strolled over each desk, collecting their homework. His hand swept over Atari's shoulder, and hid finger stayed on the curse mark for a split second, then he continued drifting about the room. After he collected the homework, everyone left the room for their first class. Atari met up with Ren in the hallway. However, their walk was rudely interrupted by three muscular guys. They were much larger than Atari, whom was small and skinny, while these guys were built tough and tall. Ren stood in a ready fighting position, his books and scrolls on the floor beside him.

"You guys are pathetic," the tallest one huffed.

"Well, I can at least escape in one piece," Ren sneered with confidence. That was another thing about Ren; he had confidence in himself and in others. Ren would always be helping Atari, because he struggled with his self-confidence. He had none, and Ren had a lot. Shaking, Atari slowly put his books down beside Ren's and took a position.

"Oh, so you've brought a friend this time," teased the short bully.

At that moment, Ren sprinted towards them. With excellent form, he drew a kunine knife and swipe at the tall bully's neck. The knife did all but pierce the bully's skin. The tall bully grabbed Ren's shirt and held him high. Ren kicked wildly. As the bullies toyed with Ren like a rag doll, Atari sprinted into action. Flipping threw the air; he landed with his feet planted on Ren's captor's shoulders, and flipped backwards. This threw him off balance and Ren was released. Landing on both of his feet securely, Atari began making chakra hand signs, so fast, that his fingers were mere blurs. After doing three hand signs, Atari jumped into the air and began spinning so fast, that a slight breeze began to form.

"Multiple Shuriken Jutsu!" Atari roared as shuriken appeared on his body out of nowhere and flew at the bullies. They managed to block a few of them, but more and more kept coming. Ren soon realized the distraction and sprinted over to the bullies. Busy blocking shuriken, the bullies never noticed him. Ren was getting ready just as a monstrous fist came billowing down. With quickness filling his feet and legs, Ren rolled in between the attacking bully's legs and bounced up form the ground. Again, with extreme quickness and perfect form, Ren whipped a kunine knife, that hit a direct pressure point in the bully's neck. Stunned by this, the bully pulled it out and whipped it back. But to no avail. Ren was standing on top of his thick head. Ren hopped off, and landed at the bully's feet. Then he swept the bully's feet put from under him. He landed hard on his back and slammed his head against the ground. After noticing his partner was down, the second bully stopped and dashed down the hallway screaming in fear. Slowly, Atari stopped spinning.

"That was an awesome jutsu Atari!" Ren exclaimed.

"Not really, my moves were totally off." Atari hung his head low.

"You're too hard on yourself." Ren advised as they picked up their books and proceeded into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Announcement

Atari and Ren placed their books in the designated areas and took their place in line with the other students. They stood straighter than soldiers, each with a look of seriousness. Master Genjin stood straight, even at his old and withered age. He pushed up his specks and fiddled with his grey beard as the Hokage entered the room. He delivered an important message:

"Only today, your schedules will be changed. We are starting the Chunin exam. They will consist of one-on-one matches between ninja. One will emerge victorious and move onto the next round. Only the people in the semifinals will graduate out of this school and become Chunin. However, the matches will continue after that to determine the school champion. This ninja will receive a medal, graduation certificate, and an automatic placement in the mission rankings. You all have trained hard, so I expect close matches. The matches are as follows:

Match 1- Hikaru Yamahu

Orchi Sahuna

Match 2- Nejeka Henara

Raouni Henara

Match 3- Ren Washinta

Tamari Genshin

Match 4- Kie Nappa

Saka Rahoman

Match 5- Atari Lachapta

Waya Toa

Match 6- Numa Restapla

Yoh Katta

Match 7- Kriet Uni

Eruka Seni

After telling the students their times, the Hokage led them to the gym. This gym was a fighting arena, with a balcony for spectators. Stairs were on both sides and it was against the north wall. The first match was Hikaru and Orchi. Hikaru looked confident as he proceeded down the stairs towards Master Garu, who was going to be refereeing this match. Orchi had a gleam of darkness and hatred in his eyes. When he heard his name he smirked and jumped form the balcony. He walked slowly, and right before he stopped to face Hikaru, he flashed a dark look at Atari that sent chills down his spine. It was as if Orchi was silently chuckling at Atari for something he didn't know. Orchi had heartless eyes, and when he spoke, he hissed like a snake. He had long, straight and sleek black hair that just added to the darkness and mystery already around him. He also wore a glove on his left hand, and it was cut so that his fingertips showed. However, just like Atari, he never said much, but preferred to just nod his head. Orchi took off his robe to reveal a curse mark just like Atari's, and on the same spot. At the moment he saw the curse mark, Atari's own curse mark began to throb with unstoppable pain. He placed his hand on it, but it only began to burn. When he looked at his palm, it was black and scorched form the burning curse mark. Atari quickly slipped on a glove just like Orchi's. The pain never lessened, but only got worse. He wore baggy pants and a sleeveless shirt that was torn at the shoulders. Around his waist were white bandages. Many layers and you could see a faint sign that blood was on the bandages behind them. They must have been replaced several times.

_Must have gotten a serious injury in a fight _thought Atari, because battle scars reigned on most of his arms. His arms were nothing but muscles. After flashing the dark glance again at Atari, Orchi turned his back on the other students and faced Hikaru. Master Genjin explained the rules.

"This is supposed to symbolize a real ninja battle; therefore, there are no set boundaries except staying in the gym. You will fight until one of you dies or admits defeat. However, since this is _not _a real battle, I will interfere when a true winner has been determined, to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. Now, take your positions please, and start on my mark…ready…fight!"

Master Genjin dropped his hand Hikaru sprang into action. _That was odd. _Thought Atari _It's almost like he's known I've had the curse mark_ _all along, and I've never told anyone…even Ren. And he has a curse mark too. He knew when I saw his curse mark, because he flashed another look at me. It's like we're connected…_

Chapter 3

Hikaru VS Orchi

With amazing speed, Hikaru flipped threw the air only to have Orchi dodge his attack with ease. Moving his fingers to create hand signs, Orchi summoned a bunch of green, glittering snakes and he commanded them with his hand. They wrapped themselves around Hikaru's ankles and swiftly brought him down on his stomach. Orchi placed his foot on Hikaru's back only to provoke Hikaru to bounce away from the snakes and create the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu. Putting two fingers out in front of his lips, Hikaru took in a deep breath and blew out millions of flames shaped like talking tongues. The flames scorched the snakes and despite his quickness, Orchi was scorched across the front of his bandages. However, Orchi was flying right at Hikaru. With the flexibility of a shadow, Orchi elbowed Hikaru's neck and grabbed his shoulders. In a hand stand position, Orchi bounced over Hikaru and began his dive. Hikaru dove out of reach just in time. However, the impact caused the ground to rumble, and cast Hikaru off balance. Creating hand signs once again, Orchi began to relax. The rumbling did not harm him, and he made Hikaru look mental. Suddenly, a giant cobra blasted threw the ground like shattering glass. Hikaru was standing just on the tip of its giant, glistening tongue. As the snake opened his mouth, Orchi propelled himself of the ground, swirling threw the air with two scrolls. Twirling them around wildly, Orchi made more hand signs. Hikaru was overcome by the snake and gracefully flipped off of its tongue just as a boulder, summoned by Orchi's jutsu, crashed down destroying the snake. Hissing softly, Orchi sprinted toward Hikaru. Hikaru nearly dodged the blow that would have been inflicted due to Orchi's glowing palm. Orchi turned around and again, used the two scrolls to summon many, many shuriken witch he threw at Hikaru with blazing speed. Hikaru began doing hand springs around the room, flipping wildly, to dodge everything thrown by Orchi. Soon, Hikaru grew tired and landing off balance. Just then Orchi stopped throwing shuriken and launched himself at the exhausted Hikaru. He flew like a bullet, and dragged Hikaru to the ground. When the dust cleared, Only Orchi stood, with dark, flaring eyes that resembled that of a snake. Hikaru lay on the ground, torn, bleeding, battered, and beaten.

Master Garu stepped forward and announced with laziness:

"This match is over. The winner of the first match is Orchi Sahuna. Orchi, you can proceed to the balcony to observe the other matches."

Genjin coughed and a pair of nurses rushed in with a stretcher. They lifted the limp body of Hikaru and carried him out. Atari became suddenly shaken and nervous. _What if I'm next? That match turned out pretty bad…what if the same thing happens to me! _While he thought this, the next match was posted.

As the next two combatants proceeded down the steps on opposite sides of the balcony, Orchi flashed another chilling look at Atari. Orchi hissed softly and disappeared out of the gym. _I don't like the feeling of this. That Orchi guy scares me. And he's strong too. What if I'm up against him if I make it to the next round? Will I survive? And what of Ren? What if Orchi destroys him next? I won't let Orchi hurt Ren, even if it means not becoming a Chunin. Ren is my friend and I promise not to let anything happen to him. _

Chapter 4

Nejeka VS Raouni

As the two combatants faced each other, you could see tempers flaring up between them. A student named Kriet ran up to the railing. A look of fear was in his eyes.

"Oh no…" Kriet muttered weakly, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the railing.

"What's so oh no about this match," asked Ren.

"You don't know? You're more stupid than you look Ren." Kriet glared at Ren.

"Well what is so bad about these two?" Ren repeated his question, with growing anxiety.

"These two combatants aren't just opponents…they're cousins." Kriet sighed.

An awkward silence seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Cousins? So they're relatives, big deal," Ren compiled backwards, resting his hands behind his head.

"And they're in the same clan…the Gengaru Clan. The thing is, Raouni's father was born first, putting Raouni's rank in the clan one step higher than Nejeka's. And since Raouni is higher than Nejeka, naturally, Nejeka became jealous. His jealousy drove him to train until he collapsed every day. Nejeka's life goal is to prove that he is stronger and better than Raouni. And he wants to achieve this because…Raouni is the heir to their clan. They are part of the same family, and Nejeka thinks he should be the heir instead of Raouni. Why it is so important to him, I don't know, but it is his goal. And now…Nejeka gets his chance to prove himself. He is against Raouni. However, Raouni is a coward, and runs from danger, while Nejeka stands and fights. This match will be promising for both of them. But the thing that worries me is that Nejeka has a dark nature. If he ruled the Gengaru clan, who knows what could happen. Hmm…but Nejeka was sworn not to bring the issue of their clan into the fight. Nejeka is the one we must _not _let win this competition. If he makes it to the next round and defeats Raouni, his father, Captain of the Gengaru Guard, will be here to watch. And if he wins, he might appoint Nejeka as heir to the Gengaru clan instead of Raouni. Then we would have a dark future."

This talk made Atari think about the clan he belonged to…the Amachi clan. Unlike the Gengaru, the Amachi were nearly wiped out a few years ago. The reason for the "Amachi wipe out" is unknown, but the Amachi clan has since rebuilt themselves. However, they are still the smallest in numbers. But the few Amachi that survived the wipe out are extremely powerful, and Atari happened to be one of them. But in his eyes, he was no more powerful than Nejeka, or Ren, or even Raouni.

Another thought suddenly occurred to him.

_And the ones who survived the wipe out…had a curse mark implanted on them, and Orchi had one too!_

A chill ran up Atari's spine as he thought about Orchi.

Genjin raised his hand as Nejeka and Raouni faced each other.

"So you are choosing not to run?" Nejeka smirked.

"Cousin Nejeka, I'm going to change and prove to you that I to, am one to be feared," replied Raouni with a sparkling confidence.

"Then your fate is sealed…" Nejeka sighed clasping his hands together in front of his chest. Raouni got into the same position as Master Genjin's hand dropped, signaling the start of the fight.

The cousins charged at each other with identical speed and precision. Their hands clashed, neither one of them willing to let the other succeed with a successful hit. Bouncing out of his combat stance, Raouni rotated in the air and pushed his heel against Nejeka's shoulder. Pushing off, Raouni danced threw the air into a perfect landing. After Nejeka regained his balance, they both made blurry hand signs. In unison they both used the Fireball Jutsu and the gym erupted in hungry flames. After the flames were extinguished, Raouni and Nejeka were hand in hand, pushed with little force. Nejeka then pounced forward and pushed Raouni backward.

"Come on Raouni! That was just a scratch! You can't let Nejeka win." Cheered Ren intensely.

"A scratch is all it would take," muttered Kriet.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, withdrawing his built up energy.

"Unlike the ninjutsu that Restapla and I specialize in, which is all about bruises and broken bones, the Gengaru clan specialize in "Hefari" or "Gentle Fist." They are trained to propel their chakra into an enemy's body, and if they hit tiny points call "tennjutsu" they will halt the enemy's flow of chakra. This halt puts stress on the internal organs over time as the enemy continues to fight, and eventually breaks down. So they destroy the enemy from the inside. They're 361 tennjutsu on the body, and only if they are hit precisely does the chakra flow stop.

That is just what the Gengaru are specializing in. However, not every clan specializes in Hefari. Restapla and I are part of the Yekaky clan. Unlike the Gengaru, we specialize in "Token" or "Furious Fist". We are focused on building up our chakra and putting it to use in our attacks, which is why we cannot perform jutsus. One clan…the Amachi, do not specialize in anything. The Amachi are the most powerful clan, but are the smallest. They do both Hefari and Token, which makes them _very _powerful."

"Oh, so at one point…one of them will break down," recited Ren. "I just hope it isn't Raouni who breaks down first."

Chapter 5

A Small Change

Raouni stood and faced Nejeka. Both of them were breathing heavily. However, Nejeka was the first to move again. Raouni could hear Ren's obsessive cheering in the background. _I will not run, I will not run, and I will not run." _Raouni thought that over and over as his legs trembled. Without thinking, he charged in toward Nejeka. However, Nejeka just pushed him back with ease. After hearing another cheer from Ren, Raouni charged again, with more force. Using a technique he had learned when sparing with Atari, he rotated around Nejeka and kicked him from the back. Nejeka stumbled forward. When Raouni attempted it again, Nejeka had learned and blocked it with his wrist. He pulled Raouni in and pushed him back outwards. _I can't win, he's to strong. _Raouni thought desperately. However, Nejeka sprinted with an elf's speed and kicked Raouni backwards, sending flashes of color in his eyes. _Maybe I should run…or quit while I still can stand. _Thinking fast, Raouni avoided Nejeka's next attempt to stack him by flipping over.

As he whirled around, a sudden throb erupted with immense force in his heart. He clutched his chest, struggling not to scream. The pain grew stronger and stronger, engulfing everything inside him into an erupting volcano of pain. Raouni coughed a few times, trying to reclaim his breath. His legs trembled with sudden soreness. After a few coughs, even his throat throbbed. Every beat his heart made hurt. Raouni's eyes began watering. And in front of him, Nejeka smirked with his usual half smile.

"I warned you to run while you still could. And this is what happens when you don't listen to the wiser one, the older one." Nejeka smirked again and cracked his knuckles. He was amused by Raouni's suffering.

Raouni coughed again, and this time, blood spilled out of his mouth, covering his chin and dripping into a puddle on the floor. "I guess I'll have to finish it now." Nejeka smirked, delighted. He charged in with blazing speed and his palm struck where Raouni's hand covered. Blood exploded from Raouni's mouth, and he collapsed forward onto the gym floor.

The gym was silent. Ren was breathless. Kriet sighed again.

"See what I mean Ren? Raouni was destroyed from the inside."

"No…not Raouni…don't tell me that just happened to Raouni." Ren developed a lump in his throat that caused his throat to throb.

A memory engulfed Ren as he remembered Raouni when they first met, close friends just like him and Atari…but Raouni was a coward, always running from her mistakes and hiding from danger. Raouni was shy and friendly, and they had looked out for each other. But after a mission that Raouni had ran from, he would always be hard on himself, like Atari. Raouni would train harder than anyone after a mission, just to prove, more to himself, that he wasn't all that much of a coward. Nejeka always teased Raouni after he failed…not like he did any better on certain occasions. He made Raouni look horrible and feel terrible. And Raouni would always counter Nejeka's comments with:

"I'll change someday Nejeka, and then I'll take you down, because that's what a Gengaru clan member does."

Watching Raouni lay there…no hope, no purpose, and defeated, made Ren bubble with anger. Breaking the mourning silence, he shouted down:

"COME ON RAOUNI! YOU CAN'T LET THIS NEJEKA GUY BEAT YOU THAT EASILY! GET UP AND FIGHT! I KNOW YOU CAN BEAT HIM! REMEMBER WHAT YOU TOLD HIM YEARS AGO! "I'LL CHANGE SOMEDAY AND THEN I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN", THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! DON'T LET IT SLIP AWAY LIKE A COWARD! YOU CAN BEAT HIM! COME ON RAOUNI!"

"Give it up fool," Nejeka smirked confidently. "Raouni is done. That is the difference between the _guard _and the _heir_. The guard stands and fights, while the heir runs. I would not run, even if I was the heir. Raouni however, is a failure and could never stand and fight. Look at him now."

As Ren fell silent, ever so slowly, Raouni crept up from the ground. Blood covered his chin, and even his clothes were blood stained. As Raouni began to stand, he muttered with the little strength he had:

"I never…go back…on my word."

He lifted his head to reveal determination of the fearful sort. He glared at Nejeka and began to limp forward weakly.

"Wait Kriet," Ren signaled for him to return. Kriet abruptly asked:

"What?"

"What about Raouni's hits he had on Nejeka…he hasn't broken down yet."

"It's probably because Raouni's hits were to weak to halt Nejeka's chakra. Or Nejeka is using his chakra from the time Raouni was down to heal his wounds before they could make a difference."

Raouni snapped his palm forward but Nejeka clutched his wrist. He poked two of his fingers under his arm. Shock entered Raouni's awe stricken face. Nejeka then pulled back Raouni's sleeve to reveal many tiny little dots the size of pin points.

"You mean…from the beginning…when I kicked you…you hit my…tennjutsu?"

"Precisely," Nejeka replied confidently, throwing Raouni backward. Raouni flew gracefully threw the air and then landed on the floor. Struggling again, Raouni slowly stood up again.

"_This _is why I should be the _heir_. I am _stronger, _I am _smarter_, and I am _braver_ than you. The guard triumphs over the heir, the one he is sworn to protect. DIE RAOUNI!"

Nejeka sprinted towards Raouni. Raouni looked prepared to receive the final blow. He thought to himself: _Ren…thank you for your encouragement. And maybe…I managed to change…just a little bit._ He had no will to fight anymore…however, he would not run. Just before Nejeka struck the final blow to Raouni's heart, Genjin blocked his way. Master Genjin placed his hand on Nejeka's forehead, stopping his motion.

"You promised not to bring your clan into this fight Nejeka. Therefore you are hereby-."

Raouni coughed and collapsed on the floor, blood spilling everywhere. The medical corps came rushing in with a stretcher as Ren and Atari jumped down from the balcony. Atari glared at Nejeka as they surrounded Raouni.

"Raouni are you alright? Come on you did great, not just anyone can stand up to Nejeka and do as well as you did." Ren encouraged.

"Raouni…" Atari mumbled.

Raouni was taken out on the stretcher and Atari and Ren went back up to the balcony. Nejeka was released and master Genjin declared Nejeka the winner.

Anger bubbled inside Atari. _That dishonoring snob. How dare he insult Raouni like he is some sort of weakling? I swear on Raouni's bloodshed, that I will make it to the next round and defeat Nejeka. I vow to win! _

Chapter 6

Windy Fans

The next match was ready to start, after Raouni's blood was cleaned up off the floor. Nejeka strutted up the stairs and was greeted by sheer silence. Everyone glared at him except Kriet. Kriet smiled and they exchanged high fives, but then Nejeka disappeared to another area of the balcony. Atari flashed a look at Ren.

"You're next Ren, good luck." Atari smiled at him and Ren gave him confident thumbs up.

"Don't worry Atari; I'll be up here in no time, with a victory on my shoulders! And I'll have fun doing it." Ren replied smiling as he hopped over the railing and landed silently on the gym floor. Tamari proceeded down the stairs slowly.

"I have to fight you? This is such a drag." Tamari complained.

"I'd like to see you try to beat me." Sneered Ren confidently. Atari clutched the railing so hard that his knuckles turned white. _Don't get to confident Ren. Tamari is a master of fan fighting, so close combat is a bad idea. _Master Genjin dropped his hand to start the match.

"A confident little punk aren't you?" Tamari smirked and drew out two of her four fans. On shimmered blue and the other glowed red. "I'll make it quick and painless."

"I will make it short, but I can't promise it'll be painless." Ren drew two shurikan.

Whipping the fans in odd directions, Tamari began focusing her chakra. Ren sat and waited. When the fans began to glow a bright radiant yellow, Ren jumped into the air, and like a flexible shadow, began to spin around firing shurikan from many angles. With ease, Tamari whipped all the shurikan away, only to fire them back at Ren. The shurikan scratched him u god, and set him sprawling threw the air. After the dust cleared. There was no body. Tamari began to search the area. Atari smirked as he witnessed Ren using his chakra to suspend himself up on the ceiling. When Ren believed Tamari's guard was down enough, he launched himself at Tamari's from behind. Amazingly, Tamari whipped a fan right across Ren's cheek. Ren rolled a few times before laying motionless on the ground. Ren got up with a pain shrilling up his right arm. Atari watched helplessly as Tamari whipped Ren around like a beaten dog.

"Come on Ren…you have to beat her." Atari whispered.

"Did you say something?" Kriet wondered flashing Atari a curious look.

"Um…no-it was nothing." Sputtered Atari anxiously watching Ren get severely beaten up.

After a while of waiting, Ren finally began making hand signs and flashing a series of kicks, punches and rolls at Tamari. Her fans seemed to block every attack. But as Ren flipped over Tamari and attempted a kick witch was blocked, He jabbed a shurikan into her fan. The paper-like material split apart to allow the cold metal to slip in. Ren finally had discovered the secret to al of Tamari's blocking. _She uses her fans to create a wind tunnel, and that blocks all my attacks. _Ren did the same to the other fan; however, Tamari slashed at Ren's stomach and caused blood to spill out. Tamari dropped her two ruined fans and strutted toward Ren. Ren clutched his injured stomach and launched himself at her, holding a kunine knife in the other hand. They clashed weapons and continued to slash at each other, neither of them giving in to the power of the other. Ren ducked down and wrapped his ankle around Tamari's and caused her to fall on her back. He then flipped over her making hand signs.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Shouted Ren as he flipped again over Tamari. When he was level with her body, he blew out the hungry flames that billowed to the ground. Tamari flipped up and kicked his mouth, having squirts of blood appear at his chin and lips. "Is that all you got? I expected more from someone like you." Ren taunted. His taunting succeeded and he drove Tamari in to the ground with a "Furious Fist" jutsu. As Ren slid to a stop. Tamari popped up from the ground and fired three glowing shurikan at Ren. He used his momentum to carry himself over the flying shurikan and fired three kunine of his own. The kunine pierced Tamari's shoulder and she clutched it as blood spewed out onto her clothes. Ren took no rest and he bounced off the ground and flew at Tamari with extraordinary speed. His foot made a loud thwack against her back and she stumbled forward, trying to catch her breath. Ren attempted this again, but only to have himself flying threw the air getting pounded by many fists. Ren quickly recovered from this and used all of his previously built up chakra to make quick hand signs that appeared a blur to Tamari. "Ancient Art of Summoning…sick 'hem boys!" And all at once, as if they appeared out of the very shadows Tamari created, came many ninja dogs.

These dogs were especially trained to sniff out enemies and drugs within one's belongings. They could also become a valuable ally to the ninja who summoned them in battle. The dogs pounced on Tamari, dragging her down to the ground, barking, biting, ripping, tearing, until she was nothing but a motionless heap on the gym floor. The dogs disappeared into the shadows and Tamari still lay motionless.

Blood covered her and even the area around her was soaked in gleaming blood. Master Genjin cleared his throat and was going to announce Ren the winner when Tamari crept up from the ground. Ren suddenly had a change of heart…as he pictured Raouni creeping up slowly from the ground when he had versed Nejeka. Ren felt cold and heartless, and a little bit more and more like Nejeka. Ren ran over and helped Tamari to her feet. With as much heartlessness as Nejeka, Tamari ungratefully accepted his help, but after she could support herself alone…WHACK! She slapped Ren across the face, sending him sprawling threw the air and flat on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but take advantage of your foolishness. You should know never to let your heart overcome your duties." Tamari smirked with a demon nature surrounding her. Ren crept up, only to get beat more severely then before. Doing slower hand signs this time, Ren released one final jutsu.

"I learned…this one…from Atari. Multiple Shurikan Jutsu!" Ren weakly hopped and began firing tons of glowing shurikan at Tamari. They spun around her, as if taunting her to come at them. Finally they backtracked and went directly inward. Dust clouded Tamari's bloody figure. You could here the clashes of kunine against shurikan, and at the same time, here scratches of shurikan piercing the flesh. After all the shurikan had vanished, Tamari and Ren both lay as bloody heaps on the gym floor. Master Genjin stepped forward and declared with a lazy voice:

"To determine the winner of the match, the first one to stand and raise their hand wins. If no one does it within a minute both combatants lose. Begin!"

40 seconds ticked by and both of them were building up enough chakra to stand. Tamari was the first to move. Ren observed in dismay. Tamari took about another 10 seconds off the clock trying to stand, and when she weakly began to raise her hand…her chakra ran out. She collapsed again never to move for a while. This was Ren's last chance.

"Come on Ren!" Cheered Atari from the balcony.

Ren crept up from the floor…10 seconds left. He stumbled trying to regain his balance…5 seconds left. And after finally determining that he had no chakra left, he threw his hand weakly into the air…1 second left. He collapsed into the same position as Tamari. Master Genjin stepped forward again and declared Ren the winner upon raising his hand before the time ran out, before Tamari, and before he collapsed.

The medical corps came in with two stretchers and they lifted both Ren and Tamari into them. Ren arms lay limply out of the stretcher and when he passed Atari he gave a weak thumb up. Atari smiled.

Kie blushed at Atari as he glanced at her. He waved supporting and she thought she would faint. _He's looking at me. Atari is really looking at me. He's supporting and waving at me too! I just hope I win…and maybe I can ask him out afterward. _

Chapter 7

Love Conquers All

Kie shyly approached Master Genjin but glared at Saka. Kriet finally had guts enough to explain this to Atari, who looked totally confused.

"She hasn't told you or anyone else…but she has a crush on you. She is constantly distracted in class by it, and did you notice how she blushed at you when you glanced at her? However, you have more than Kie who like you. Saka and Kie where friends when they were little. But as soon as they both saw you, they became bitter rivals. Don't you see? They _both _have a crush on you Atari! Don't tell me you still can't see it."

"Now that you mention it…I can," replied Atari with a sudden awkwardness. _Love…not an idea but a presence yet a noun_.

Down below on the battlefield, Kie and Saka were facing each other exchanging harsh glares.

"I won't let you take Atari from me," growled Kie.

"What made you think he would want you?" Sneered Saka.

"I don't know," replied Kie.

"Let's battle for keeps then, winner gets three days to get Atari…and the loser cannot see or speak to him for three days. Once the three days are up though, it's fair play for both of us." Saka challenged with a smirk of confidence.

"Deal, but no crying when I win," Kie and Saka shook hands on their proposal and finally began battling. At first, both fighters just fired kunine and shurikan at each other, each blocking the other's blows. However, finally Kie gave up on throwing and threw herself threw the air. She began building up her chakra as he flipped and landed. She made blurry hand signs and charged in, to make sure her jutsu hit directly. "Falcon Punch Jutsu!" Kie's fist glowed red and she made a direct jab into Saka's stomach. "LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I _WILL NOT _LET YOU TAKE ATARI FROM ME!" Saka flew limply threw the air and Kie went underneath her, propelling Saka even farther upward in the air. Finally Saka decided not to get pushed around and rolled to the side while Kie flew in front of her. Although they were both suspended in the air, Saka managed to whip Kie around like a rag doll. Kie was thrown into the ground, having the ground rumble with disturbance as she made painful contact with it. Saka, although also battered and bruised, landed perfectly and dusted herself off with a sure confidence. She smirked as the dust cleared and reveal Kie lying on the ground, seeming with no will left to fight. However, Kie was not to be done that easily. Her muscles ached dreadfully, but not enough to keep her out of this fight.

"Why don't you just give up now and spare yourself the humiliation. And not only are you losing…but you're losing in front of Atari!"

_I'll never give up, especially to you Saka, because the one I've admired for so long, being inspired by watching his fights countless times…is finally watching me,_ thought Kie as she struggled to maintain her balance. She flashed a reassuring glance at Atari, whom was completely calm and silent. _He is going to be a great ninja someday, because he follows the Ninja Code completely. He never shows emotion, unless he is alone with Ren, that lucky boy, always able to hang out with such a sweet, cute boy like Atari. Even now, he isn't taking sides…yet. I hope he cheers when I win. _

Saka began charging in again. "What a bad time to let your mind wander in daydreaming about Atari!" Kie was batted around again, receiving blows almost to her tennjutsu. Atari slightly flinched every time Saka came dangerously close to hitting Kie's tennjutsu. _I really, really don't want to have to see another turnout like Raouni's. _Kie sensed Atari's worry and quickly threw Saka into the nearby gym mat. Saka then was throw and punched severely in the cheeks whole she was pinned to a straw training dummy. Saka fell to her knees, coughing blood. Kie, like Ren, pictured Raouni, doing the same. Even though Kie had never been close to Raouni as Ren had, she still felt companionate towards his turnout. However, Kie was not so desperate to run to Saka's aid, as she was her rival.

'Who's the loser now? Why don't you give up?"

"Because…I'm stronger than you!" Saka bounced off the ground and made blurry hand signs. "This battle ends _now_!" A white ghostly figure spilled out of Saka's mouth and her body collapsed on the ground. Kie was paralyzed with fear and the figure dipped itself into her mouth. Kie collapsed and the student and Master Genjin waited silently.

_No…not this jutsu, _thought Atari, his eyes wide with cold terror. _Not the Spirit Possession Jutsu._

Chapter 8

A Spiritual Interference

Both bodies lay motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Atari's throat had an iron lump causing his neck to become red and throb with anxiousness. Still, neither bodies moved, but Master Genjin made no notion to stop the match. Kriet gulped and as if it was their cue, both bodies began to stand, moving at identical, slow speeds. Atari's eyes got wide with horror and amazement. Kie's hand raised first, while Saka's stumbled around with dizziness. Atari finally realized the cold, unbearable truth. Saka had transferred her spirit over into Kie's body, making Kie's spirit transfer over to Saka's. However, Kie is dizzy because she is getting used to the new body and systems, while Saka is completely confident in Kie's body. So now before them, was Saka commanding Kie's body to raise her hand and forfeit the match!

"I, Kie Nappa, announce in front of all of you gathered here, hereby declare that I-"

"Don't say it Kie! Use Saka's body to knock her spirit out of your body. You can't forfeit this match. No, you can't lose to Saka! I don't know why you guys are making such a grudge out of this, but you don't want to be remembered as the one that lost to her rival via forfeit! Come on Kie! You're stronger than this!" Atari shouted with a force strong enough to propel a mountain across the Pacific Ocean. Saka's body finally stopped stumbling around and stood with a confident firmness.

"You're right Atari! I CAN do this!" Kie shouted and drove Saka's elbow into her own gut.

The attack drove Saka to the floor coughing. Instead of attacking again, that same ghostly figure spilled out of Kie's body and Kie gracefully departed from Saka's. Both bodies collapsed again. _That's it Kie…fight your heart out. And whatever you do don't forfeit. _Thought Atari smiling.

"Do you have some _feelings _for Kie Atari?" Asked Kriet.

"Huh? Me? Heck no! I just can't stand watching someone lose by forfeiting." Replied Atari with a sureness so Kriet would understand he was not lying.

"Oh, because you never speak that loud unless it's important." Kriet stated matter of factly.

By that time, both bodies with their correct spirits had risen. Kie glared at Saka as she appeared tired from the use of all that chakra in one shot. Saka swayed from side to side as if she was drunk. Kie strode up and placed her first to fingers on Saka's forehead to stop her from rocking. Saka just stared into space. Kie smirked and lightly tipped Saka backward. With no chakra, or will to fight, Saka willingly fell backwards, landing with a slap on the gym floor. Her eyes shut slowly, and Master Genjin declared Kie the winner. Kie smirked at Saka's body. She had her correct spirit, and she appeared as if sleeping. The medics rushed her out so the matches could continue. But before she departed fully, Kie whispered:

"Atari's mine…and he saw what I did to you."

The other combatants cheered, except Atari. He just stared down at her thinking: _Good job Kie. I knew you could do it._ Kie then proceeded up the stairs and had the guts to stand next to him. Kriet nudged Atari and he turned to face her. "Hi Atari, did you see my match? Did you think I did well? What do you think of Saka?" Atari tuned her out as she spit a bunch of pointless questions. But when she finished he answered:

"Yeah…you did well." Kie smiled brightly and blushed again.

"Thanks for the support I needed it. If you hadn't said anything I would have lost terribly. You know when I was fighting,-"Atari tuned her out again except for her last sentence which was: "I was wondering…you know, if you were free and everything…if…me and you…I mean…you and I would like to…you know…um…go to the woods together? I'll pack dinner for both of us. And I know of a great picnic spot we can eat at. It's right near the river, and maybe you can share some of your combat secrets with me. You know, the ones you tell Ren and your other friends. And maybe you can teach me a few jutsus after we eat." Atari thought for a while before answering.

"Yeah…sure…I'll come."

"Thanks, I'll meet you outside of the training grounds, and don't worry, I'll tell Haro and Garu about our little date." Kie skipped away happily thinking: _I did it! I asked him out! And he said yes! Won't Saka just burst into jealousy once she finds out about this? And maybe, he'll ask me to be his girlfriend. _

Meanwhile, Atari whipped his sweaty brow and thought to himself: _Date? I just agreed to a date? We're just having dinner and training together, that's not a date. A date would be to the ramen or soba shop, not to the woods. I know why Kriet says she likes me, and I now know it's true. Women, I still don't fully understand them._

Chapter 9

Waya, a Boy of Mystery

Atari gulp and clutched his sword, witch was still tied to his back. He checked and made sure he had his weapons before untying his backpack and handing it to a delighted and peppy Kie, whom wished him good luck and leaned in attempting to kiss him. Atari proceeded down the stairs before she could plant a wet one on his cheek. _I'm against Waya; ok…I'm versing a guy whom I've never seen his real face! _

And that was true, because Waya was part of the Jenko clan, or the "Masked Warriors," a mask was placed on his face when he was born. Not even his parents have ever seen his real face. He is forbidden to ever take it off, even in his sleep. So Atari was to verse someone whose face has never been seen, but only the surface of his mask. Nervousness gripped him with tightness that shortened his breaths as he walked down the balcony stairs. _I can't lose, I just can't lose. If I lose now, I'll fail the Chunin exam. I won't let that happen. _

He faced Waya, or at least what could be seen of Waya's face, which was two eye slits that were so small, only his black pupil could be seen. Neither combatant said anything. Atari heard Kie's cheering in the background. She yelled "go Atari" in a loud and clear voice. After her match, it seemed she had grown bolder. He thought this because before her match, she had merely blushed and walked down the stairs, while now she would cease to stop talking to him. Master Genjin looked at both of them and signaled the start of the match.

Waya wasted no time getting in three secure hand signs. However, his Fireball Jutsu was a waste of chakra as Atari flipped threw the air more graceful and elegant than a flexible shadow. He landed perfectly and dodged another Fireball Jutsu that was fired again. However, as Atari approached the ground, he whipped around another 180 degrees and fired three glowing shurikan of his own. Two of the shurikan were blocked while the third just cut open his sleeve. His skin was pure white. That was another factor no one had ever seen from Waya, or anyone in the Jenko clan. They covered their whole bodies, but their priority was covering their face. A small river of blood trickled down Waya's arm, but he paid it no regard. Building up more chakra, Waya released a Rapid Fire Jutsu, in which the attacker spins around faster than the speed of sound and fires shurikan 1 in 0.2 second. Shurikan constantly followed Atari, just like Kie always followed him. He was always just one breadth of a second away from getting cut by the cold blades. Finally Waya stopped, and stumbled around. Atari took this moment to his advantage and charged in with a kunine grippe din his hand. However, Waya was dizzy, not drunk, and Waya was quick enough to grab a kunine of his own and block Atari's attack. Their kunine stayed connected for a moment before the two bounced backwards and skidded across the gym floor. They paused before charging in once again, swiping, slashing, clocking, and cutting at each other. They seemed to move identically, because each attack was the same, and always had no effect on the opponent's body. After almost 5 minutes of kunine action, both combatants bounced back once again and took a few deep breaths to calm down their nerves. They threw their kunine knives aside and Atari immediately thought about his next move. _I should try aiming for his weak spot…but what is his weak spot? In History class we did go over how the Jenko clan believes their mask is their source of power. Maybe I should attack the mask! _Waya darted in towards Atari and jabbed his elbow into his ribs. Atari fell backwards and coughed a little. Waya stood in front of him and taunted him. Atari stood up and darted in and they exchanged punches and strikes. This time, Atari landed a direct strike with the palm of his hand on the bottom of Waya's chin. Blood squirted onto the gym floor and dripped from the bottom of the mask. Atari charge din again and drew five shurikan, they all pierced Waya's delicate skin directly, and then with the shurikan distracting him, Atari landed a full fledged spinning roundhouse kick striking Way's left cheek. Atari skidded to a stop. Waya did not look amused by this. He was relaxed, and almost over confident that he would emerge victorious in the match. _I will not let that happen Waya, I'm sorry you had to face me so soon, thought_ Atari as they exchanged another handful of kicks, punches, blocks and occasion flying kunine and shurikan. After another 15 minutes of firing attacks, both combatants were torn and bloody, and both had fought hard. They both breathed deeply and relaxed, but never took their eyes off each other. Another exciting exclamation of "go Atari" echoed throughout the gym during the time in which they rested.

_This kid is well rounded in every aspect. Even my Amachi techniques do not faze him. This kid, Waya, is from the Jenko clan, and they study an art called Ritachi, which uses illusions to fool their opponent. I'm 100 filled with Amachi blood, and they study all three arts to the smallest detail. So why hasn't he used any Ritachi jutsus? He has no definite battle strategy. Waya is truly a boy of mystery. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10

Waya's Secrets Are Revealed!

After a few minutes of recovery, the combatants faced each other again. Waya placed his hands together and made hand signs in an order Atari had never seen.

"This has been a good fight Atari, and you are a worthy opponent. No one has ever pushed me this far as to use my secret technique. This battle ends with this jutsu; Human Reflection Jutsu!" Waya went on his knees and summoned a lot of mist to cover the gym floor. The mist became thicker and thicker and Atari soon lost sight of Waya. He looked around him franticly. _Don't panic Atari, use your head. Summon your chakra to sense his presence. _As Atari thought this, he heard noises as if something was being assembled. He looked around and only saw mist, layers upon layers of thick, choking mist. Atari soon began to choke from the lack of air this mist provided. However, he soon found that the mist was clearing.

He looked around him to see nothing changed…but Waya had disappeared. He could see Kie clutching the rail to tight that her knuckles turned white as his had when Ren had fought. After a few choking moments of awkward and nerve wrecking silence, Atari was summoned off the ground. It took him a few seconds to realize he was being pulled by none other than Waya. He made a stretch and rotated just enough so that he kicked Waya's head, which tore his grip off him. But instead of falling, Atari still flew for another two seconds, only slower. Waya just shattered into millions of little wood chips. _Waya used a Replacement Jutsu_, Atari realized this too late as the front of his shirt was torn as a blurry black figure ripped across him. Atari was hovering in place as one black figure turned to two, and two turned to four and so on. Soon, Atari was being massacred by tons of black figures. They moved so fast they seemed to bounce. As Atari was being battered and bruised, he noticed many icy mirrors planted around him. He finally solved Waya's little jutsu. _His jutsu placed many mirrors around me, so that he could drag me up into the air and then batter me around. So that means, he is just bouncing off the mirrors, he's not summoning these black figures. They are all Waya moving at extremely fast speeds! _Now, after realizing this, he soon devised a plan to get him out of Waya's jutsu.

Using the propulsion of Waya's attacks, Atari flipped himself so that he was facing the ground. Although the was still hit hard, Waya's attacks kept him afloat, so his plan could carry out successfully. When a black figure passed underneath him, Atari jabbed his heel into the figure's neck. Atari was not totally right, because Waya had used another replacement jutsu. As the first figure shattered into woo chips, a second figure passed above him. Atari stretched into a split and kicked the second figure which also shattered into wood chips. A third passed behind him and Atari grabbed onto it. It flew him straight into the mirror and Atari fell to the floor. He coughed as Waya hit the floor beside him. Waya bounced up again and reached for Atari's neck. He thought fast; _Waya's gone mad! He's not just trying to win…he's trying to kill me! _As his cold fingers clutched Atari's neck, a sudden throb erupted in his neck. _No…not now…please not now. The curse mark is eating my chakra! _Growing desperate not just to win but to survive, Atari gathered all of his chakra and delivered a powerful punch to Waya's mask. Waya's grip was dropped and Atari fell to the ground, clutching his neck as the throbbing grew stronger, and stronger. However, despite the severe pain, Atari kept watch on Waya as he stumbled backwards…the mask shattered!

Waya's face was young and lush. It was pure white, from never being exposed to the sun. His eyes were amber brown, and his hair was cut to fit the mask shape in the front. However, he had a deep scar running down his temple. Blood trickled down his face. Atari was stunned and silent although he would have screamed form all the throbbing the curse mark produced. Even Kie was silent and stunned her mouth wide open like everyone else. Waya slowly drew a spare mask, identical to the first, out of his pocket and placed it on top of his young face that flourished with radiance. He soon looked exactly as he had before. Fragments of the first mask were scattered throughout the gym floor. "That was quite a punch Atari, I'll give you that. But you will pay for dishonoring me. How dare you reveal my face when it is forbidden?"

Atari struggled to maintain consciousness as the pain seemed to engulf his mind. _No…I will not let it win this time…not again. _

Chapter 11

Fighting Himself: Atari Struggles With His Curse Mark

Thought Atari as Waya darted in for the kill with more strength and determination than before. Waya grabbed Atari's shirt and dragged him up into the air as Waya was being propelled by his build up chakra in the soles of his feet. On the way up, Atari noticed tiny curse marks growing on his skin.

When this had happened before, Atari was only 4 or 5 years old, and was just learning simple jutsus and fighting techniques. According to his teachers and fellow students, he had become spotted with black marks. His eyes had turned red, and he could no longer control his actions. He basically became possessed by the curse mark, although it gave him power that was of the charts. It seemed to eat away at him and finally receded, leaving him lying as a collapsed heap on the floor. From that day on, Atari vowed never to let the curse mark overcome him again, because he had almost strangled Ren in his madness.

As the tiny curse marks began to cover his skin, Atari felt his own mind slipping away. It was as if another mind was coming in as a substitute for his own, but he had no idea who's or what's mind it was and what it intended to do while it was in control of his body. However, the pain was draining his chakra and making his resistance weak. Thinking only about the curse mark at the time, Atari flipped out of Waya's grip and kicked his left cheek as he had before on the ground screaming:

"I WILL _NOT _JUST SIT BACK AND LET IT _CONSUME_ ME!"

Atari forced the substitute mind out and bulged up all his remaining chakra to focus on exterminating the curse marks…and amazingly, one by one, they began going back to the original curse mark. Using the last of his energy, Atari clutched Waya's shoulders and plunged his back into the gym floor, sending cracks all over the place where he landed, creating a crater. Using that force, Atari strained his muscles tot heir maximum limit and propelled himself off Waya, sending himself skidding across the floor. Atari lay dazed for a moment, but Master Genjin could see clearly that he was conscious. He felt Waya's head and declared:

"I can tell without even looking…this match is clearly over. Atari Lachapta is the winner and will proceed to the semifinal matches."

Although Atari was completely drained of all his energy, he cracked a while and gave weak thumbs up to Kie, who blushed again and cheered loudly. Once assured where he was to be taken for recovery from the curse mark and the match, Atari smiled again and slowly shut his eyes. _It did not happen again…Ren would have been proud. I CAN defeat the curse mark with enough chakra and will power. A lesson learned._

Chapter 12

Yoh VS Numa

The next two combatants proceeded down the stairs. Atari viewed the match from his wheelchair, as his body was still torn up on the inside from the curse mark. Kie had volunteered to push him around after the exam had concluded. Kie hugged him again and congratulated him on a well fought match.

"Um…thanks Kie. You fought well too," Atari replied, completely consumed in the match that was about to commence. Kie blushed again and thought joyfully: _He complemented me! Wow, and to think I was worried about him. Actually, I was seriously scared for him when the curse mark began acting up. But I knew he'd come out on top. And who knew Waya had such a lush face? But he's not nearly as cute as Atari. _

Numa drew a pendulum and began swing it. Yoh laughed hysterically, and sneered as he untied his sword's sheath.

"A pendulum? That's all you got? Hypnosis doesn't work on me or any other ninja here because we learned to fight it. So building up chakra and sending it to the pendulum is pointless. I don't even need to draw my sword to defeat you."

Numa finally stopped swinging the pendulum and whipped it forward. It wrapped itself around Yoh's wrist and he reeled him in. As soon as Yoh was close enough, Numa released a powerful punch that sent twin rivers of blood dripping from Yoh's nose. Numa attempted this attack a second time, but Yoh grabbed the pendulum and instead reeled Numa in. He whirled the pendulum around in continuous circles above his head. Numa became unsightly dizzy and finally surrendered by letting go of the pendulum. Numa swirled around on the floor and laid their dizzy to the point of throwing up. Yoh threw back his pendulum and kicked his side. Numa finally recollected himself and swerved in between Yoh's legs. He stretched off the ground and attempted to kick Yoh in his backside. Yoh anticipated this, and blocked it with his forearm. He then propelled himself over Numa to his other side. Numa spun around and redirected his attack. He successfully knocked Yoh backwards. Numa flipped over Yoh and again struck his back, making his neck snap back wards. Numa then placed his hand over Yoh's face and tossed him to his other side. Yoh landed flat on his face. Yoh pushed up into a headstand and began spinning on his head. Numa was hit constantly because of Yoh's extreme speed. Atari was surprised that Yoh did not become dizzy. After a while of spinning and striking, Yoh bounced over Numa and assaulted him from the other side. Numa blocked one of his attacks and whirled him around in a circle before sending him flying into the gym mat. Yoh stumbled as he stood up, but made hand signs nonetheless. He released a powerful Rapid Fire Jutsu and Yoh blocked everything that was thrown with the sheath of his sword.

"Why don't you draw your blade?" Asked Numa, pausing to catch his breath.

"I guess I will now, you are stronger than I anticipated, considering that you don't train as hard as Atari, Nejeka, Raouni, Ren, or any other punk here," replied Yoh slowly drawing his silver blade.

Atari cringed at the thought of Yoh comparing him with Nejeka. Kie placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

"You _are not _a punk Atari, Yoh has always been like this. He thinks he's better than everyone. If he makes it the second round and faces you…promise me…you'll put him in his place."

"Um…I guess I can try, he is a little full of himself," replied Atari. This short conversation had pleased Kie as he observed, because she blushed for the hundredth time that day. Kie thought while observing Yoh and Numa: _He's talking a little more to me. I think I'm warming up to him. Pretty soon, we'll be the best of friends, and after that, we can be girlfriend and boyfriend, and then the only step left is __marriage__! Wow, and just think of how jealous Saka will be when she hears that we're together forever! _

The silver blade suddenly sent shock into Numa's head. All he felt was cold, choking fear. He trembled at thoughts of death at the hand of that sword. Yoh observed this and smirked.

"Now you may understand why I prefer never to draw this blade. It is called the "Tichi", or "Cursed Sword" because it seems to automatically send fear into the heart and mind of the opponent or opponents. The fear seems to either paralyze them, or deprives them of their will to fight and they surrender. No one has ever not been effected by the sword's curse, and no one ever will, at least while I am its master."

Atari cringed again, but thankfully Kie did not notice. He thought about Yoh's words: _My sword is called the Sakabato. And it means "Reverse Blade". I do not know why though. And my sword does not have any curse with it. Hmmm…_

This fear was choking Numa, just as Yoh had said. Numa drew a kunine and for the first time, thought about committing suicide. But as his hands trembled on the kunine, Yoh charged forward and slashed a huge, gapping hold in Numa's chest. The pain doubled every time Numa took a breath. _If it goes on like this I'll go insane! I have to…no I shouldn't…But it's not lessening…what should I do_? Yoh attacked Numa's back this time and caused another gapping hole to appear in Numa's back. Numa fell forward onto his knees and coughed blood onto the floor. Despite his immense pain, Numa stood up, his hands still trembling on the kunine. Yoh took a step forward again, and Numa, still trembling, took a step in the opposite direction. Numa's eyes grew wide as he pictured Yoh as a black figure, with deadly red eyes. His sword gleamed a ferocious, old black, darker than the rest of his body. Flames erupted in Yoh's eyes, and Numa completely blanked out.

His trembling stopped immediately, and he fell backwards as his eyes slowly closed. He appeared as if he was sleeping. Yoh withdrew his sword once again and tauntingly walked over to Numa. He placed two fingers on his forehead. Then Yoh stood up and waited for Master Genjin.

"Yoh Katta is the winner," declared Master Genjin. Numa was taken out on a stretcher. Numa appeared to have very little physical damage, except for the two gapping holes in his chest and back. Atari assumed that most of the battle was not done physically, but Yoh had messed with Numa's mind to the point of insanity; a cheap way of fighting.

Atari cringed as Yoh passed them. _How can he just mess with someone's mind openly, with no consideration of the damage he is causing? He is just like Orchi, he fights to hurt, and doesn't care how it's done as long as it is done well. _Yoh took his place beside Nejeka. Kie glared at Yoh and Nejeka before turning back to Atari, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Now you have to avenge both Raouni and Numa."

"Hmmm…" Atari answered with uncertainty.

"The first round of the Chunin Exams is nearing its end," Master Genjin announced as he was answered with complete dark silence. "And now…for the last match of the first round, Kriet and Eruka!"

Chapter 13

Kriet VS Eruka

Kriet glanced at Atari, like he was asking for a substitute. Atari slightly shook his head, as he had still not gained any of his energy back.

"The medics said that I have to take it easy for the next week, so I'm sorry I can't fight this one for you."

Kriet nodded, unsure of him.

"It's ok Atari, you fought your battle, so it's only fair that I should fight mine, but I just don't know if I'll win."

"You'll be fine," assured Atari.

Kriet gulped down his fear and proceeded down the stairs. He faced Eruka with uncertainty and a false sense of confidence. _I can do this…I got to do this…I can do this. _Kriet thought that constantly until Master Genjin dropped his hand.

Charging in at full speed, Kriet and Eruka exchanged strikes and punches, each being blocked by the other one. Finally, Eruka jabbed his elbow into Kriet's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Giving no mercy at all, Eruka dived in and swept his feet out from under him. Eruka then slid under Kriet and kicked his back, sending him flying upward. Kriet flipped threw the air, completely in control, and charged in throwing shurikan randomly. Eruka sprang around the gym, dodging everything Kriet threw. However, Kriet was not perfect. All at once, Eruka made hand signs and threw a rapid fire of jutsus at Kriet. Rocks pummeled him, fire scorched him, and wind whipped him around viciously. Kriet was finally slammed onto the floor and blood dripped from his mouth as he bounced up form the ground. His glasses cracked, and his blonde hair, although in a ponytail, flew around randomly. Kriet lay on his back exhausted, but not beaten. As Eruka charged in, glaring with his dark blue eyes and drawing kunine from his green vest with many pockets. Kriet summon enough chakra to slide off the ground, and have his foot make solid contact with Eruka's chin. Eruka went flying threw the air as Kriet began to stand. After feeling comfortable with his balance, Kriet pulled his fingertip-less gloves on tighter and made quick hand signs.

"Multiple Ninja Clone Jutsu," shouted Kriet with enough force to silence the roughest storms. About another three dozen figures of Kriet appeared out of the blue and surrounded Eruka, as he flipped threw the air without control. The army of clones all sprang into action in unison, kicking and punching Eruka from all different sides. Eruka could not find witch one was the true Kriet until he was struck in the gut. At that moment, Eruka wrapped around Kriet and stabbed his back wit three kunine blades.

"Eat this Kriet," sneered Eruka as Kriet's many clones disappeared. Kriet whipped around with extreme speed and precision, and nailed Eruka in the temple with his heel. Eruka fell to the side and Kriet grabbed his vest, and began bringing him down as fast as Atari had done. Kriet flipped to the side in the last minute, and in the process slammed Eruka into the ground. Eruka's black sweatpants, dripped with blood, and his vest was torn up. His face was pale, and his brown hair was taken out of the ponytail. Kriet skidded across the floor, like Atari and sat up, because unlike Atari, he had no curse mark that almost overtook his body. Dazed, Kriet looked around before looking at Eruka again. Master Genjin took one look at Eruka and declared Kriet the winner. Kriet managed a smile and looked up at Atari, whom smiled back. As they maintained eyes contact for those few moments, Kriet thought:

_Thank you Atari…if you had not taught me your Pride of Lions technique, then this match might have turned out badly. I owe you my life Atari. _

Although he was still dazed, Kriet stumbled up the stairs while Eruka was being taken out. He stood next to Atari and whispered:

"Thank you for teaching me Atari." Atari look up at him surprised.

"Oh, um…you're welcome Kriet," Atari answered attempting to smile back at him.

"Yeah, if you hadn't taught me that technique, I might not be here right now," replied Kriet looking down as Eruka was still being taken out. Atari stared at Eruka thinking about the match:

_Kriet is right, if he hadn't used my technique, he probably would have lost, because Eruka had had the upper hand the whole time. What a way to turn the tables. Great job Kriet!_

Master Genjin took a step forward and coughed lazily before announcing:

"The first round of the Chunin Exam is hereby concluded! The second round will commence in the school's outdoor battle yard in exactly 30 days. If you are not attended for by the time of your match, you lose and the other person will advance to the semifinals. Take this time to train hard, for the next round's fights will be even harder and the first. Oh, and before I forget, your parents will be there to observe you and your friends' matches, and so will the Hokages of all the neighboring villages."

The ninja clapped for one another, except Atari because he was to weak. Kriet patted him on the shoulder and said cheerfully:

"See you at the quarterfinals Atari, and bring your best game, because I won't go easy on you."

Atari nodded and Kie pushed him out in the gym and into the medical center of the school. He wanted to see Ren, if Ren was ok enough to see him.

Chapter 14

The Beginning of the Same Journey

There Atari witnessed all the pain and suffering every one of the losers had gone through. It was a painful and regretful experience. Raouni had a mask over his mouth, bandages around his heart, and a monitor recording everything from heart beat to heart rate, to blood pressure and muscle strength. Numa was just laying a bed with bandages covering the holes that Yoh had enforced in him. Hikaru was covered in bandages and one cast on his back. _It looks like Orchi was more ruthless than I thought, because he broke Hikaru's back in the process of beating him. _Tamari was winded and was bandages with many wires than were color coded and pasted onto different parts of her body. Atari observed that instead of a body monitor Tamari was being given chakra from a black box that recorded her chakra level in green numbers that were rising ever so slowly. Saka was covered in blood stained bandages and her eyes were wide open however, she was unconscious. And then Atari passed Waya, whom he stared at for quite some time. His mask was off! And his face was young, lush and radiant from never being exposed to the sun; his black hair fell loosely over his forehead. His lips where closed, and many bandages covered his body. His mask lay on a table beside his bed. Atari then passed Eruka, whom was bloody like all the others, and had not been attended to yet.

The last bed was where Ren lay. He was not unconscious, but he was bandaged covered. When he saw Atari he flashed a weak smile and gave another weak thumb up, showing Atari how bloody his fingertip-less gloves had gotten.

"Did…you…lose Atari?" asked Ren weakly.

"No he won and he agreed to go out to woods with me tonight, after Haro comes home," exclaimed Kie cheerfully blushing at Atari. Atari and Ren exchanged looks before Ren continued to talk slowly and softly.

"I heard about Waya…and I saw him being imported in here, his mask was…off."

"Yeah…I kind of…shattered it in desperation," answered Atari.

"I don't…blame you…he looks…strong," Ren smiled weakly. "I'll probably be better….by tomorrow…then I can start training…for the second round. Do you know…who you are against next?"

"No," answered Atari sadly. Atari looked at his watch and said goodbye to Ren, and gave Kie the signal to push him out of the medical center. As they exited the school, Master Genjin was gathering all the winners together. Kie and Atari joined Nejeka, Kriet, and Yoh. Orchi was no where to be seen.

"To help your training go along smoothly, I made a group of Jonin that will oversee and train you. The one you are paired with is from your clan, and studies your art. For example, Nejeka will be with Master Tracy, because he studies Hefari like Nejeka does. Ren will be with Master Joe, Yoh will be with Master Nick, Kie will be with Master Mary, Orchi will be with Master Richard, Kriet will be with Master Harry, and Atari will be with his um…he'll be with Garu. DISMISSED," announced Master Genjin as the young ninja immediately paired with their masters, except Atari and Kie. Instead, Master Mary came over to Kie and shook her hand. She had a soft smooth voice, and long fluent white hair. If it wasn't for the white hair, Atari would have thought she was in her early twenties.

"Hello Kie Nappa and Atari Lachapta. I am Master Mary, from America. I understand that I am to train you, and that you are also needed to push around Atari, as he will be out of commission for a few days, so I am excusing you from your training for 1 week, but you will have to work extremely hard in order to maintain a healthy bit of strength and growth."

Master Mary now trotted away, having her kimono swaying behind her gracefully. Kie pushed Atari to the training ground, where he goes everyday after school.

"I'll go to the meat packaging hut and tell Haro to pick you up, because I have to pack for our little date for tonight ok? I'll come to pick you up later. Bye Atari," Kie blushed and waved goodbye. Atari stayed against the wall of the training ground, because it was a closed area. _I made it to the second round. Maybe I really CAN become a Chunin. And then I can go on missions, and maybe find Yuchi someday! But until then, I have to work on recovering. It's like beginning the same journey again. _

Atari observed little kids flipping over sticks, throwing shurikan at stumps, playing dodge ball while blindfolded, jumping into hoops and landing with one foot, small group duels with stick swords, older ninja punching straw dummies, and many girls practiced healing jutsus and making flower arrangements. The most entertaining were the oldest boys, around 16 or 17 years of age, as they summoned chakra and used it to levitate and throw object lie pebbles and sticks. The elderly ninja meditated in a corner, making a constant _mmmm _sound. Each group was directed by a master dressed in a shinobi shozoku much like Atari's. Feeling bored and useless, Atari began trying to summon chakra to lift a pebble in front of him, but his weak organs were too exhausted to allow any chakra to flow through them.

After hours of observing other ninja train, Haro finally emerged through the training ground door. She wore a green velvet kimono, different from her usual brown, muddy, and torn one. She always put her black hair in a bun with chopsticks going through. She relayed what Kie had told her to make sure that she got it right. Atari nodded slightly and Haro pushed him home. Atari stayed at the table while Haro cleaned the house.

"So Atari, I hear you are dating Kie?" Haro gave Atari the eye.

"No. We're not dating at all. We're just…um…hanging out for a while tonight," answered Atari.

"Well, she considers it a date ok? So don't bust her spirit. She really likes you," warned Haro looking at him sternly as she passed him a canister similar to the bamboo ones he had strung to his belt. "Just in case you don't like her cooking." Atari placed the canister in one of his many pockets. Just then there was a knock on their paper door. "Here she is."

Chapter 15

A Mysterious Puddle

Go change into a better suit please." Haro opened the door to reveal Kie, who stood with a fancy kimono of purple velvet and gold lining. Her long and shiny brown hair was up in a fashionable bun like Haro, and she blushed and smiled as she held a picnic basket. Atari smelled freshly made ramen. _Probably made differently than Haro or the nearby ramen shop makes it. _Haro led her into their kitchen and pushed Atari into his bedroom. Atari changed out of his shinobi shozoku and changed into what used to be Yuchi's fancy kimono. This kimono was a dark blue with a black sash. Although he regretted this, he used all of his will power to fore himself to leave the Sakabato behind. But he did pack a few kunine and shurikan in a side pocket of his kimono, just in case someone tries to crash their picnic. After he was changed, he had Haro come in and push him out. Kie gasped and her cheeks blushed out of control.

"Oh my gosh Atari! You look so hansom in that kimono! I mean…you look fine Atari. Shall we go now?"

Haro nodded and pushed Atari over to her. Haro waved until they were out of site, Kie pushing Atari along the road until it vanished into dirt covered path.

Succulent green leaves bordered the pathways, glistening with rain drops. As they continued down the paths, the trees got taller and denser as the sun began fading away over the horizon. But suddenly, Atari noticed a puddle or two in the path that they maneuvered around. _But it hasn't rained in weeks. _Thought Atari. _Hmmmm…_

Chapter 16

Atari's Past is Revealed

The roaring of the river was heard a few feet from the puddle. Kie said nothing on their trip, but gazed at the sunset. After clearing threw a few berry bushes, they could see their picnic spot. It was a beautiful gorge. The ground was covered with soft, lush moss that spotted with delicate white flowers that blossomed brightly. A small picnic table was set up on a small patch of flat land overlooking the river that ran another 3 kilometers down to Honamochi. The water was pure so much as it had polished the stones on the bottom glittering as the last rays of day rested upon them. Salmon and bass swam up and down the river like rush hour traffic, stopping sometimes to look at the new residents of the picnic area. Surrounding the area were tall hemlock trees ages of years old. Above the table was a canopy of branches, with many birds of tropical colors resting on them. As Kie pushed Atari to the end of the table, the birds began to sing in harmony with one another. It was a soothing sound, ringing threw the trees and forest. Kie placed down the picnic blanket on top of the table and then placed a bowl of ramen in front of Atari.

"Haro told me you love ramen, so I made some fresh just for you," Kie blushed as she took out her own plate filled with grilled salmon, millet, and what looked like yogurt. Before she dug in she asked: "Can your arms move yet?" Atari stared into the ramen and answered:

"Yes, but to a certain extant."

"Ok then."

Atari slowly moved his shaking hands toward the chopsticks that lay before him. He had not moved his arms since 1:00PM that day, after his match with Waya. He sipped the broth and licked his lips. _This is good! This soup was made with the perfection of a ninja's jutsu. Amazing! _After a few slow sips of broth, he used his chopsticks to gobble up the noodles, trying his best to not make noise. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Um…yes…very much thank you," replied Atari flashing a half smile.

_Wow, he likes my cooking! Look at him eating it like there's nothing like it in the world. I'm so glad Saka doesn't get this chance to watch him eat like that. He'd probably throw her food up immediately. He licks his lips after everything. Next time, I'll make ramen for both of us…that way, we'll be eating matching dishes! Hmmmm… _

Atari suddenly stopped eating with the noodles hanging half way out of his mouth. He had noticed that although Kie's cooking was delicious, she had stopped eating her plateful of food in order to observe him eating. Feeling stalked, he quickly sipped up the noodles and began working with the millet in hi soup. Sensing his uncomfort, Kie suddenly sprang up and began eating her millet and salmon. Their meal was eaten in practical silence, except for the soft chirping of the birds and soft slurping of noodles and other substances.

After they had finished, Kie went and scrubbed the bowls clean in the river. She then returned and placed them carefully in the basket.

"So Atari…what's next?" Kie asked paying close attention to his every movement.

"Um…I don't know," Answered Atari, fingering the canister Haro had given him. It felt good to move his arms and fingers again.

"Can you…um…teach me some of your tricks?" Kie finally spit out her question she had held inside for so long.

"Tricks? What tricks? I use no tricks," Atari finally answered.

"Um…the ones you used in your match like the Pride of Lions technique that you taught Ren and Kriet," Kie finally asked.

"Oh that…that was something…Garu had taught me. He said it…um…uses a lot of chakra," answered Atari.

"Oh, then how come you have a curse mark? And why is it identical to Orchi's?"

Atari cringed again at the thought of that heartless monster.

"It's like a birthmark…but it has a mind of its own, that I don't control." answered Atari running his fingers over the black curse mark.

"Oh, so that's why when you were fighting, it looked like you almost were going to get possessed again," asked Kie staring into his eyes intently.

"Um…Ren told you I guess…about what happened," Atari sighed sadly at the thought of what terrible fate he almost bestowed upon his best friend.

"Yes…and the marks were appearing again, but you fought it off with sheer will power! That was amazing; I always knew you were an awesome fighter at heart Atari!"

"No…I'm no fighter…I'm an avenger," said Atari looking up at Kie to see her reaction to this terrible truth. Kie gasped with her eyes wide with terror. "My purpose here is to find my brother…my adoptive brother…Yuchi." It took Kie a moment to realize what he was saying.

"Why is it similar to Orchi's?" She finally asked.

"It's a symbol so to speak, of my clan. Everyone in my clan has it," answered Atari.

"Tell me about your clan Atari. I never heard much about the Amachi, besides the fact that they are _extremely _strong because they study Hefari, and Token, with a mix of their own art," Kie listened in closely to catch every word spoken by him.

"Yes…they do study Hefari and Token, and their mixed art is called "Vito". Vito is the art that requires jutsus," answered Atari. He had studied the Amachi with his beginning teachers because he had to learn as much as he could because he was one of the little Amachi clan members there were left in the world. "They became to strong for the other clans, and the other clans had gotten jealous of the Amachi's power. So the closest neighboring clans; the Gengaru and Jenko, formed an alliance and spread laws that said to kill any Amachi ever seen. Almost every Amachi was killed, except those who were strong and wise. They fled and built a village far away from the other clans, and began forging their numbers. However, they are still the clan with the lowest numbers. During the time of killing, curse marks were placed on all the Amachi by their Hokage so they would remember their suffering from other clans. But his jutsu went wrong and the curse marks are not just marks, they are _evil_. They act up and deplete your chakra, until you have none left. Then they take over your body and mind and make you do hurtful and dreadful things. Like killing a close friend, or burning down a village. No one has ever been able to take down the curse mark until today, because I survived its deathly grasp. Do you understand now? I think Orchi might be part of my clan!" Kie analyzed everything he had said closely. But she could not find herself to believe that Orchi and Atari were in a way, _related_. She compared Orchi's ugly, grim face with Atari's hansom, cute face. Orchi's dark nature, with Atari's silent, but kind nature. It could not be possible could it?

Atari began to instruct Kie in the Multiple Clone Jutsu. Kie stood in front of him and did slow moving hand signs. "No Kie, faster," Atari was a stern, but rewarding master. But after about an hour of practicing, the birds silenced and the wind howled threw the trees. Atari used his keen sense of hearing to hear a sudden whoosh through the trees.

"What's wrong Atari? Are you cold," asked Kie running to his side.

"No…we have an uninvited guest," Atari told her with a tinge of fear in his voice.

Chapter 17

The First Sign of Yuchi

Atari shook in desperation. _If something happens to Kie, Haro and Kie's mother will never forgive me_. An eerie whisper flooded threw the woods as a voice echoed;

"So Atari Lachapta…you figured me out. You're a smart lad, and I'd hate to do this, but you are an Amachi nonetheless."

The trees howled again and out of the sudden darkness flew three ninja. They wore blue shinobi shozokus.

"Hmmmm…you guys are predictable," sighed Atari softly.

"Predictable? How so Atari Lachapta," asked the tallest ninja standing tall.

"Because I knew you guys were following us," Atari confessed as Kie looked at him unbelievingly. "How can their be puddles on the trail when it hasn't rained in weeks? You guys used a transformation jutsu to disguise yourselves as water." Kie nodded, faking the fact that she had been fooled by their cunning idea.

"You're smarter than you look Atari, but how can you fight after your disaster during the Chunin exam?" Atari's eyes grew wide. "Our little friend Orchi told us all about your match, and the fact that you can't fight at all, let alone walk." _That little rat! He was spying on me!_ Thought Atari listening as they explained how Orchi had told them that Kie had asked him out to here, so they knew where to ambush him. Atari look to his right to find that Kie was gripping his shoulder tightly, looking down with tiny tears falling onto her hand.

"I'm sorry Atari…really I am," Kie whispered, pushing back sobs of terror.

"It's ok Kie…they would have found me anyway. Use the techniques I taught you and fight them. I'll try to help without overexerting myself so much that I need to stay out of commission any more than a week," instructed Atari as Kie loosened her grip and followed his orders.

The three blue ninja got into fighting stances of all three fighting styles. The leader, Atari noticed, had used a Vito fighting stance. _He might be Amachi too…then why does he want to kill me, a fellow Amachi clan member? _Kie charged forward and made hand signs. She blew the first short ninja away into a tree by using a fast flaming Fireball Jutsu. Many branches snapped and covered his unconscious body. Kie then scanned the area for the second short ninja. Atari heard him land behind him and wheeled around in his wheelchair, knocking him backwards and yelling. Kie whipped around, only to have the leading ninja jump on top of her and pin her down. Atari attempted to summon chakra, but found it an ineffective maneuver. He instead pulled the wheelchair up and flipped over the short ninja. Without hesitation, he spun forward and began whacking the ninja with the wheelchair. Kie finally summoned the strength to throw the tall ninja into a tree, even if he just bounced off. Kie then made hand signs and shouted:

"Multiple Clone Jutsu!"

About three dozen more figures of Kie appear out of the blue and they all charged in, destroying the second ninja just as the first.

"All right Kie! You mastered the Multiple Clone Jutsu," cheered Atari raising his fist high in encouragement. Kie flashed him smile thinking: _He's cheering for me! He's encouraging me! And he's doing it even though he really did the work! He's such an honorable boy, and that's one of the many reasons I love him. _

The tall ninja sprang towards Kie and held her hands behind her back. He drew a kunine with the other hand and threatened:

"Take one step closer and your little girlfriend here gets it!"

"She's…not my girlfriend," Atari responded confidently.

Kie hung her head low in discouragement. _That's because this is your first date Kie…don't give up. You and him will become friends, and then he can say you are his girlfriend after he asks you. He will in time, just not now, after only one. _

Atari hung his head low in defeat and finally muttered:

"I give up. Kill me here and leave Kie alone."

Kie gasped as the ninja laughed grimly and let her go. She stood there in shock as she watched him trot towards her soon-to-be boyfriend. _You can't end your relationship now _she thought, but her body refused to move, and only stare in shock as the tall ninja lifted the kunine above Atari's low head.

"DIE ATARI LACHAPTA!" And the kunine was jabbed hard into his skull. A sudden pang of pain struck Kie as she tumbled to her knees and cried:

"NOOOOOOOOOO! ATARI!"

The ninja withdrew the water covered kunine without looking at it. Kie looked up, mourning for Atari's death. _Wait a sec…that's water coated. If he stabbed Atari's skull, shouldn't it be blood coated? _

The ninja walked back behind Kie and watched her, slumped comfortably against a tree. Kie finally got the strength, although between sobs, to run over to Atari's lifeless body and carry him out of the wheelchair. He was light. She laid him down and felt his forehead. His skin was deathly cold. Kie suddenly lost control, and fell over his body and sobbed terribly. Tears poured out like never ending rivers of sadness and mourning. "Why did you have to die Atari? Why? We could have been a great couple!" She thought while saying this: _He died because he did not want anything to happen to you. He died for you…Atari Lachapta…the wandering swordsman…died for you. _"I want to die too! Then I can join him and me can live happily together, and get married and have kids up in the clouds. No mourning, no sadness, no fighting, no war, and no _rivalry _between clans and alliances," she glared at the tall ninja who smiled a dark smile similar to Orchi's. She knelt down again, getting Atari's suit all soaked with tears. She felt his heart and leaned down to feel his breath. None. Again she cried over his body, before becoming desperate. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She stared at his pale and cold face, eyes closed as if sleeping. She finally made up her mind and began leaning in. Right before their lips were about to touch, her warm lively ones against his cold and lifeless ones, the tall ninja howled in pain.

Kie sprang up, and looked around hurriedly, making sure no one almost saw what she had almost done. He stumbled to his knees to behold a kunine knife jabbed sternly in his back. Kie looked around to find Atari sitting behind him in his wheelchair, smiling confidently. Kie flashed a wide smile and looked at the clone that she had almost kissed. The lifeless body shattered into many droplets of water as the ninja coughed blood onto the ground. Kie gasped with surprise and wonder at his amazing, last minute move. _So that's why the knife was water coated. It was a Water Clone Jutsu! Atari, you are truly amazing._ The ninja got up and glared at him.

"THAT'S IT, YOU AMACHI SLUG! IN WARNED YOU TO GIVE UP OR YOUR GIRLFRIEND GETS IT, AND I _WASN'T LYING_!" The ninja a swiftly pulled out the kunine that Atari had jabbed into his back and threw it at Kie, who was too dazed with amazement to react. Atari was quick on his wheels, and peddled beside Kie. He muttered to her softly:

"And I warned _him _to leave you out of it."

Right as the kunine was to pierce Kie's heart; Atari lunged in front of her, grasped the handle of the kunine with lion's speed, and tossed it in the opposite direction with double the precision. Having no energy, and not being able to gain any, Atari merely collapsed on the ground, huffing from the stress it put on his supposed-to-be-resting organs. The kunine pierced the ninja's heart and he howled in pain. Kie pulled Atari to his knees as blood erupted from the ninja's chest. A constant yelling could be heard. Kie held Atari so that he did not collapse again because he had no energy in his legs. The ninja continued to scream, his glare bloody and hateful at Atari.

"Lachapta…I'll get you…for this," he screamed as he stumbled forward towards them. Kie swiftly placed Atari in his wheelchair, and stood beside him, ready to defend Atari at all costs. _He just saved my life…twice…in one day, _Kie thought. The ninja finally collapsed in front of Atari and placed his hand on his knee. "I know…your…brother," he sighed, struggling to breath as his last breaths came to him.

"Yuchi? He's still here?" Atari gasped and leaned forward as to here his last whispers closely.

"Yes…Yuchi Lachapta…a grand fighter, he is…looking for you."

"Why me? Haro told me he wasn't around when she and Garu adopted me. They said he disappeared that same night…saying he dishonored them or something."

"Yes…he…Yuchi…he wants to…" and at that moment, the ninja shut his eyes and his head fell forward. After a few seconds, agony gripped Atari; he bent down and shook the ninja's lifeless head screaming:

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!!!? WHY DOES HE WANT ME? YUCHI!"

Sobs filled his breaths as Atari backed up, trying to regain control of himself. Kie looked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Atari, I'm sorry…about Yuchi…you'll find him for sure someday, when you are a strong Jonin or maybe even the Hokage!"

"No…I might be a Jonin…but never Hokage…never. Like I said before Kie…I am no fighter…I am an avenger," Atari sobbed again and cursed through the woods. Kie withdrew the bloody kunine from the ninja's heart and handed it to Atari. He gripped it tightly. His fist shaking with a mix of frustration and anger and hatred, Atari and Kie buried the three ninja far from the picnic area, so that no one had to know what had happened that night.

At the tall ninja's grave, Atari felt tears come to his eyes as he still gripped the kunine. Kie inscribed: _The First Sign_ on the dirt. Atari pushed back his tears.

_I almost had done it. I had almost found where Yuchi was. He was my brother in anything but blood. I had the first sign…now I'll find the rest, graduate form here as a Jonin, and find him. My next stop would be to force Orchi to spill out all the dirty secrets. What does Yuchi have to do with this? Why are these blue ninja after me? Are you an Amachi clan member? If so, why are you sending these so called "assassins" to kill me? Why are you spying for them? Where is Yuchi? Does he work for you? Why are you guys doing this? If Yuchi does work for you, then why? Why did he leave the night I was found? _

Atari finally decided that the second sign was to be Orchi. _I will find him during the Chunin exams next month and force him to tell me. And if I don't, I have to win, so that I can finally verse him, beat him, and then have him tell me. Yuchi I will find you. _With his mind made up and the last tears dripping down his face, Atari held the blood gleaming kunine high, and jabbed it into the ground in front of the inscription as if he was stabbing all the hatred and anger from his own emotions and avenging those who needed vengeance. He wept for Raouni, for Ren, for Hikaru, for Tamari, for Waya, for Saka even, for Yoh, for Numa, for Kriet, and for Eruka. He even wept for Kie a little bit.

After the burial was done and Atari felt whole and well again, Kie packed up their picnic in a timely manner. Kie pushed Atari out of the woods quickly, paying close attention this time for puddles even though it was dark. Kie finally stopped and lit a lantern before continuing.

"Atari," asked Kie.

"Yes Kie," replied Atari.

"Thank you…for saving my life…twice," Kie smiled and blushed for the hundredth time that day.

"Um…you're welcome, it was nothing," Atari replied looking blankly ahead.

"Um…I was wondering…after the exams are all done…if we could maybe do this again some time?" Kie finally spit out her dying question.

"Um…I guess so…" answered Atari only half paying attention.

Kie felt a surge of accomplishment flood her inside. _Yes! He said yes again! Number 2 is coming up. Yes, yes, yes! This brings us one step closer to being a couple! I asked him out __twice __and he said yes both times! All right! _

Atari arrived at home a little bit after 11:00 PM, and they had left at 7:00PM. Haro rolled out of bed to push him inside his room.

"So…how did it go?" Haro yawned lazily as he rolled into bed.

"Um…all right I guess," replied Atari as he relayed everything that had occurred that night.

"Oh…Yuchi…I haven't seen him in so long I almost forget that I have another son beside you and the one I had lost that night," Haro hugged him. "You did excellent fighting, keeping comrades out of danger like that, I'm very proud of you Atari, even if you had to kill someone in the process. I'll post your situation to the Council of Guards for Honamochi, and I'm sure they won't punish you for killing because you did it in self defense…and in a wheelchair too! Killing is not acceptable in this village, but out there, outside these walls, their will be some missions where you will be forced or instructed to assassinate or kill. It is not your fault. "

"Thank you Haro," Atari sighed and drifted off to a troubled sleep.

Chapter 18

Training Begins for Atari

Atari continued to recover for the next six days. During this time, his dormant organs began to warm up and were ready to begin the intense training Garu had planned for him.

Honestly, Garu had not wont he Chunin exam when he was younger either. He had come to the semifinals and lost against a boy named Hugh. Garu had continued to train and passed the Chunin exam, but his family had to pay an outrageously large sum of yen in order to get him into the mission rankings. After he had heard that Atari had won his first match and he was selected as his trainer for the next month, Garu was pumped up again. He could train the next school champion! That was a great honor for the father of the family, even if he and Haro were not part of the Amachi clan as Atari was. Garu, Haro, and Yuchi were called "neutral" because they did not have background of any clan. Yuchi had lost in the finals of the Chunin exam, so this third chance was a revival of Garu's fighting spirit.

After the medics examined Atari once again, they reported that his body was completely healed of the curse mark's damage. Garu took Atari and Haro out for ramen that night. Garu could tell that Atari enjoyed not being plastered to that wheelchair, and his body being so weak it was not able to move or produce chakra.

But after that night of celebration, Atari began training hard with Garu every morning and night, because Garu had to work in their family's rice fields during the afternoon. He gave Atari exercises to practice while he worked. Garu would munch on a little bi of the harvested rice and watch as Atari would throw shurikan with perfect speed and precision, flip more graceful than a flexible shadow, and connect one combat technique after another as smooth as a dance. After the first three days of training, Garu smiled in approval as Atari showed him his stuff. Sometimes, Garu and Atari would spare for fun, Atari showing Garu some of his new trucks in combat. A week passed soon enough, and Atari seemed all pump and caught up with the time he had missed while he had recovered. Even the curse mark seemed at ret while he trained, for he never had another episode. One day, Garu trotted out into the fields to observe Atari when he spotted Atari's sword lying in the shadows of a tree. Atari had taken it off so that he could fit on the weights that he used for training. These weights would weight Atari's body down, so that in the match when they were taken off, he would have double the speed he used to have. Garu picked up the sword and stared at its black sheath, and excellently crafted handle. Garu did not dare remove the sheath, for he knew that below it was a weapon of death and destruction. Garu signaled for Atari to come over and he handed Atari the sword.

"I think it's time we start using that blade of yours," Garu instructed smiling. Atari removed his chest and back weights so he could tie on his sword. Garu then began instructing him: "Now Atari, draw the blade and hold it in front of you right side up. Then use your wrist and hand positions to swing the blade. Now merely swing the blade will do you no good. You must focus and swing with precision, just like throwing shurikan. Now, block these rocks as I throw them at you."

Atari did surprisingly excellent during that exercise, only letting two rocks slid by his blade. Garu then blindfolded him saying: 'A ninja must not trust his eyes; they can deceive him, so use your mind and hears to block the rocks. Stretch out with your feelings." Atari this time blocked every rock perfectly. Garu removed the blindfold and nodded in approval. "You are talented with that blade Atari, how long have you been using it?" Atari withdrew the sword while answering:

"It was will me when I was found. It was with the shinobi shozoku that was under me in the basket. So I guess you could say I've been using it since I was born."

Garu continued having Atari use his sword to block, block multiple objects, slash correctly, attack from angles, fight close range, and attack to injure, not kill. Garu had told Atari that the sword is a tool of protection and spirit, not a weapon of destruction and murder. The day soon ended with Atari fully mastering the power of his sword. Atari had become so connected with the blade that he vowed never to leave the house without it. Days upon days passed, with Atari training in every aspect of ninjutsu, including Garu teaching him a few new jutsus that he had learned. Atari mastered these quickly, and soon Garu had taught Atari everything he had known.

Atari had seen Kie every morning, because she always showed up to se him. Atari came to expect it. Kie blushed at him every day and gave him a peach from her mother's garden.

"It's to keep you healthy while you train, I hope you aren't against me or Ren next," Kie smiled and blushed again, feeling embarrassed.

"I hope I'm not…I'd hate to have to defeat you guys so soon. I'd rather…um…fight you guys in the semifinals, because then…no matter what the outcome, we'd still get to graduate and maybe go on missions together as a 3-man team," replied Atari sipping his beverage. Kie's eyes lit up at the thought of being on Atari's team. _I'd get to fight side by side with him! Like being his sidekick and we'd get to spend so much time together! Oh my gosh, my heart is beating faster and faster at the thought of it. _Atari gulped down his breakfast and proceeded out into the backyard to train.

He was practicing jumping from each tree using his momentum to help him stick to the trunk before moving to the next one. Kie sat under a tree and watched him train. His moves were absolutely perfect and he moved about exercises quickly, reviewing lessons over and over again. He ran at the largest tree, ran up it, and back flipped off while throwing shurikan at targets to his right and left. He never missed and always threw wit perfect precision every time. After a time he decided to cool down by practicing his chakra control. He did this by slowly walking up the tree without using his hands. He had propelled chakra to the soles of his feet and had sustained a specific chakra level while walking up the tree. He did it slow, precise and perfect. He continued these three exercises multiple times that day, until Kie ah to leave and Garu came to observe. Garu and Atari sparred, and for the first time, Atari won by flipping Garu into a tree. Garu smiled and Atari reviewed all his sword techniques. He was mastering every attack, jab, stab, block, and swipe that Garu taught him.

Quickly a month had passed, with Atari's new abilities at the ready. He proceeded to school the next day confident in his new abilities. He now carried his sword on his back as he had done before, and he had always known how to fight using it, but now he knew even better. H met up with Ren and they discussed that month's training. However, as Atari scanned the crowd of visitors from the other villages, he could not find Orchi. _I'll get him at his match, _thought Atari as he witnessed Master Genjin unrolling the new scroll of matches. He then turned it around for the crowd to behold.

Match 1- Orchi Sahuna

Kriet Uni

Match 2- Atari Lachapta

Nejeka Henara

Match 3- Kie Nappa

Yoh Katta

Match 4- Ren Washinta

Sub

"Again, I except close matches form all of you, and their will be a "sub" for Ren because of some mishaps that happened the day the first round ended," Master Genjin announced looking at Atari and Kie when he spoke the last part. "Now, let the quarterfinals begin!"

Atari looked around and observed the clapping crowd. The fights were to be held in a ring and the stands held the specters, except at the top witch was covered with a roof made of paper. The eight Hokages from the other villages observed the matches from up there, with two Jonin body guarding them. As Atari and the other combatants took their seats at a bench, Ren and Atari both noticed that there were more and more guards form the Jenko clan surround the arena in different posts. They were recognized because they, like Waya, wore masks to cover their faces. Atari whispered to Ren quickly, trying to avoid drawing attention:

"The Jenko clan guards are here."

"Why are they here? I something big going to happen," asked Ren looking around and nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't know…but they seem to be looking at me constantly," replied Atari glancing around.

"Maybe they heard about the incident…in the woods with Kie?" Ren said offering an answer.

"Maybe…but those ninja were trying to _kill _me, and one knew about Yuchi," Atari replied again filling Ren in with the details that had occurred that night.

"Very good observing Atari, how can there be puddles if it hasn't rained in weeks?" Ren compliment optimistically, like always.

A whistle was blown for silence and Master Genjin signaled for the first two combatants; Orchi and Kriet. Kriet cracked his knuckles aggressively and Atari scanned the grounds again for Orchi…with no success. Kriet stood facing no one for what seemed like forever, but finally, Orchi entered the arena, followed by what looked like an army of those blue ninja that Atari had killed that night. The blue ninja stayed in the tunnel as Orchi proceeded out. His smirk and strides were filled wit engulfing darkness. He laughed that soft evil laugh before Master Genjin dropped his hand.

Chapter 19

A Dark Jutsu

Orchi sprinted forward and jabbed Kriet backwards at the start. Kriet coughed, but as Orchi attempted this again, he jumped higher into the air by propelling himself with chakra. Orchi followed, but Kriet suddenly dropped threw the air until he was below Orchi. He then made hand signs and fired a K.O. kick that propelled Orchi even higher. Kriet then followed with a bunch of punches and strikes, including one to the heart. Orchi did not seem phased by this. Orchi simply rolled to the side, grabbed Kriet by the shoulders, and began the descent into the ground. Kriet freed himself at the last minute and both of them slammed into the ground. As the dust cleared, both people's fists were interlocked. Both fighters looked determined. The built up chakra shot both of them backwards, but Kriet maintained his balance, unlike Orchi. Kriet fired tons upon tons of shurikan, but Orchi simply moved to the opposite side to dodge them. Atari noticed Kriet was all scratched up and Orchi did not even have a bruise. Orchi made hand signs and suddenly sunk into the ground. Kriet looked around frantically, but to no avail. Orchi appeared out of the ground and burned Kriet severely with a Fireball Jutsu.

"I'll make this fun for you. Behold my ultimate jutsu! Dark Void Jutsu!" Orchi smirked and raised his hands and built up chakra as Kriet stood still, stunned with amazement and wonder. Kie read form her book Master Mary had given her:

"Chakra is an invisible energy, used to perform jutsus." Kie looked up as a blend of black and dark purple chakra swirled into a ball, levitated above Orchi's up stretched palms. "But wait…that chakra is _visible_! Um…oh…it says here in my book that is chakra is built up enough, it can become so powerful it can resist invisibility and be seen."

Kriet heard this and stared wide eyed with terror at the ball of chakra before him. Orchi just smiled, showing his true dark nature. The ball got larger, and larger, until Orchi levitated it above the whole arena! Kriet felt weak and defenseless against this jutsu. Orchi then laughed evilly and jumped into the air, and threw the ball toward Kriet. Kriet just stared at it before Ren shouted:

"RUN KRIET RUN! Get out of the way fast!"

Kriet suddenly got to his senses and began running in the opposite direction. The ball was flying at a very extreme speed and Kriet was just to slow. The ball did not _hit _Kriet; it _engulfed _him into its void of darkness. Orchi then stalked forward, building chakra in his fists and also walked into the ball, witch lay motionless on the ground, except for the swirling blend of black and purple. Atari stared, horrified as the arena was silent with anticipation. Yoh, Kie, and Nejeka all bet on Orchi coming out, but Atari and Ren bet on Kriet silently. The silence drove the crowd crazy, but none showed it. Meanwhile…the real fight was happening inside the ball of chakra...

Chapter 20

Forever Imprisoned in Darkness

Kriet stayed against the wall and watched in horror as Orchi entered. Orchi laughed loudly this time and raised his chakra-built up fists.

"Now it's just you and me…no specters, no other enemies…and no friends to cheer you on. Welcome to the Void of Darkness, this match ends here," Orchi smirked and his eyes revealed pure evil and darkness. Orchi's palms glowed white as thick black smoke surrounded the rest of his hands. After getting into an attacking stance, Orchi plowed forward with "demon speed." Kriet was faster this time and propelled himself up against the round roof of the ball. He stuck there by doing the same chakra control exercise Atari practiced. Orchi bounced off one side and followed Kriet wherever he crawled.

However, his chakra was used up in time and Kriet dropped to the ground. He was startled by Orchi who placed his palm on Kriet's forehead as he flew over, sending shock waves of pain, hatred, and suffering threw Kriet's head. Just like Atari and his curse mark, Kriet fell his mind slipping away as he fell backwards. His energy was depleted, and his mind went dormant as his eyes closed and he landed flat on his back. Orchi landed perfectly and he withdrew the ball of chakra sot he crowd could see. Master Genjin felt Kriet's forehead and asked softly:

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing to harsh sir, I just _imprisoned his mind forever in darkness_!" Orchi laughed evilly again as the medics escaped with Kriet on a stretcher as the blue ninja's filed in with lit torches. Master Genjin called for the other Jonin, and what looked like fast moving pellets pummeled down from the sky and surrounded Orchi. Orchi snapped his fingers and a big battle arose between the blue ninja and the Jonin of Honamochi. Atari and the other combatants hoped over the bench and joined the fight. However, Atari heard a shriek or terror coming from their Hokage. Atari blasted himself up to the top floor as two blue ninja held kunine to the Hokage's neck. Atari had dealt with this before and witnessed both Jonin dead on the floor. The other Hokage had escaped. Atari flipped over the ninja as the Hokage shouted:

"No Atari, you're strong, but don't end your life like this! You're too young to die today!" Atari summoned a lot of chakra and released a deadly Multiple Shurikan Jutsu that killed both blue ninja. Atari helped the stunned Hokage up and out to safety with other Jonin before returning to the battle in the arena.

The battle raged on with neither side willing to lose. Atari killed three blue ninja before finally spotting Orchi. Orchi easily wiped four Jonin off their feet and made a break for the winner's bracket bench. When he sat down, Atari jumped on him. They rolled around exchanging punches. Orchi asked Atari with an evil tinge of darkness in his voice:

"This battle will end soon enough Atari, and then the matches will continue once again, no need to fight me."

"Where's my brother Orchi? Where is Yuchi Lachapta? The blue ninja you sent a month ago told me you knew where to find him," answered Atari grabbing Orchi's slimy neck.

"He is…SOMEWHERE," answered Orchi kicking Atari backwards only to get trampled by many feet. Atari last saw Orchi breaking for the bench again, but as he sat down, he called all the blue ninja off. Those ninja still standing disappeared and the bloody bodies of dead ninja were removed. Atari glared at Orchi. Orchi smiled a toothy grin. Atari and the other combatants sat down as the next match was ready to commence. Atari only had to get back up as his name appeared on the screen. He faced Nejeka as he spoke:

"I said this before; I swore on Raouni's bloodshed…I vow to win!"

"What a promising vow...made only to be broken," sneered Nejeka.

Meanwhile…The other Hokage had returned and taken their seats to watch this match. The Hokage next to Honamochi's Hokage stared in shock at Nejeka's growth. _My son…has grown up greatly, in mind and spirit. If he wins this match…I will make him the heir to the Gengaru clan. After all, he did defeat Raouni. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 21

A Failure Stands Tall

Atari took his new fighting stance Garu had taught him. Nejeka took his normal stance. Atari thought quickly: _Close combat is a bad idea, so I should attack him from a distance. Token would only damage him a little bit, so I should use…Hefari like he does. _Nejeka charged in with superior sped to that of Ren or Raouni's. Atari just got out of the way by the time Nejeka's palm nearly battered his rib cage. Atari rolled threw the air and pressed his palm against Nejeka's spine. Nejeka cough a little, but did not seem phased. "I guess you've learned more Hefari, but wait…an Amachi knows all three already!" Nejeka taunted haughtily. Atari contained his anger at the thought of Nejeka taunting his clan. Ren cheered from the bench as Atari was thoughtless as he sprang toward Nejeka. They exchanged strikes to each other's organs. The chakra blasted them both backwards, and Atari fell on his back. Nejeka took this to full advantage and leaped into the air gracefully. He slammed his heel into Atari's stomach and bounced away. Atari bounced up and flipped into Nejeka's shoulder. Nejeka stumbled backwards and Atari made hand signs.

"Water Clone Jutsu; River of Pain," he shouted as about three dozen water clones arose from the ground. Nejeka was surrounded. Without hesitation, Nejeka flipped threw the air and destroyed two water clones.

"The more you hide in the back, the more clearer victory becomes," Nejeka said slyly.

"And…How do you figure that?" Asked Atari questionably confused.

"If I attack the real you, he clones are automatically destroyed, leaving only one of you. The more the real you stay out of the fight, the clearer it is to decide witch one is _real_ and witch ones are mere _clones_," answered Nejeka matter of factly.

He easily destroyed three more clones, and sprinted towards Atari. Atari was lofted into the air and battered around by Nejeka's fists before he was slammed abruptly into the dirt. Nejeka smile din victory as the dust cleared away to reveal…a _puddle of water_! Nejeka scratched his scalp in confusion. _Wait…how could this be? I clearly saw that this one was staying out of the fight the most! He used deception, I should have thought before I struck. _Nejeka was kicked in the back of the head and as he stumbled forward, Atari dived in pressing his palm into Nejeka's back. This stress caused Nejeka to cough up blood. Atari flipped off him and threw two shurikan precisely. Nejeka rolled out of the way and drew his sword. Atari, feeling extra comfortable, drew his as well. "The Sakabato…a famous and deadly blade," recited Nejeka as if he memorized it from a book.

"How do you know its name," Asked Atari as they began clashing swords.

"You do not know about the legacy of the Sakabato?" Asked Nejeka sneering as a flash of silver just missed his nose.

"Let me tell you…that blade is deadly and famous. Many men's blood was shed on that blade, because it was owned by…Reggie Menjin. He was a famous ninja in Japan. Have you ever heard of the Revolution? It was a grand war between China and Japan. Japan won of course, because we received thousands of Chinese citizens as slaves. However, during the war, one ninja stood out among the others. He was Reggie, and he owned the Sakabato. He was a grand fighter, with a signature jutsu called the "Nine Tongues of Death." However, he was an avenger, and he was the tool that ensured Japan's victory over China. He slain over 50,000 men and soldiers during the war. And the war only lasted about 10 years. They say he slain 500 men each week after that. He was a full fledged _killer_. His sword was known all over Japan and China as the "sword that killed over a million people." Like I had said, many men died on the end of that blade. And if the rumors are true, your true name is not Atari Lachapta…it is indeed…Atari Menjin. You are the son of that very killer. Your shinobi shozoku and blade that were found with you was _his_. He gave you his shinobi shozoku and the Sakabato. Maybe that is why you are an avenger too. Think about it."

During that whole story, they had clashed swords enough hat they both just stood staring at each other, inhaling deep breaths. Atari clutched his sword. _I knew this sword was famous…but not for killing. I have heard of Reggie, and I am his son! That is this sword's dark past, of killing and sorrow. I make another vow for all those lives my father took. I will change this sword into a tool of good doing, instead of a weapon used for evil purposes. This is not Reggie Menjin's Sakabato; it is Atari Lachapta's Sakabato. It is a whole new life, with a whole new avenger! _Atari propelled himself at Nejeka and they slashed swords again. By a split second difference, Atari slashed open Nejeka's arm. Without hesitation, he then switched the direction of the momentum and cut Nejeka's wrist on the other hand gripping his sword. The sword flipped threw the air with no direction like a silver graceful serpent. Atari flipped over Nejeka as he howled in pain. Atari gripped both swords and crossed them in Nejeka's direction. According to Nejeka, the very image of Reggie was reflected in Atari's black eyes. Nejeka stared in horror.

Meanwhile, up near the Hokage, Raouni had been released and was watching the match form afar. _Go Atari…change the Sakabato while it is in your hands. And destroy Nejeka too. He can not be heir; he would take over and destroy Japan! Then we would have civil war. Come on Atari, you can't let Nejeka win! _

Atari asked nicely once:

"Back down now, and I won't hurt you more than I have."

Nejeka just stared, clutching his wrist. Atari asked again…and again, until he was driven mad form impatience. "EAT YOUR OWN WORDS NEJEKA! _ONCE A FAILURE, ALWAYS A FAILURE_!" Nejeka, like Raouni, accepted the end and nodded his head saying:

"This failure stands tall."

Atari kept the swords crossed and the swords cut Nejeka's waist as they threw him backwards. Nejeka seemed dazed, and Master Genjin declared Atari the winner of the match exaggerating the words as he announced:

"Atari _Lachapta _is the winner of the second match was will proceed to the semifinals to graduate."

Atari bowed politely and took a seat on the opposite side of the bench from Orchi. Orchi hissed as Atari came closer:

"Great fight _Atari Menjin_."

Atari glared at him and said:

"My name is Atari _Lachapta _now, and even if I went by Menjin, I'd be a different type of Menjin."

Atari took his place on the bench and observed as Kie and Yoh walked toward Master Genjin to begin their match.

Chapter 22

Eye of the Devil

Yoh sighed in boredom at Kie and shook his head in despair.

"Such…a disappointment," Yoh sighed as he decided not to draw the sword just yet.

Kie's eyes got wide with terror as her eyes fell upon the sheath of Yoh' cursed blade. _I should fight this like a normal battle, but when I get the chance, I should destroy the sword strapped to his back. _Master Genjin started the fight and Kie flipped over Yoh. She landed and threw a shurikan at Yoh. Acting as if it was foreseen, Yoh stepped to the side and dodged the shurikan with ease. However, Suddenly, Kie's figure exploded into nothing, and the petite shurikan exploded to reveal the _real _Kie! Atari nodded in approval as she whipped a kunine at Yoh. It scratched his arm and it began to bleed. Yoh looked calm and collected as Kie charged in unprepared. Yoh grabbed her fists and threw her over him only to roll and kick her backwards in the stomach. Kie tumbled backwards and began making hand signs again. However, she did not have enough chakra. She trembled with weakness and Yoh sprinted forward. He launched her into the air and began kicking her madly. Kie blocked a lot of the attacks, but many hit her as well. Atari could sense she was tired and beat, only five minutes into the match! Kie fell to the ground and laid there hopelessly. Ren stood up again and cheered loudly. That seemed to encourage her and she stood up. Drawing chakra, she spit out a massive Fireball Jutsu that Yoh did not anticipate. Burned almost to a crisp, Yoh did not give up. Kie and Yoh exchanged multiple blows to the face and stomach, but Kie seemed unbeatable. They both were beat badly.

"Am I a disappointment now?" Asked Kie huffing to catch her breath.

"No…just a pesky annoyance," replied Yoh as they both made multiple hand signs. Yoh copied Kie and fired a Fireball Jutsu. Kie jumped into the air and used the very jutsu Atari had taught her in the woods.

"Multiple Shurikan Jutsu!" Announced Kie triumphantly as she spun in circles firing shurikan in every direction. Atari clapped silently. Yoh was battered left and right by the flying metal weapons. Yoh bled a gallon of blood before Kie finally stopped due to dizziness. "Are you done yet," asked Kie catching her breath.

"No…I'm just getting started," replied Yoh threatening to draw the sword.

Kie sprang into action out of desperation. She flipped over Yoh throwing shurikan and attempted to kick the sword's sheath. She landed imperfectly and Yoh whipped around with a kunine that he jabbed into her arm. Kie withdrew the shurikan out to her flesh and threw it back at Yoh who stepped to the side. Kie tried again to flip threw the air over Yoh. Yoh watched and jumped backwards, doing half a back flip. He kicked Kie directly in the back and she exploded into nothing. Yoh looked around to find Kie coming from behind him. He whipped around to face her and kicked her again, only to have it explode into nothing like before. Another Kie appeared behind him and slammed him into the dirt. Kie bounced back and as Yoh began to get up; she charged in and stabbed three kunine into his arms and back. Yoh howled in pain. Without hesitation, Kie rolled over him and threw shurikan not at his back, but at the sword. The shurikan just bounced off. "You think you can just destroy my sword? You fool! This sword is not an ordinary blade. Like the Sakabato, my sword is made of the strongest and finest metals. You can not just merely destroy it like that." Yoh turned around only to have Kie flip back over him and attempt to kick him in the side. Her kick was blocked by his arm and he blew her back. Kie trembled as he began to untie his headband. "I hoped not to ever use this…but I'd like to see what it can do." He removed the green headband to reveal…a _third_ eye on his forehead! "This is the Eye of the Devil. It can paralyze anything. And if they make eye contact, the victim turns into a…_demon_. Kie crawled back as Yoh pulled back his jet black hair. His red eyes were more distinct, and then he ripped off his black cloak and white sash. Underneath was a scar cutting his chest in half. His black pants molded to his legs by themselves and Kie seemed paralyzed with fear. He walked toward her and tied the bandages around his wrists and hands tighter. Kie crawled back until she reached against the wall. Yoh smiled.

"Get…get away from me!" Kie warned drawing a shaking kunine.

"Are you a little scared? Or is it just the sensation of the devil," asked Yoh sarcastically.

Yoh touched two of his fingers to his temples and shouted loudly: "Dawn of Sunset; Eye of Devil Jutsu!"

A bright light began glittering from Yoh's third eye. It began to get wider, and the dark pupil got darker. Kie drew enough courage and strength to whip the kunine that was in her head at Yoh's head. With inhumanly quick speed, Yoh sidestepped and smiled, revealing shiny, pearly white fangs. The eye began to glow green as Yoh's skin began to grow a darker shade of red.

"What are you?!" Shouted Kie as she shook violently looking into Yoh's eyes. She paid attention to make sure that she never made eye contact with the third eye.

"I am what you will become soon enough," replied Yoh, his voice seeming deeper and steadier than normal Yoh.

"He's possessed by his third eye," Kie shouted, hoping Master Genjin would intervene. He did not, but stared in horror at the truth. As Yoh reached toward her with both arms, revealing red ruby sharp nails and red scaly skin, Kie jumped to her feet and rolled threw his legs. She released a shurikan into him as she did this. Yoh howled in pain and Kie stood up again. She reluctantly charged forward drawing another kunine. Yoh whipped around, more dangerously than ever. Kie flipped over him and jabbed the kunine into his shoulder. He howled again, and instead of blood, bled green fluid. Kie dove underneath him and swept his feet out form under him. He fell back wards and she flew under him, only to perform the same jutsu Atari had. Yoh landed on the round, battered and defeated. Kie stood trembling, ready in case this _thing_ wasn't finished.

Master Genjin took a few steps forward, and with a shaking hand declared Kie the winner. Kie's feared evaporated into the mere past and she jumped and cheered. She observed Yoh as his normal skin tone slowly and reluctantly returned, his clothes returning, the fangs decreasing, his eyes becoming normal, and the third eye closing. Master Genjin then tied the headband back onto Yoh's forehead. He was back to normal. The crowd was speechless as Kie cheered once again. She took her seat next to Atari. He moved to the side slightly, as to maintain personal space between them. "Did you see that Atari? Did you see me? Was I good? I finally mastered that jutsu you taught me. How did it look?" Atari took a few minutes to completely comprehend the multitude of questions Kie posed to him.

"Um…yeah…I guess you did well," he finally replied, turning to watch the next match after the "normal" Yoh was remove don a stretcher. Kie's eyes brightened as she thought:

_He complimented me, he thought I did well! Yes, I am one step closer to becoming Chunin and possibly fighting by his side. That would be so exciting. I can see it now…An ambush, me and Atari back to back, then springing into action; kicking, punching, throwing kunine and shurikan, propelling mighty jutsus. We would make such a great team. We would be #1. Saka would always be second best, and to think, after all this is done, I'll finally have the boyfriend of my dreams! _

As she dreamt this, her facial expressions were so wild that it was as if she was speaking out loud her thoughts. Atari shook his head sadly.

_She wishes we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, but I will only be here for a short while. I will become a Jonin, then leave Honamochi behind and search for Yuchi. I hope we're not on the same squad together. I'd rather be with Orchi and Nejeka than with her. It's not that I hate her; she's just plain annoying with her nonstop talking. I hope Ren is on my squad though. _

After these thoughts were completely thought out, Master Genjin dropped his hand for the next match…Ren and a mystery fighter.

Chapter 23

No Opponent, No Fight; Squads Are Revealed!

Ren waited nervously as Master Genjin's hand levitated above him. In front of him stood nothing. No opponent, no sparring dummy, no nothing. Ren's nerves were on wits end when Master Genjin finally dropped his hand. Ren took a position and looked at him confused. He had _no opponent, _how could they fight? Master Genjin smiled at Ren before announcing:

"No opponent, no fight, so Ren Washinta moves on to the semifinals automatically! Now, to post your squads! These are the team mates you will be training with no matter if you graduated or not. Depending on if you graduated, that will decide your training exercises. If your teammates did not graduate, then once your whole squad does graduate, you will be put into the mission rankings once your squad is tested, ranked, and every squad member has paid the registration fee and other expenses. "

On the screen flickered the squad members and sensei with each one:

**Squad 1- **Yoh, Orchi, Eruka, - **Sensei Fogu**

Squad 2- Kriet, Hikaru, Kie- **Sensei Kaze**

Squad 3- Ren, Atari, Saka-** Tashi Sensei **

Squad 4- Numa, Tamari, Nejeka- **Sensei Quin**

Squad 5- Raouni, Waya, Zeak- **Sensei Dye**

The fighters stood speechless; some excited, some indifferent, some mortified, some disappointed. Kie was one of the mortified. She stood, mouth open wide, at the names; Ren, Atari, and _Saka_. _How can this be?!? _She wondered this as she observed the names in her squad. Kriet and Hikaru were with her.

And some guy named Zeak was with Raouni and Waya. Who was Zeak? The only Zeak she knew was the Zeak that lived 1 house down from Atari, and he was too young to become a Chunin. He was only a genin, being home schooled by his mother. But that was also two years ago, and maybe he improved enough to skip.

Anger boiled inside her at the thought of Atari being with Saka instead of her. _I have to change this…mistake! I should be with Atari, not Saka. _She devised a cunning plan for that very night. She did not even think twice about the possibility of getting caught. _As long as I'm with Atari, I don't care what else happens_.

Chapter 24

I'm No Thief or Spy

Atari and Ren celebrated that night.

"To the future Chunin…Atari and Ren!" Cheered Ren as him and Atari clinked glasses.

"Here's to a squad that's Kie-free," cheered Atari as they took a sip of their flavored water and clinked again.

"Yeah, did you see her face when she discovered that she wasn't with you? Priceless I tell you, priceless!"

"I think there was more to it than that," replied Atari drawing serious again.

"What could be more mortifying than not being with your crush?" Asked Ren sipping his drink.

"Oh…I don't know…maybe…not being with your crush…and having your crush being with your _rival_," replied Atari as Ren and he cracked up at the coincidence.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we are with Saka, while Kie is stuck with Kriet and Hikaru, no offense to those guys, because I've got nothing but respect for them," laughed Ren.

Kie watched from her bedroom window at Atari's house. It was lit up brightly, as Haro had planned for Ren to sleepover at Atari's as a celebration for their excellent performances. Kie watched as she saw their silhouettes move, outlined by the light from the crackling kitchen fire. She could defiantly tell them apart, because Atari's was the one that did not move much. Kie sighed in depression at the days events. She was proud of herself and Atari for passing, but the fact that they were not in the same squad upset her greatly. Suddenly, her timepiece hummed its alarm. She shut it off and cracked her knuckles. It was time to put the plan into action.

She would not let Saka have Atari, no matter what. She fitted on her kimono and tip toed out the door. She shut the paper door tightly and quietly, as not to wake her parents. She did not take her straw sandals, as she feared they would create too much noise. She took the lantern from the house and proceeded down the path, looking frantically as not to be seen by anyone. It was a chilly night. When Kie passed Atari's house, although she had only walked about 100 yards, the brisk wind had made her toes numb on the hard ground, her kimono stiff, and her skin to sprout goose bumps. She shivered and was almost about to knock on the door and ask to be warmed by their tempting fire just for a minute. She denied herself that warmth and continued down the path until she reached the Hokage's Temple.

It was a large tower, both tall and wide, with many hallways. Somehow, Kie had to find her way to the Chunin Records Room, where she would find the list for her year and erase Saka's name from Atari's squad, and replace it with her own. Shivering terribly and numb to the bone, she slowly and quietly opened the large wooden doors with the symbol of Honamochi on both of them and crept inside.

Once inside, Kie took a moment to warm her, and analyze her surroundings. She knew there were many Jonin patrolling the temple 24/7, but she did not see any. She walked slowly into the temple after dowsing the lantern and leaving it by the door to grab on her way out. The forks and hallways were lit with torches that, even though it was not the Buddhists temple, it gave it that feel. Kie crept along the walls of each hallway she traveled, keeping a close watch on everything.

Suddenly, the torches ahead of her blew out, and Kie was left in complete darkness. Unable to see, she continued at a slower pace, but still tripped on a stone and tumble down a stairway. Once she landed on the bottom, she stood up dazed, unsure of her location in the monstrous temple. She had wandered into the Buddhists sanctuary part of the Hokage's temple. She felt it appropriate to bow before the altar and offer a prayer. She prayed for Atari, for herself, Ren, and concerns on her mind before rising. The statue of the Buddha gleamed handsomely and she bowed once again before leaving. She left a tree of grapes as an offering on one of the golden platters to the left of the statue. The candles, one on each side of the altar, lit her path until she reached the top of the stairs.

Once there, Kie crept backwards until the torches were lit again. Kie crept along more forks and hallways so much she swore under her breath that she went threw the same hall twice. She read the signs on the hallways and doors, although they were difficult to read because of the lack of light. She followed a sign that read "Chunin," down to a sign that read "Chunin Squads," finally to a door labeled "Chunin Squad Records".

Breathing deeply for a moment, Kie pushed the door open and tip toed inside. She forgot to shut the door, but thought it didn't matter, for she was only to switch a few names and be gone. She fingered threw the records of past Chunin, dating all the way back to when the First Hokage was a Chunin! She recognized her father and mother's names along with Ren's parents and Raouni's, Kriet's and Nejeka's, Numa's, Waya's, Eruka's, Hikaru's, Saka's, but not Orchi's. All that was written for Atari was his father's name; Reggie Menjin. Nejeka had been correct about Atari's heritage; Atari's father was indeed Reggie Menjin, the avenger from the Revolution. Pictures were alongside the names. Kie gazed a long time at Reggie; his young and radiant face, much like Atari's, Lean body, black shinobi shozoku that now Atari wore, and the Sakabato on his back. Kie could see why Atari was his son, for they had much resemblance of each other. Kie guessed that those pictures were taken around when Reggie was the same age as Atari. Atari's mother's name was no where to be found. Kie finally refocused and began flipping through the records for their year once again.

She finally found her objective and drew a writing utensil and scratched out Saka's name violently. After her name was completely erased so that no trace of it remained, Kie began to write hers. K, i, e, N, a, p, p, cold metal was pressed against Kie's neck. A chilling voice spoke out from behind her in the shadows:

"Who are you, a thief or a spy? What are you doing with this year's Chunin list?"

Kie gulped and replied, her voice shaking:

"I am n-n-no thief or s-s-spy, I am…"

"Then what are you girl? You don't look like a familiar servant or slave of the Hokage, what is your business here," interrupted the guard that pressed the kunine harder against her throat.

"I…am simply organizing the records sir," replied Kie quickly.

"Hmmmm…suspicious, but believable, I'll be back to check on your progress in about five minutes, and you better be done or it's the whip for you!" The guard released Kie from his grip and him and his partner trotted outside slamming the door behind them. Kie heard the jingling of the lock as she realized they had trapped her inside. _Ok…now I have to be quick and get out of here, without getting caught…if only Atari were here, he would know how to get out. _Kie finished switching the two names and began thinking about how to escape her prison. She looked out the window and discovered that an overlooking balcony, probably from the Hokage's bedroom, was not far below where she was being held prisoner.

She quickly untied her kimono sash and tied it around her waist and onto the latch on the paper frame. After determining that her plan had worked, she leaped forward and tore the window open. She heard curious comments fading as she descended onto the balcony. As she reached the floor, her sash ripped and she landed flat on her back. Hearing the trampling of guards down the stairs coming her way, she dealt through the pain and descended again, she was comfortably on the ground. Guards bordered the balcony she had previously descended from and stared down at her. At once, the guards drew their bows and began shooting arrows constantly at her. An arrow just missed her side and pierced her kimono, tearing the delicate silk fabric. Kie began to climb the fence as she had been taught. She hopped over the top and landed perfectly on the opposite side. She did not hesitate, but took off running through the Hokage's many gardens filled with nocturnal flowers. She dashed through the gates and disappeared down the pathway, only to stop and hide behind a house as she heard guards patrolling the village looking for her. She tied o her rain hood and hunched over to disguise herself as an old elder. She crept back to the temple for a split second only to snatch her lantern that she had abandoned.

She returned to her house, gasping for breath. She hung the lantern back up on the hook outside her door and crept back inside and into her room. She changed out of her kimono and into her sleeping outfit and nursed the injuries on her arms and legs she had received from the fall and descending. After all the blood was cleaned up she noticed that her mother would ask in the morning about her torn sash and pierced kimono. Her mother was very observant and would also ask about her dirty feet. Kie quickly washed them and spent the next few hours sewing patches onto her kimono and extending her sash to reach its full length. After her tiring night was completed, Kie took one last look at Atari's now darkened home and collapsed on her bed dreaming of missions her and Atari would complete together, now that they were on the same squad.

Chapter 25

The Rose of Disappointment

With only three days of spare training time, Garu put Atari through some serious harsh conditions. He had him walk on hot coals, stand in snow produced from the ice house in town, do a hand stand for 2 hours supported by nothing but chakra, practice sword fighting with his eyes closed, harvest rice with his hands tied behind his back, get himself untied by bending himself in awkward shapes while being completely bound and suspended upside down, and stay in a painful position for hours upon hours of silence. Garu worked Atari hard, from dawn to dusk, allowing him to get only two hours of sleep each night. Raouni would sometimes come over and watch him train, cheering him on from the sides. Ren showed up from time to time to say hello and spar, just in chase they were against each other.

"No matter what happens, I'll still be your friend," promised Ren one night after sparing.

"Me too," promised Atari, praying that it did not have to come to that ever.

"At least we both graduate no matter what, and we're in the same squad," replied Ren optimistically. Atari shook his head thinking: _There goes Ren again, another optimistic comment_.

"Yeah…I guess that's good," Atari said gulping down his water and dumping half of it down his kimono.

"Well, I better get going, the semifinals are tomorrow…and you might get your shot at Orchi," said Ren waving as he disappeared out of sight down the path.

Atari lay on his back, his body aching from the previous days' exercises. _Maybe I will face Orchi…then I'll make him pay for what he did to both Hikaru and Kriet. Then I'll force him to reveal Yuchi's location to me. If it goes well, I might leave this village early and find him. _

Atari breathed a heavy sigh and got up, his body aching in protest. Atari walked on inside and plopped onto his bed, only to have his bedroom door knocked upon by Haro, indicating that Kie was here to see him. Atari rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed again. He didn't bother fixing his hair as he did out of habit usually. Kie stood at the door smiling brightly at him. She held a rose in her hand. She blushed at him and offered the flower. He accepted the offer and stared at it confused thinking; _what's the occasion? _Kie smiled and proudly said:

"It is a wish for a good match tomorrow, and that we'll be successful on many of our missions together." Atari's eyes got wide. _Wait, I thought Saka was in our group. _Atari posed this question to Kie and she showed him a copy of the records she had obtained when she had gone to switch the names. Atari's eyes got wide as his eyes saw that Kie _was _in their group, and that Saka was with Hikaru and Kriet. Atari shook his head in disbelief.

Kie smiled as he dashed down the street to Ren, whom lived three houses down. He waved to Zeak when he passed him. He knocked on Ren's door and found Ren answering in his sleeping kimono. Ren yawned:

"I thought we called it a night Atari, we have a big day tomorrow."

Atari showed Ren the paper and his eyes got wide with disbelief. His sapphire eyes looked like they would burst. Ren pulled at his red messed up hair as he almost screamed. Atari nodded sadly and they both cursed at the mishap. "I know this isn't nice…but I hope she dies fighting a genin or something on our first mission. Then we could be a pair," Ren smiled evilly at the thought.

"Sadly, that would be nice," agreed Atari as he stuffed the paper back into his sash. They said goodnight again and Atari walked home. Kie had waited for him and he returned their paper. Kie was smiling the whole time. Atari looked at her and she cheered gleefully:

"Goodnight Atari, fight well tomorrow, I'll be rooting for you, even if you are against me."

Atari shut the door and went back onto his bed. He had nightmares of him and Ren fighting a Jonin and about to kill him, when Kie comes up and hugs Atari, causing Atari to dropt he kunine, the Jonin to get up, and kill them all. _Please don't have me verse her…please not her…please…_

Chapter 26

There is A Light In This Darkness

Atari woke the next morning screaming from another nightmare. Haro had been at his bedside all night, washing his forehead every time he had screamed. Although it took some convincing, he finally dashed out the door with the Sakabato on his back and toward the grounds where the semifinals were to be held.

"He is acting odder with every passing day," Haro exclaimed waving as Atari disappeared down the road. Garu placed his worn hand on her shoulder.

"Although it has been years Haro, you must remember…he is of Menjin blood, not ours. He is an Amachi. And that blood has a dark and bloody history behind it and the Sakabato," replied Garu.

"I never knew…that we would house such a boy when the Hokage had given him to me," confessed Haro.

"Ah…he will face many challenges with his heritage. First, he's an Amachi, second, Nejeka was right, he is not Atari Lachapta…he is indeed…Atari Menjin, son of the deadly Reggie Menjin, and third, he is the new master of the Sakabato,"

"He will choose his path," confirmed Haro.

"I hope he chooses the right one," Garu sighed as he and his wife glided into the house and shut the door.

Atari met up with Ren as the matches were posted:

Match 1- Ren Washinta

Kie Nappa

Match 2- Atari Lachapta

Orchi Sahuna

Atari spotted Orchi already on the bench waiting and smiling a dark grin. Master Genjin took his place and Ren and Atari exchanged a high five before him and Kie faced each other. Kie winked and bushed at Atari and he just gave her a thumb up.

Master Genjin dropped his hand and the crowd roared. This time, Raouni was shouting "go Ren" as Ren had done for him. Nejeka just smirked, Kriet wasn't anywhere to be seen, Orchi said nothing, Hikaru cheered for Kie, Saka cheered for Ren, Tamari cheered for Kie, Waya wasn't anywhere around either, Eruka and Numa cheered for Kie, and Atari cheered for Ren quietly. Both combatants sprang into action in unison. They flipped over each other and Ren was the first to launch an attack. He fired a kunine and whipped a punch at close range that was powered by chakra. Kie was blown backwards by this blow. Kie wiped her lip and charged forward. Kie and Ren collided with punches. Finally, Kie managed to shove her knee into Ren's stomach, causing blood to spill out of his mouth as he sprawled backward. Ren stood up quickly, only to get struck up into the air by Kie. Trying to imitate Atari's Pride of Lions technique, she bounced off the ground with her foot leading the way. However, Ren rolled around and caught her foot. Throwing her around, Ren tossed her into the ground like tossed salad. He then dove down and jabbed his heel into her stomach. Blood erupted out of her nose and mouth when Ren landed. Making simultaneous hand signs, they both fired a powerful Multiple Shurikan Jutsu that knocked both of them backward. Kie flipped back and bounced off the wall to take down Ren again. Ren was battered against the wall by Kie nonstop punches, until he finally managed to pushed himself up and "donkey kick" her away. This time, Ren charged in making hand signs. He used his signature jutsu that everyone knew him by:

"Groundhog Burrowing Jutsu!"

The ground rumbled and Kie looked around frantically. As she did this, Ren charged in and managed to bat her around for a few moments until dozens of tiny groundhogs burrowed their way to the surface of the fighting ground. Ren commanded them with his hand gestures and they assaulted in unison. Kie was bit and scratched by dozens of groundhogs. Ren occasionally chimed in by blowing her back into the massacre of groundhogs by using a Hurricane Jutsu. After the groundhogs receded, Kie lay on the ground with no will to fight. But she did manage to get up muttering:

"I…won't…let down…Atari."

Atari heard this and a look of shock were pasted on his face for a split second. Ren charged forward again, but Kie grabbed his wrists and swung him around in a circle before letting him go flying into the wall. Kie breathed heavily at the lack of energy. Ren struggled to stand, and he charged in again. Kie drew a kunine and when Ren was in arms distance, they both chucked the kunine at each other. Both were hit in the chest by the cold knife. Kie screamed in pain and Ren merely fell to the ground. Both were deadly still.

Ren was slowly pushing himself to his knees but Master Genjin eased him down again after taking one look at Kie. Kie's eyes were wide open, and she looked like she was staring in horror at something in the distance. Her skin was cold, but she was breathing. Master Genjin removed the kunine from Kie's chest and Kie was imported out. Ren was lifted up and placed on the finalist bench. Atari rubbed his eyes. _Now it's my turn. I must avenge Hikaru…and discover Yuchi's location. If I win, I'll verse Ren next. Oh well, a sacrifice must be made in order for me to reach my goal. We will always be friends, no matter what happens. _

Chapter 26

Another Amachi

Atari faced Orchi. The crowd was silent. Atari could see his curse mark slightly, as Orchi could see his. Ren gave him a weak thumb up. Atari nodded and Master Genjin dropped his hand. Orchi hissed coldly and his tongue slithered out and appeared to be three times the length of a normal humans tongue. Atari gulp as he quickly chucked a shurikan without thinking. Orchi's dark eyes flashed of fire and he charged forward, dodging the shurikan with ease. As flexible as a shadow, Orchi flipped over Atari and attempted to stab his shoulder. Atari whipped around and just missed his head as he attempted a spinning back kick. Atari continued to spin and tried a roundhouse kick when Orchi's neck was on its way up. A secure hit sent Orchi sprawling to the side.

A chilling sensation ran up Atari's spine and ran into the curse mark. Atari sensed that Orchi felt the same sensation. _His curse mark must be clashing with mine. But wait…the curse mark is a birthright to the survivors of my clan. Could Orchi…? _He did not have time to think that over as Orchi charged in and jabbed Atari backwards with the butt of his kunine. Atari coughed, but performed a perfect back hand spring to break his fall. Underneath him Orchi sprinted and bounced upward. He kicked Atari in the back, but as he turned around to grab his foot as Re had done, Orchi was not underneath him.

"Hello Atari," taunted Orchi as he appeared above Atari with inhuman speed and securely jabbed his heel into Atari's back again. Atari slammed into the ground. "Is that all the last Menjin has? I bet Yuchi could have at least given me something to worry about." Atari heard this taunt and stumbled upright. He breathed heavily before his eyes glowed red with anger.

"Where is Yuchi!?"

Atari sprinted forward and tried to punch Orchi, but his attack was blocked and returned, witch sent him sprawling backward. Atari made quick hand signs and blew Orchi backward. Each successful attack either Orchi or Atari landed on one another sent a chilling sensation threw their spines to their curse marks.

The Hokage removed his pipe form his mouth as he observed this. _It is true. Atari has met another of his kind…another Amachi that is. _

Chapter 27

A Brotherhood Reaction

The fighting continued between the two, both sides being battered and bruised. However, Orchi gained a small upper hand as he drew his sword and began slashing Atari. Ren cheered loudly, encouraging Atari to draw his own sword. Atari finally did draw it reluctantly. The swords twirled around between them, each landing small scratches on the other. However, after many agonizing minutes of violent sword clashing, the swords met and both Atari and Orchi stood pressing more pressure into the other's blade. The blade's vibrated with an unusual force. The crowd was silent as they wondered what this phenomenon might be. A small throb erupted in Atari's neck, and he saw the same happened to Orchi. _It can't be…not again_, thought Atari. It throbbed on for moments that lasted an eternity, but it showed no sign of trying to possess him. The swords glowed two different colors. Atari's Sakabato showed a glowing tinge of blue on the blade and Orchi glowed a tinge of red. The throbbing continued and the glowing grew brighter and brighter. Orchi muttered despite the pain:

"This is…what happens…when two blood brothers…clash blades."

"What," asked Atari.

"We are…the same…we are both…Amachi clan members," replied Orchi as his eyes began turning red.

"So that is why…we both have curse marks," confirmed Atari, it all becoming clear.

"Yes, we are blood brothers. We are from the same clan, yet…we are so different," said Orchi. Atari could feel the built up chakra between both his curse mark and blade with Orchi's set. Finally, both of them could not muster enough strength to push any farther, and the chakra exploded, pushing them both backwards and sending them sprawling on the floor. Atari crawled to his sword quickly and grabbed the not hot handle. He stood up and charged forward. Orchi meanwhile, gained his senses and as he reached for his own blade, Atari slashed downward and cut his wrist. Orchi howled in pain, and the scream shuddered throughout the crowd.

Now driven by anger, Orchi rolled over and clutched his sword with his other hand. Since Orchi now had one hand disabled, Atari had the advantage. Atari slashed down toward Orchi's back to finish him off. Orchi reacted faster this time and blocked Atari's slash. The chakra began building up again. This time Atari was thrown backward. He flipped through the air and he landed securely. Orchi sprinted forward, tucking his injured wrist underneath his arm. He slashed cut at Atari, and he used his techniques Garu had taught him to sidestep and block each of Orchi's assaults. Orchi did manage to successfully cut Atari's side, but Atari avenged that injury by cutting up Orchi's other wrist, causing his sword to flip out of his hand. As Orchi howled in pain, Atari flipped over him with extreme speed as he grabbed the blade out of thin air. He whipped around crossing the blades as he had been taught, having Orchi's neck in the middle.

Orchi's expression pleaded for mercy. Atari showed no sign of giving any.

He asked in a cold tone:

"Where…is…Yuchi." Orchi's eyes got wide and he was about to reply before he vanished in a puff of smoke. _He used a teleportation jutsu to get away_, thought Atari, using his manners as he stabbed Orchi's sword into the ground, as he had done for the two blue ninja and their kunine. Master Genjin nodded at Atari and the sword was quickly collected by one of Orchi's many minions.

Atari was declared the winner and Atari then stared at Ren, and Ren staring at him. It was going to happen at one point…Atari and Ren were to face each other. Ren nodded and smiled. They exchanged high fives and congratulated each other.

"It's finally going to happen," Ren said sighing deeply once they were alone outside the grounds.

"Yeah…" Atari confessed that he did not want to hurt Ren, and Ren agreed to that.

"We'll still be friends no matter what, and anyway…we're on the same squad," Ren confirmed smiling brightly.

"Yeah, but what if you can't pay the expenses?" Asked Atari concerned.

"Don't worry, just bring your best game and may the better ninja win," Ren replied optimistically. They gave each other thumbs up and departed for their training that they were to pursue for the next three days. Atari trained hard at the grounds until Haro showed up to take him home and fix dinner. _This will be a hard match_, concluded Atari as he gulped down his chicken fried rice. Garu expected Atari to clearly wipe Ren off his feet from the start. Atari agreed, but in his heart he felt that going against a friend was one of the worst feelings he could ever have.

Chapter 28

Friend or Foe?

The next three days passed with Atari training just as hard as he ever had, but was constantly distracted by the fact that although he and Ren would still and always be friends, he was now his temporary enemy. It was either him or Ren, an undeniable truth. Garu showed no mercy in having Atari improve his chakra control, and Kie sometimes would pop in to observe his training. He often marveled at his skills and offered complete support. However, although she was being positive, Atari found her a nuisance. After Atari finished an exercise he would breathe and proceeds to the next one. As he caught his breath, Kie always encouraged him to destroy Ren. Atari said he would try, but he would never go through with it. He made a silent vow one night to _defeat _Ren, not _destroy _him. He witnessed Ren a few moments practicing a new jutsu. Atari quickly memorized the hand signs and words, therefore limiting Ren's element of surprise for when they would fight. It was a painful and dreadful three days, in witch Atari would remember to this day.

On the last night, Atari and Garu sparred with every aspect. Garu was holding nothing back, and Atari utterly defeated him. Atari pointed his sword at Garu's chin on the last match and was declared the winner. Garu nodded in approval and smiled for the first time in months.

"You are ready to embrace the true way of the shinobi…my son," Garu let his head drop to his chest and Atari withdrew his blade. Atari smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other and went inside to some of Haro's fresh homemade ramen.

The next day was silent with anxiousness. Atari woke up and said nothing as he grabbed a piece of bread, dressed into his shinobi shozoku, strapped on the Sakabato, and departed for the grounds. Garu promised to be there when it started, and Haro took time off to be there. Atari gulped and started down the path, Kie wanting to follow him. Kie wished him luck and took her seat next to Numa. Neither Kriet nor Orchi were present. Atari took deep breaths and spotted Garu and Haro in the much larger crowd. Master Genjin coughed and nodded to both Atari and Ren. Ren smiled optimistically and the two of them shook hands.

"Regardless of what happens here Atari, you're still my best friend," Ren smiled again and gave a thumb up.

"Same to you," agreed Atari smiling.

Master Genjin coughed and the crowd grew quiet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The finals of the Chunin exam are about to commence! The combatants for this morning are Atari Lachapta and Ren Washinta."

Atari and Ren walked out to Master Genjin and bowed to the crowd. The audience roared with enthusiasm and support for both fighters. Atari saw Kie literally going wild for him and Garu and Haro clapping softly and smiling. Once the crowd grew quiet Master Genjin dropped his hand. "Begin!"

Ren charged forward clutching a kunine tightly. Atari merely flipped in place and pushed both his feet into Ren's shoulders. Stopping his motion, Atari then back flipped off and chucked a fast spinning shurikan that Ren dodged with ease. Without hesitation, Ren fired an identical kunine at Atari's head. Atari sidestepped to the side as he had been taught and began building up chakra. Ren made careless hand signs and fired a weak Fireball Jutsu at Atari. Atari put it out with a Waterfall Jutsu and capitalized by landing a successful kick in Ren's chest. Ren fired more shurikan as he spun around wildly. Atari dodged these no problem. With almost no effort, Atari flipped over all the flying weapons and slashed Ren's back with a kunine. Ren screamed and dropped a smoke screen bomb on the floor. Atari was surrounded by darkness. Still clutching the kunine, Atari tried to sense Ren's chakra. Ren had used a Speed Jutsu to manipulate his speed so that he could move at the speed of light for flashes of time. Therefore, Atari could not sense his chakra. Atari was being battered and slashed by both shurikan and kunine. Finally, with a split second of rest, Atari did a two-part technique. He propelled himself above the smoke by building up chakra in his feet while making hand signs for a Multiple Shurikan Jutsu. Once above the smoke Ren bounced up off the ground and began kicking Atari. Atari crossed and moved his arms so that he received no damage. This put extra strain on Ren's body. Atari grabbed both of Ren's feet, swirled around in a circle, and whipped Ren into the ground. Ren released another smoke bomb as Atari reached the ground. As if it was foreseen, Atari released the jutsu and the shurikan whipped around in a cycle. Ren was found and was battered. After Atari had stopped spinning, Ren had charged in with a powerful punch. Atari sprawled on his back. Ren jumped in front of him and punched downward, aiming for his face. Thinking quickly, Atari drew a kunine and stabbed it into the ground. He then whipped his body around and clamped his feet in between Ren's ankles. Atari then withdrew the kunine and snapped his feet forward. Because of their position, Ren toppled backward and Atari grabbed his arm. Atari kicked his heel into Ren's chest and bounced up. Ren fired a shurikan that slashed Atari's arm. A small volcano of pain erupted as the blood trickled onto the ground. Atari rolled in the air to the side and slid to a stop.

However, his balance was off and he fell backwards onto the ground. Without thinking, Atari propelled himself upward and kicked Ren's chin upward with both feet. Atari had his feet slide down to his chest and stick using chakra before pushing him backward into the ground. Ren toppled up again, but only to smack his face against the ground. Atari slid to a successful stop as Ren struggled to stand. Atari suddenly felt horrible. _How can I do this to a friend? _He thought as Ren stood weakly and turned to face him again. _I'm beating him in full, and he can't go on, yet he will not quit. _Ren raised his head and looked at Atari, still smiling optimistically. Atari did not want to hurt him any more than he had, and he had only done the basics that Garu had taught him. But, in case Ren still wanted more, as he always did, Atari got into another fighting stance. Ren blinked weakly and smiled before…oh so weakly, he raised his hand that had spots of dried blood on it.

Atari stared wide eyed and stunned. Ren had surrendered….given up…forfeited! It was such a surprise that Atari could not blink, but only stare at the upraised hand. Master Genjin waited, but Ren did not want to continue. After a few moments of still silence, the crowd roared in approval at Atari's victory. A sense of false pride filled Atari. He had _won_! He saw Haro standing and cheering so hard she turned pink, and Garu shedding tears of joy. Atari waved at the crowd and winked at Kie, just to see her faint flat on her face. Ren then collapsed to his knees. Atari dashed up to his side, as a friend should. Helping Ren to his feet, Atari said quietly:

"Why did you do it? You _never _quit, that was your nindo, your ninja way."

"I couldn't…go through with it…you had me beat Atari…and I had had enough," replied Ren smiling. "I had…given it everything I had…and you…still beat me…just like in sparring."

Atari smiled as he supported Ren. Master Genjin had all the graduate students line up to receive their certificates of graduation, all framed and ready to be hung on the wall. Kie was carried by Nejeka and Hikaru. Master Genjin announced their name and the crowd roared in support as he presented tem with their certificate. Kie woke up at the right time and smiled at Atari. Nejeka accepted his with a cold tone, Kie jumped up and down in joy while her eyes lingered and danced around Atari. Ren smiled weakly as he gripped his with his hand that had dried blood.

When the time came to unroll Atari's rewards, the crowd was silent and the gong tolled three times, ringing throughout the grounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Chunin exams are hereby completed (the crowd roared with approval and delight)! After the matches have all commenced, the winners decided, the village champion is…Atari _Lachapta _(Garu began to cry in joy)!!! He is hereby awarded with a medal of honor, a certificate of graduation, and an official payment into the mission rankings."

The crowd roared again extra loud and Atari was directed up onto a podium. He wore his medal with pride and was supposed to offer a speech. He was no public speaker, and preferred to stay quiet in all conditions, following the Ninja Code, but here he made an exception. Coughing to clear his throat he began…

Chapter 29

A Night of Ninja

"I understand that I am not the crowd favorite, but I do have to say…that all these ninja here before you, and maybe even some that are not here, will make a difference in both inside this village and out on missions. The names that will be spoken for generations to come by both children and adults are the ninja here before you now. Nejeka, Raouni, Kriet, Ren, myself, Numa, Yoh, Eruka, Zeak, Kie, Tamari, Waya, Saka, all these names will go down in history and even childhood games will be named after them. These ninja stand up and fight for what they think and believe. They persevere for their goals, whatever they may be. They all have hearts of pure gold, and souls that are as clean as glass. This village can be proud to have such ninja as Chunin. Honamochi, the village with splendid Chunin!

And after today, maybe years from today, they will be Jonin and some may be dead. But they will always be remembered for their traits they brought to this village, no matter what clan they originated from. Gengaru, Jenko, Amachi, even neutral, they all bring something important to this village. These names will never fade, and as long as they are protecting this village, honor and prosperity will befall us. We will become more powerful and rich if anything and the Fourth Hokage will be able to look down from heaven and say that he made a good choice by giving his life for this village those many years ago.

And I know that Nejeka was correct, by stating that I am indeed, a Menjin, son of Reggie Menjin, and the new master of the Sakabato, but I am not like my birth father. I am Atari Lachapta, adopted son of Haro and Gaur Lachapta, and the adopted brother of _Yuchi_! This village is special, because it has variety. I bet, even the emperor of Japan would fear this village and its many fighting techniques and styles. Honamochi _is _and will always be, the home to the best ninja fighting forces in all of Japan!"

The crowd was silent for a few moments as Atari stepped down from the podium. Atari witnessed tears flood everyone's eyes as they clapped for him. Master Genjin then introduced the Hokage for some words.

"Thank you my people. It is my duty as Hokage, to congratulate this year's set of Chunin ninja here before you. As a celebration, I will be assembling a huge festival in their honor. I need all the Jonin and men from every family to report to me immediately to prepare for the festivities."

The Jonin quickly assembled into a line like soldiers prepared for battle. Slowly, the men from every family poured down also. Atari recognized many of the fathers. After whispering instructions to each oft hem, the Jonin vanished with a Teleportation Jutsu and the men merely depart via the tunnel. The Hokage then turned to the now Chunin and dismissed them.

Atari help Ren limp home and Atari bandaged all his wounds. They decided to dress up for the festival, so Atari got back into his fancy shinobi shozoku and like Ren, packed a few kunine just in case. After the incident with Kie, Atari never left the house without a kunine or two. Ren began to actually walk on his own, saying that although Atari had clearly beaten him, he did not use "long lasting pain" on him, so he quickly recovered.

Haro and Atari met up with Ren and his family as they entered the town square. Paper lanterns with the symbols of victory, celebration, completeness, and everyone's name on it were lit and hung throughout the village. They glowed red, blue, or green. Torches were also lit. Food tables were placed throughout the square, but left the middle square open for the entertainment that would be presented later that evening. Ramen cooked, sushi heated, fish were flipped and cut, and rice were battered around into rice cakes. Atari and Ren left Haro and Ren's parents and immediately raced to the food tables. Ren and Atari helped themselves to ramen, sushi, and _lots _of chicken fried rice. They sat down comfortably with their legs crossed and munched on their rice while the Hokage appeared in the center of the checkered square. "Now, he have your entertainment for tonight, the Baker Band presenting: _A Night of Ninja_. Enjoy the show."

As the Hokage left the stage, smoke erupted on the stage with flashes of light, probably caused from colored explosives. After the smoke faded, three black figures came into view, a drum beating loudly in the distance. After the final strike, the moonlight hit the figures revealing three ninja in three different fighting style stances.

The first one on the left was Nejeka's father in a Hefari stance, in the middle was a mysterious figure in a Vito stance, and to the right was Kriet's father in a Token stance. The drum rolled again as Atari noticed more distinct features appearing on the performers. Each wore deerskin pants with fringes up the legs, with moccasins. None of them wore shirts, but revealed pure white skin. They were painted with red war paint with stripes on their chest going down, and two stripes on their cheeks. To top it off, they wore a war bonnet with red tipped feathers standing up on their heads. They also had a blue v on their foreheads. The drum beat again, louder each time. The smoke finally faded and all there ninja bounced into another stance, then another, then another. The ninja on the right sidestepped to the side and the middle ninja completed three front handsprings finishing with a swift front flip landing on his knees facing Atari. He showed resemblance…of _Orchi_. Atari assumed he was Orchi's brother because he seemed way too young to be his father and when he turned around sneered in disgust at the thought of Orchi running in the face of defeat from their match. He knelt there for a moment then back flipped as the other two performers crisscrossed with burning torches that they twirled around flawlessly. Stabbing them up into the air, they spun around crossing each other for a second time and continued that pattern as the middle performer spun in circles like a ballerina. Then out of nowhere, three other men jumped out from behind them. These men wore blue bonnets and blue streamers flowed out form their arms. Again, they too wore deerskin pants and a blue vest with the symbols for love, peace, and prosperity. These actors spun in circles and pranced around the stage while the red performers danced on the inside with the fire. The one drum was accompanied by many drums beating a simultaneous beat in unison with each other. The performers continued their patterns until the drum beat stopped. Then they froze in place for a moment, but then an eerie melody followed. Out of the ground, flew up more ninja in the normal black shinobi shozokus, all carrying kunine in attack position. The other actors, both blue and red, coward into one corner, shivering in fear, while the black ninjas approached them slowly. Kunine rained from the sky and landed at the foot of the cowering ninja. Suddenly filled with courage, the ninja drew a kunine and charged in. A planned fight, as Atari observed commenced with many black, blue, and red ninja falling to present the seen of death. At the end however, Garu prodded out from behind the stage wearing a long cape that lagged a good ten feet behind him, a long feathered war bonnet and a brilliantly bright vest covered with shiny fish scales. He put his hand on a black ninja's forehead and shook his head. He stood still for a minute. Then he drew a kunine and threatened to stab a dead body, but instead, wrote the symbols for all three clans. In front of the a red ninja, he wrote Gengaru, in front of a blue ninja, he wrote Jenko, and in front of the black ninja he wrote Amachi. Following the completion of Amachi, three taller ninja from all three clans, dressed in their respective costumes walked out from the corners. A puff of smoke erupted again, and when it vanished all of the once dead ninja were alive again, all in a line, the Hokage in the middle. All of them were dressed in the black shinobi shozoku and on Garu's mark, held up a sign that read: _We are Honamochi_. The audience clapped and the performers bowed.

While Atari finished his sushi and paid close attention to who he believed to be Orchi's father, he spotted a dark figure in the back, at the border of their festival grounds. Half of him was lit by a paper lantern. Atari quickly finished hi dinner and told Ren he would be gone for a while. Drawing a kunine he dashed after the figure. He was led away from the festivities and was surrounded by complete darkness.

"Now…we will have our match," hissed a voice. Two huge yellow eyes appeared out of the darkness and a loud hissing was heard. Atari looked up to see a humongous snake almost as tall as the trees. Atop the snake's head, was none other than…Orchi himself.

Chapter 30

A New Mission

Atari charged forward and ran up the snake by using chakra to help him stick to its skin. He flipped and landed on its nose in front of Orchi. He charged forward and they fought on the snake's head, clashing kunine for what seemed like hours. Atari managed to see Orchi's injured wrist. It was bandaged from the hand to the shoulder. _I must have cut deeper than I thought, _thought Atari. After a few more clashes of kunine, they paused with their weapons connected.

"How dare you call yourself an Amachi, you heartless snake," Atari scoffed.

"A snake? I like the ssssound of that. Why don't you sssstick around to see how sssnake like I can be," asked Orchi as his tongue split and coils appeared on his skin. Flaps that of a cobra flapped out from his neck. Orchi's eyes became slits and were the color of hatred and blood. Fangs grew, and slowly, Atari observed to see that slowly, in conclusion, he was turning _into _a snake. He also sensed that it took a large amount of chakra because he did it in slow doses at a time. Gripped by a deadly fear, Atari quickly stabbed his kunine into the underbelly and listened as Orchi hissed in pain and he jumped down form the giant snake's head. Just before Atari reentered the festival, he heard Orchi hiss loudly: "Yuchi will get you!"

Atari was again driven by curiosity to go back and find out exactly where Yuchi was, but resisted and preceded into the celebration. He had entered just when the Hokage had announced that the last dance was to be a _slow _dance. Atari gulped and quickly scanned for Kie, hoping she would not find him. However, he was soon tapped on the shoulder by Kie and asked to dance. Atari paused to think and thought he had nothing better to do and soon saw Ren dancing with Saka, so he accepted the offer. Kie leaned against him and rested her head on his chest. Atari felt deeply disturbed but did not let it show. After the song had ended he said goodbye and goodnight to Kie and she nearly fainted again. He and Ren joined up again and the two of them walked to Ren's house together. After talking for about a few minutes, Ren disappeared inside and Atari entered his own house and immediately went to bed after having a freshly baked cake in witch Haro surprised him with. Garu came home exhausted and the two of them clapped for his performance. After feasting on some cake, Atari went immediately to bed.

The next day a Jonin knocked on their door. Haro answered sleepily and reported to Atari that it was for him. Atari stumbled to the door and the Jonin handed him a scroll.

"It is your first mission, please gather the other two members of your squad and meet your Jonin at the town square."

They bowed and the Jonin disappeared. Unrolling the scroll he read:

_Ranking: C_

_The three new Chunin Kie Nappa, Atari Lachapta, and Ren Washinta are to be assembled with Tashi Sensei for the mission described below. Missions are ranked A, B, C, and D. D and C are completed by Chunin, and A and B are completed by Jonin. A is most difficult, and D is least difficult. Because of the performance they exhibited during the exams, they are given a C mission to start. Ren and Kie will have to pay the expenses, as seeing that Atari won the competition. The mission is described below:_

_The Chunin Kie Nappa, Atari Lachapta, and Ren Washinta, accompanied by Tashi Sensei will all be bodyguards for a traveler. He is a master at building communication devices, and the village you will escort him to a village that is called Andrez. You will be traveling from Honamochi to a harbor and from there be taken across the ocean to he island in witch Andrez is located. They are in financial trouble and are having issues with their leader. His name is Geiff, but I'm sure the communication builder will tell you all about their situation. Protect him, because their will be spies marketing his position to Geiff and he must not be told the purpose of the communication builder. Destroy the spies on sight. He will tell you the details. Good luck!_

Atari rolled up the scroll and ate a quick breakfast, packed food in his backpack and tied the Sakabato onto his back. After dressing in his shinobi shozoku, he departed after saying goodbye to Haro and Garu. Atari gathered Ren first, and then Kie, although he would have much rather have left her. Ren collected the money needed and all three of them met their sensei. He was young, wearing long black baggy pants, a red headband tied in the back, and a fringed sleeveless thin white shirt. He saluted and bowed to them as Ren and Kie paid the debt. However, as he took a look at Atari, his eyes got wide with fear. He eyed the Sakabato's sheath like he was analyzing a deadly, yet familiar shotgun. He asked Atari quietly asked Atari what he took to be his _true _name. Atari answered Atari Menjin and Tashi Sensei backed up with surprise.

"I've heard much about you Atari. You are the boy with a dark, bloody, and twisted heritage. You are part of the Amachi, and you are of Menjin blood," recited Tashi as if he had read it in a book.

"How do you know all that?" Asked Atari as Ren and Kie returned wearing their own shinobi shozokus, both black like Atari's.

"Surprisingly, you have been since the news got out…of Reggie Menjin marrying a lady named Yoshi and having a son in witch Yoshi died, but you are well known Atari. And now that you are a Chunin and you won the competition, the whole idea of the Menjin blood still flowing through one of Reggie's descendants, his _son _nonetheless, is truly mind boggling," replied Tashi.

After bowing to the Hokage and the communications builder was presented to them. He wore a straw hat, however he was plump. He wore a backpack stuffed with supplies out last you a year out in the woods. Ren whispered to Atari:

"He must be a retired sumo wrestler."

Atari contained the laughter built up inside. The builder looked at the Chunin and scoffed:

"You hired these little brats?"

Not just any ninja, but a Menjin as well," answered Tashi pointing to Atari.

"Ah, Menjin…it's all a bag of blood if you ask me," replied the builder.

"Um…sensei, I would prefer being called Atari Lachapta," posed Atari finally.

"Ok, well, we better be off," signaled Tashi as the five of them exited the front gates of Honamochi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 31

Stalkers

The woods were quiet. Everything was quiet. Only the breeze disturbed the still leaves on the trees bordering their pathway. Atari was focusing on his surroundings, looking fro any potential spies along the way. Meanwhile, Kie kept pestering him with her "gift" of nonstop talking. Ren at one point threatened to take her out right there on the spot. Atari talked him out of it, but regretted having not let Ren do it. Tashi Sensei led the group, and the communication builder kept babbling on about how the ninja in his time were better than they are today. Atari had anger boiling inside him at his remarks about how the Menjin never existed and the Amachi are stupid fools. Ren at one point told him about Atari's heritage and that only made the builder continue more. This was truly un-enjoyable for all three Chunin. However, they always had the feeling they were being followed and watched like specimens of a mad scientist.

A kunine suddenly whipped past Atari cheek and he barely dodged it. Another was fired from the other side, but this time Atari clutched its handle, as he had done with the blue ninja at the picnic. He fired it and a black ninja tumbled down from the tree. Tashi praised Atari for his alertness, and had Kie finished the ninja off after he had confessed that he was indeed, Geiff's little minion.

The builder merely scoffed at him and they continued on their way. However, as the harbor came into view as they reached the top of a hill, three black ninja flipped down from out of nowhere.

"Where do you think you are going?" They hissed all taking attacking stances. Atari, Ren, and Kie bolted to guard the builder. Atari in the front, Kie and Ren on both his sides. The ninja finally assaulted them. Tashi Sensei blocked all their shurikan with his _bare hand! _Without hesitation, He sprinted forward and took out all three with one Multiple Shurikan Jutsu. The ninja lay dead on the ground and Tashi glared that the builder.

"Why did you lie to us," he demanded drawing and pointing a kunine at the builder's neck.

"Because…because we could not afford…an A or B ranked mission," confessed the builder and Tashi lowered his blade.

"You _never _stated in your mission description that their would be ninja, hunting you down and attempting to kill you. This is indeed an A or B ranked mission at the least," Tashi seemed very, very angry at the builder and refused to withdraw his blade completely.

"Have mercy kind ninja," pleaded the builder. Tashi's cold eyes of anger turned to soft eyes of kindness.

"We'll finish this mission, but you owe us double the price of an A ranked mission eh?" Proposed Tashi withdrawing his blade finally.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," promised the builder as the five of them continued once more.

_Now that there are ninja going after him, the next set will not be Chunin, but they will be Jonin_, concluded Tashi with a glimpse of fear in his thoughts.

Chapter 32

Another Enemy

The five travelers continued down the path to harbor, and after pleading their case had the fishermen take them across the ocean toward Andrez. However, the builder insisted that he build a communication device with this land and began working on his device. The Chunin took this time to train and learn new jutsus form each other. They stayed at the harbor until the next morning, when the builder had finally finished.

"I will build on in Andrez and we will communicate to the ends of this earth," promised the builder as he waved to the fishermen still on the shore. Then the boat vanished into a choking mist.

Tashi growled at the builder in disgust. The builder lowered his head and confessed:

"Ok, I guess I better tell you…why you needed to escort me back to Andrez. First, a rich man named Geiff sent assassins to kill our current leader. Then he himself took over Andrez with al his wealth and power. He promise dour people good fortune, but instead, lied and increased the rice taxes by 50. Our people are starving and are dying from starvation, because we have a heartless leader. His many squads of assassins will kill anyone who opposes him. He cut off our communications with other lands, by destroying our bridges and outlawing boats. Fishermen had to fish from the shore. Our ninja were all slaughtered in a courageous rebellion attack on Geiff. Now, he heard about me, and has sent his assassins to eliminate me, and the rest of our people's hopes for freedom. If I can complete my communication device in Andrez, witch is already in the process of being made in hiding, and then I can communicate with other lands and assemble a powerful alliance with other villages like Honamochi and finally destroy Geiff and his terrible ways. His true love is money, and nothing else. So, as you can see, kind ninjas, we are poor and could not afford an A or B ranked mission because our very salaries are ripped from our grasp by this evil man."

By the time he had finished his story, they had landed on the shore of Andrez. Tashi paid the fishermen and they departed. They were crossing a higher bridge that stretched across two mountains. The mist was heavy, but the towns below were distinct. Atari could make out children running and ninja flipped throughout the town. However, an unusual clinging of mist stuck to everyone…and a cold, shrilling voice echoed through the mist saying:

"So…Orchi was right…you guys are weaker than I thought." Atari noticed that Tashi seemed to recognize the voice.

"Hydra Nazuma, the _assassin in hiding_," acknowledged Tashi Sensei.

"Hello Tashi, I see you've brought some mere Chunin brats with you," replied Hydra.

"Not just any brats, pure Chunin and a Menjin," commented Tashi.

"I have my own Chunin with me too Tashi, so let's finish this rivalry for old times sake," Hydra hissed evilly, like Orchi.

The mist cleared and the ninja could make out a tall man, probably about 6 feet tall, wearing a red shinobi shozoku with a curled dragon image on the front. On his back were two pairs of large nun chucks. Next to him stood a girl much like Waya, wearing a mask over her face. Atari thought, s_he must be from the Jenko clan, like Waya_. She wore a blue velvet kimono packed with acupuncture needles and medical supplies. Beneath that lay many, many shurikan and kunine. Tashi signaled to Atari, Ren and Kie shouting:

"Don't forget the mission, young ninja! Protect the communication builder with your lives. I'll handle Hydra and his little friend."

Atari nodded to both of his teammates and they assembled around the builder. The mist began clouding again, but not enough to completely blind them. Clashes of kunine were heard as Atari could see Tashi Sensei and Hydra's silhouettes battling it out. After a few minutes Hydra gave his friend a signal and she sprinted forward with inhuman speed. Tashi and Hydra's battle froze. Atari stepped forward and blocked her kunine.

"Kendra, show no mercy! Destroy that little boy," ordered Hydra as the girl whirled around in a circle.

Atari focused his chakra and made a clone. The two ninja attacked Kendra from different angles and she was blown backwards. She made hand signs as well and created a lot of clones. Following each other, the clones circled around them. She ran so fast that it was impossible to tell the clones apart. Atari focused just as they all charged in for the kill. Atari propelled himself above them and drew a shurikan. Searching for a flow of chakra, he stabbed down into what he thought to be Kendra. The person backed away and he destroyed a mere water clone. Atari whipped around and blocked a fired shurikan and destroyed another clone. He dived and ducked, destroying one clone after another, creating a circle of water. Soon, only Kendra was left. Atari took a deep breath and waited. Atari signaled for Ren and Ren told Kie to stay put with the builder. Atari and Ren both charged at Kendra. Kendra merely threw them behind her and sprinted toward the builder. Atari got up and fired a kunine to Kie. Kie grabbed the knife and just barely brushed Kendra's skin. It was enough to draw off her attack. Atari and Ren breathed deeply. Kendra looked up at them and sprinted behind Hydra.

Tashi then charged forward. Hydra was quick on his feet, but Tashi managed to swipe him in half! However, the body merely exploded, revealing that it was indeed a water clone. Hydra appeared behind Tashi and made hand signs. "Water Cage Jutsu!" A sphere of water enclosed Tashi. Tashi just stared, bewildered and imprisoned. Atari and Ren stared stunned. Atari was about to charge in when Tashi commanded:

"Don't do it Atari! This battle was over the moment I got caught. Do as you are ordered and protect the communications builder! Hydra is using all of his chakra to keep me imprisoned, so you only have to worry about Kendra."

Atari and Ren looked back at the builder who shook his head.

"I guess it is my fault we are all in this mess to start with, so…don't worry about me! Do what you have to in order to save your sensei!"

Atari nodded and all three ninja charged forward. Hydra merely brushed them aside with his free hand. Atari signaled Ren and Ren made hand signs.

"Let's do this Atari! Double Shurikan Jutsu!"

Ren fired a large shurikan half his size at Hydra. Hydra merely caught the shurikan, but a second shurikan the same size soon followed. Unable to catch it, Ren thought he had made a hit, but Hydra jumped a tremendous height and dodged it. However, Hydra was in for a surprise…the shurikan exploded to reveal Atari spinning around to fire a kunine aimed for Hydra's head! Atari skidded on the ground, but soon bounced up. Surprised greatly by this combo of teamwork and excellent jutsu, Hydra released Tashi Sensei and Kendra jumped up to catch the kunine and flip over Hydra clumsily. Atari and Ren exchanged looks of victory and a thumb up before returning to the builder.

Driven insane from doing nothing while Ren got to work with Atari, Kie finally abandoned the builder, not thinking of the true mission before them. Kie charged Hydra head on and he slashed her wrist and drove her into the ground. Kie trembled as Hydra approached her. She thought with fear glistening in her eyes: _I got to…get out of here! If I don't…he'll completely destroy me! _But as she turned to get up and run, something stopped her. She looked at her bleeding wrist and trembled still. _Wait…I'm Kie Nappa, and I know that if this were Atari, he would stand and fight to the death. And I will do the same. _Kie stopped trembling only to turn around and see Hydra about to stab her with a kunine. She put up her hand to defend herself, but saw Atari's graceful body flying threw the air only to land a perfect and direct kick to Hydra's cheek. Atari landed in front of her and watched Hydra skid across the ground. Both ninja retreated to the builder immediately as Tashi charged at Hydra. Kendra blocked him before sprinting toward the builder.

"Let's take this elsewhere eh you Chunin," taunted Kendra as she fired many shurikan at the ninja. Kie blocked them all with her kunine and turned to ask Atari if she did well. Atari pointed as Kendra dodged past Kie and dragged both Atari and Ren backwards for a personal fight. Kie was about to join them until Tashi reminded her of her true mission; protect the builder at all costs. Meanwhile, the fight between Kendra and the two Chunin raged on in full.

Kendra was quick and swift, because all their attacks were dodged with ease. It did not look like a good outcome for Atari and Ren. After hours of combat, the two ninja were tired. Kendra however, had not used much energy to dodge their attacks, and was therefore, all fired up. She charged forward and blew Atari out of the way, leaving Ren a victim.

"Atari!"

"Let's finish this, with a Multiple Water Clone Jutsu!"

Kendra sprinted forward, and attempted to stab Ren with a kunine. Prepared for this, Ren drew a kunine of his own and they clashed blades, and held still, pushing for more room. Kendra smirked confidently: "It's over. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah? What are they," asked Ren holding his own.

"First, you are completely alone, and second, I've disabled one of your hands, leaving you with one free hand to defend yourself with," concluded Kendra smartly.

They spun around whipping shurikan at each other, and Kendra had been right…Ren was alone…and with one hand disabled; Kendra had cleanly ripped him apart. Even with their hands clashed…and Ren being as tired and beaten as he was…this was no exam, it was real. Therefore, this was a real fight, witch meant real _death_. Kendra sensed this, and decided to make hand signs…with one hand! This was truly amazing, since both Atari and Ren were taught that hand signs were to be made with both hands. She blew him back with a Fireball Jutsu. Ren struggled to stand and maintain his balance. Kendra then made hand signs again and summoned a dozen clones, all with her chakra evenly disputed amongst them. They surrounded Ren, and he looked around in fear. Kendra and her clones began ruthlessly firing shurikan and kunine at Ren. They flew so fast, that Ren was levitated in the air. He was being beaten up terribly, and Atari was no where to be seen. Kendra finally stopped firing, although she did not dismiss her clones either. Ren collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing deeply. He bled all over, and his clothes were ripped up. Kendra just stood and stared, unwilling to help him. Just as all the clones lifted more shurikan to start a rapid fire again, a blur flipped through the air and landed in front of Ren. Ren smiled weakly at the body. It was Atari, and he was ready to fight to protect his friend. He stared coldly at Kendra. He used a jutsu to sense the real being out of the midst of clones.

"How dare you! You can't expect to pick on one of my friends and get away with it," he scoffed and took an attacking stance of his own. Kendra seemed to nod back in fear as Atari's boiling anger finally was released. He charged forward and the clones all disappeared in a heap of dust. Kendra was taken back and slammed into the ground by a series of punches. Atari bounced back and waited for her to rise again. When she did he sprinted forward, but she flipped over him and summoned clones again that surrounded Atari. They began a rapid fire of the same weapons they had fired at Ren. Atari was ripped up terribly and he bled just as much as Ren. Atari, however, was stronger than Ren, and was not struggling like he had.

"You are strong and a mighty ninja, I'll give you that," complimented Kendra as her clones drew weapons again and prepared to fire.

"Keep it," Atari growled.

Kendra thought quickly. _I can't destroy him head on…so I must lure him in…by destroying his partner! _

Her clones fired the weapons not at Atari, but at Ren's still body. Atari thought of Ren's position and sprinted to help. He managed to block most of the weapons, with his body and weapons of his own, but finally clutched Ren's body and jumped out of range. He put Ren down and glared at Kendra. Ren finally struggled to get up again. Kendra fired at Atari and as he was being beat up Ren struggled to gain more chakra. After his chakra level was at least normal, he charged into battle, destroying all of the clones in flashes of spilling water. Kendra stopped firing and looked, stunned, at this daring maneuver. Atari stood weakly and observed with startling praise. Ren finally finished and was completely wiped of his energy. He coughed blood and bent over to catch his breath, Atari rushed to his side. Kendra waited not and fired a kunine at Ren. Atari had paid not attention to this, and because of that, the kunine hit its target…Ren's heart! Ren screamed in agony and collapsed backward onto the ground. His chest bled terribly as he coughed up blood again and again. Kendra just stood and watched. Atari rushed to his side and knelt down beside him.

"Dang…I guess I wasn't strong enough," coughed Ren.

"Are you all right?" Asked Atari.

"Yeah…but I…can't…keep fighting," muttered Ren, his voice getting weaker and quieter with every passing second.

"You should rest, I'll handle Kendra," concluded Atari.

"No…I won't make…it…I remember…I promised Raouni…that I'd be at his match when he finally destroys Nejeka…but in my condition…I think I'll…"

Ren's eyes got wide with pain and terror as his shaking hand lifted up toward Atari. "Please…as my last wish…please…destroy…Kendra." Then his hand dropped lifelessly, and his breathing became softer. Even his eyes, although they seemed perfectly fine, slowly closed. Atari lifted him up and hugged him, tears running to his eyes. His arms shook with anger as he embraced him. Kendra just watched, showing no emotion behind that mask.

"Is this the first time you've ever seen a comrade die in battle? Get used to this…it is the way of the shinobi," she warned backing up closer to the mist. Atari suddenly growled like a beast as he slowly released Ren. His eyes were red and his curse mark was acting up again. He showed no resistance this time, and glared at Kendra with a bloody gaze.

"I'M GONNA _KILL _YOU!" He vowed as he sprinted forward relentlessly.

Kendra trembled for the first time and raised her kunine for protection. Atari was going to show no mercy…and truly kill her.

Chapter 33

Kendra's Bloody Tale

Atari growled loudly as he sprinted toward Kendra. He kicked her in the mask directly, and the mask shattered in half! It revealed a face as white as Waya's from not being exposed to the sun. She had blood dripping down her face with cuts all over. She stared at him, not denying that he indeed, would kill her. Atari began punching her randomly, sending her in all directions. He moved with inhuman speed, faster than hers. Once she was completely beaten to Atari's expectations, he charged in for the kill.

However, he suddenly stopped as his fist was two inches form her face. He trembled, holding back his built up anger.

"You're holding back…why don't you do it? Aren't you going to fulfill your vow, or was it just empty words, with no meaning at all? Maybe he didn't mean as much to you as you claim." Kendra said.

Atari's anger was awakened again and he punched Kendra backward. She stumbled, but fell on her face from loss of balance. She got up slowly and stood, ready for the next punch. Atari held back again. Kendra sighed as she imagined Hydra, fighting Tashi Sensei.

Tashi and Hydra were evenly matched, each using their Jonin skills to hopefully outwit the other. Hydra sighed and took an unusual stance. He announced the jutsu and more mist surrounded them. Tashi lost sight of Hydra.

"All I want is the builder Tashi," proposed Hydra whispering like a demon.

"I won't have that," Tashi said confidently.

Tashi backed toward the builder and made hand signs. "Let's finish this Hydra, once and for all!"

"Oh, come on Tashi, I want this to be _fun, _I want to _enjoy_ eliminating you," teased Hydra in his slick, demon like voice. "But you're right, let's finish this!"

Tashi looked around frantically and shouted at once:

"Hya!"

Tashi sensed Hydra behind him and whipped around, only to kick him directly and send him flying to the side. Up from the ground came millions of snakes that wrapped themselves around Hydra's body. They held him still. Tashi laughed quietly as he saw Hydra struggling to get free.

"What is so funny," Hydra growled angrily.

"How can you be so confident in your ninja abilities, when they are used to serve a creep like Geiff? However, in order to serve someone, you must have a future…and you have none!" Tashi insulted.

"You're right…YOU HAVE NONE!" Hydra insulted back growling with anger.

"This builder has a dream, and his dream is the hope to all of Andrez. I won't have you take his dream away like you don't care," Tashi confirmed.

"You're right…_I don't care_," Hydra shouted.

"I've heard enough Hydra, I'm going to finish you off right now."

"Bring it, your little Chunin friends are at Kendra's mercy, they are breathing their last breaths as we speak!"

Tashi made hand signs and began building up chakra.

"Die here Hydra Nazuma, rot in hell!" Tashi released a beam of blue light that destroyed the snakes and blew Hydra back. He rolled on the ground and lay dead. Tashi relaxed and went back to help Kie and the builder.

Kendra's face had an expression of sudden agony. She dodged Atari's punch and flipped over him.

"How can you just give up like that? There are other ways to be a strong ninja than being triumphant in battle," Atari shouted.

"My purpose for living has been killed. So please Atari, draw your blade…and kill me." Replied Kendra stepping forward like a possessed zombie. Atari backed up, trembling.

"What is your purpose?" Asked Atari.

"When I was young, I lived on a farm. I had a mother and a father, and I was happy then. My mother had a secret, a special trait of a hated clan…a curse mark imbedded in her skin. For years, my mother was successful in hiding her secret, and thought she would live a normal life. But her Vito fighting techniques were passed down to me, and one day, when I showed her this, she punished me, but my father had been watching from the hillside.

From then on, our happy time ended, and my father killed my mother, and almost killed me. I managed to escape and lay in the snow of winter for days until I was myself again. My home was gone, my family was gone, and I felt something else had been taken from me. My purpose for living was gone as well. Without a purpose I was mere existence.

I wandered the streets for days searching for my purpose, but found none…until a tall man named Hydra Nazuma found me on the bridge. He promised to take me and take care of me, only if I would submit to his will in all things. I became a weapon at his side, and was used as he saw fit. I was again happy, and I had…a new purpose. He had a dream, to assassinate the Amachi clan, and I live to make his dream a reality."

Atari's eyes got wide with terror.

"How can you _care _about someone like that? He treats you like a slave, and he is a worthless swordsman who dos not know the meaning of the word honor!"

"Kill me, so that I may join my master."

Atari noticed that Kendra was no longer asking, she was pleading for him to kill her.

"I just want to say…at one point we might have been friends."

And he charged in for the kill.

Chapter 34

The Backstabber and the Way of the Servant

Hydra, ever so slowly, made his way to his feet. His whole body ached and shook with pain. Tashi watched him without a scratch. Hydra growled angrily at the thought of being beat.

"Tell me Hydra, how did it feel to graduate at age 8?"

"The graduation exam was different, only the rules changed; you had to kill other students. He was your friend, and suddenly, it is either him or you. I ran in, I was not even a ninja, and killed hundreds of people. My name was quickly known throughout Andrez, and even in Honamochi. And it felt…SO GOOD!" Hydra was about to charge in at Tashi, but found a crowd of about 400 people with knifes, spears, and pitchforks behind him. Tashi turned around to see a float being carried forward by four slaves. It was lowered and a tall man dressed in royal attire stepped forward. He glared at Hydra and Tashi, and then smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good henchman Hydra Nazuma, taking on his arch rival Tashi Sensei. I've come to officially eliminate the builder personally. I have an army behind me, so don't try and destroy me. You are a waste of skin, so they will take care of you," Geiff smirked.

"How could you? You said if I killed the builder you'd pay me 1,000,000,000 yen to pay for another gang of my own," growled Hydra.

"Oh well, I lied, so die Hydra, and go down in hell where you belong," smirked Geiff taping his cane against the ground three times. The army raised their pitchforks angrily. Hydra was driven insane from built up anger. The veins glowed blue on his forehead and he charged forward. Tashi moved out of the way and Hydra headed directly for Geiff.

"You heartless slug!"

"You demon!"

The army charged forward and began stabbing tons of spears and pitchforks into Hydra's back. Hydra's eyes got cold with hatred. Kie moved the builder to safety and watched with Tashi Sensei.

Meanwhile, as Atari was just about to stab Kendra with a kunine win the heart, she grabbed his wrist and threw him to the side.

"Sorry Atari, change of plans," she said and dashed threw the mist. Atari did not waste another second and chased after her. Atari witnessed a crowd of blurry figures stabbing Hydra with spears and pitchforks. He heard Hydra shout at Geiff:

"If I'm going down, then I'm defiantly not going alone. I'll take _you _with me!"

Hydra dashed forward and ignored the pain of the many metal points imbedded in his back and was truly going to kill Geiff. Kendra stood mortified. Geiff called the army off and they stood facing each other. Hydra growled angrily. Geiff smirked evilly.

"I'll take you down myself you demon!"

Geiff drew the sword that hung on his belt and charged forward at Hydra. Kendra did not hesitate and bolted in front of Hydra.

"Kendra," whispered Atari feeling mortified.

Geiff stabbed forward and his blade slid threw Kendra's heart. Her trembling hands clutched the blade as blood dripped down. Atari ran up to Tashi Sensei and told Kie the bad news about Ren after she was done hugging him to death. Kie sighed sadly but continued to celebrate on the fact that it was Atari that was alive out of both of them. Kendra trembled with the blade securely submerged in her heart. Hydra showed no emotion, even if you could not see his mouth.

"Hy…dra," muttered Kendra.

Hydra sighed whispering to her:

"Well done Kendra, well done."

Geiff withdrew the blade from her.

She stood for a second, then slowly closed her eyes and fell forward. She laid flat on the ground for a long, silent, period of time. Tashi dashed to Kendra's side and rolled her onto her back. She had scratches from her battle with Atari and Ren, and a huge, gapping hole from where the blade had been stabbed. It had a blotch of blood surrounding her heart, and he heard no breathing and no heart beat. Her skin was cold and she looked lifeless. Geiff wasted not time in taking a detour to kill Tashi first. He jabbed down at Tashi's back and Tashi lifted Kendra's corpse and lunged backwards.

"Not bad, for having a corpse in your arms," scoffed Geiff turning his attention back to Hydra. Atari stood trembling for a period of time. _Kendra…you…gave your life for your master…and now he looks like…he doesn't…care one bit! _Atari's anger got the better of him again and he shouted at Hydra:

"How can you just stand there? Kendra gave her life for you!"

Hydra glared at him:

"How would you know? Kendra was a servant of my will, and nothing more."

However, Atari noticed that Hydra's eyes had begun to fill with tears at the sound of his words. Hydra finally admitted openly: "Atari…you are nothing like your father. You have heart, and you care for others. Your words cut deeper than any blade ever could."

Atari growled as Tashi finally but Kendra's body down again. Tashi was about to charge in for Geiff but Hydra read his mind and told him:

"Tashi, please…let me kill him…for Kendra."

Tashi was still tempted, but he knew how much Hydra strived for revenge and he backed up and rejoined Atari and Kie. Tashi warned Kie and the builder:

"Kie…go find Ren's corpse, and bring him here. I will give him a proper burial. Atari can watch this, because he is indeed Honamochi's finest ninja currently. You should lead the builder out of danger, and Ren should be lying far enough away so that you guys will not be hurt."

Kie nodded reluctantly and she and the builder bolted away. Tashi observed as Hydra built up chakra. Geiff pointed his blood stained blade at him.

"What I did to your servant, I can do to you as well."

"I'd like to see you try it," growled Hydra charging forward with inhuman speed.

"What? Only a _true _demon can run like that," muttered Geiff backing up with anticipated fear.

Hydra untied his zukin and revealed a scared mouth and chin, probably from other battles.

"Oh, so you thought there was nothing human under here?"

"Get away from me Hydra, go down to hell!"

"Oh yes…down where there are demons of all shapes and sizes…and I bet one looks just like _you_!"

Hydra looked at Atari and asked:

"Atari, give me your kunine."

Atari hesitated, but soon threw Hydra a kunine that he caught in his mouth with grace. He charged forward and anyone that stepped forward was slashed by the kunine. Hydra lashed his neck like a dragon and one by one the army fell until only fifteen remained. The strain from his running, and the lack of blood severely hurt Hydra. However as he struggled to breath, he did not give up. He lashed forward again and only Geiff was left. He backed up until he swayed backwards on the edge of the bridge. He stared, horrified at Hydra going in for the kill.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Geiff's eyes got wide and he stood petrified. Just as Hydra came up on him, his back hunched over with weapons stuck in it, and his arms lagging down with no energy, he coughed up blood, dropping the kunine. Geiff just stood still as blood spilled out of Hydra's mouth. Thinking he was finished, Geiff tried to sneak around, but Hydra growled loudly: "Don't move." Geiff froze and Hydra weakly picked up the kunine in his mouth again. He tried charging in again, but he was reaching his physical limit. He was very weak by the time he reached Geiff, but he used his last ounce of strength to slash Geiff's chest and throw him off the bridge's edge. Atari ran up to the side and watched as Geiff, the dreadful leader, fall to his doom in the Andrez River. They last saw him get swept along by the rough current. Hydra twitched a smile and dropped the blood stained kunine. Atari quickly retrieved the knife. Hydra breathed deeply and turned around. The fifteen leftover citizens trembled and shouted in unison:

"Hooray! Geiff is dead! Our Hokage can return now. Let's go take down Geiff's ninja army!"

Atari watched as Hydra coughed up blood again and collapsed to his knees as the people disappeared down the bridge. Atari was still processing all that had happened recently to help him. _Geiff is dead…and the people of Andrez…are free. _

Chapter 35

What Happened?

The view of the sky was blurry. He winced at the pain that his body created and heard crying. A sudden weight was on his stomach. _Ouch…what happened? What happened to that Kendra girl? What of Atari? _He struggled against the pain and twitched his eyes open only to see a blurry figure of Kie bent over him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why did he have to die," she kept crying to the sky. The builder was back a ways watching, and trying to comfort her.

"Um…Kie, it's kind of hard for me to breath when you are laying on me," he finally managed to utter out. Kie wiped her eyes and smiled; completely overjoyed.

"Ren! Atari was so worried about you, so Tashi sent us to get your corpse. But you're not dead! I'm so relieved, Atari would never be the same without you," exclaimed Kie as Ren stood up, a little unbalanced.

"What happened to Kendra? Did Atari kill her?"

"Um…not quite. You see, Geiff appeared, and-"

"Geiff? Their leader showed up? Did Hydra kill him," asked Ren impatiently.

"He and Hydra were going at it, but when he was about to stab Hydra, Kendra jumped in front and she…" Kie fell silent, and hung her head low in a depressed manner.

"So Kendra…saved Hydra's life? Why would she do that? Is she…dead," asked Ren firing questions one after another.

"Yes Ren, Kendra is dead, and yes, she did save Hydra's life. But why, I don't know the details, but Atari does. Hydra mentioned something about Kendra being his servant, but I don't know if that has anything to do with it," replied Kie sadly.

"Let's go find Atari and Tashi Sensei," exclaimed Ren dashing down the bridge, refusing to wait for Kie and the builder. However he got tired and waited for them to catch up. He then started asking questions again:

"Did Hydra kill Geiff?" Kie thought about this answer carefully:

"Yeah, but Geiff had brought an army of people carrying daggers, torches, pitchforks, and spears. He had about four hundred people, and when Hydra attacked soon after Kendra's death, he was stabbed with a lot of the weapons. He lost a lot of blood, and was running out of energy. Basically, his body had hit its limit. He used his last ounce of strength to knock Geiff off the bridge and into the raging river. So yes, he killed Geiff."

Ren and Kie reached the area of the bridge where Tashi Sensei hugged him in regards to him still being alive. Ren ran up to Atari and they exchanged joyful hugs.

Chapter 36

A Demon and an Angel

They had completely forgotten that Hydra was still on his knees coughing blood. Atari filled Ren in on all the details and Ren engulfed them. He gulped down the tears at the reality of Kendra's dark and depressing past. They finally turned their attention back to Hydra. However, he coughed and sniffed. Atari noticed that on the ground were tiny drops of clear liquid. Tears! Hydra was _crying_, probably over Kendra, considering that he occasionally looked up at her corpse. Tashi walked up and patted Hydra on the back. Hydra finally stopped crying and looked up at Tashi, with pity and a begging notion about him. It was so different compared to how he was so heartless before. Hydra used his rash voice to speak to Tashi alone.

"Tashi…please take me…to her."

Tashi nodded answering him:

"I will."

With Atari and Ren's help, he lifted Hydra and carried him to Kendra. On their way, Hydra muttered to Atari:

"You are a talented ninja. You are Yuchi's brother." Atari's eyes grew wide with surprise at the mention of Yuchi's name.

"You knew him?"

"I worked beside him in many missions."

"Really? Where is he," asked Atari growing more curious and curious every second.

"You might not want to see him, because…" Hydra fell silent looking at the sky and taking in ore pain.

"Why," pestered Atari.

"Well…if you value your life…you would not want to find him," answered Hydra as Kendra's corpse came into view.

"I want to find my brother," confirmed Atari.

"All right then…he is…at Corasant," confessed Hydra as they finally reached Kendra.

He was laid down beside her, on his back. Although it pained him, he reached over and clutched her cold, stiff, lifeless hand. Tears poured down his cheeks again and he began speaking his final words:

"Kendra…my loyal servant…the weapon always by my side…that was used as I saw fit…I never thought I'd say this to anyone but…I love you, you were like a daughter to me, and one I'll always remember. I wish I could go to where you are headed, up into the clouds to sit on a throne of your own, but I probably won't be seeing you. You deserve to be there. I will at least be buried beside you so that we can be next to each other to the grave, eve if our spirits do not meet. I love…you…Kendra."

He struggled to say those last few words before is body finally gave up, and for one last move, he trembled to lean over and planted his lips on her boney cheek. He leaned back again and looked up at Tashi. "Can you bury me…next to her?" Tashi nodded and Hydra smiled as his eyes slowly closed, to never open again. His grip on her hand lessened, but did not part. Kendra's words flashed through Atari's mind as he stared at their lifeless bodies: _Is this the first time you've ever seen a comrade die in battle? It is the way of the shinobi. _

As all five of them stood and stared at their graves that overlooked the town of Andrez with a beautiful sunset, Atari vowed for Kendra and if taken that way, maybe he vowed for Hydra too. _I will avenge you both, and I will find Yuchi. Corasant…I wonder where that is. And why would he be there? I will find out soon enough. I promise you Kendra…and Hydra. Please…rest in peace. _Certain sentences of Hydra's last words flashed in both Tashi and Atari's mind. As Tashi fixed Hydra's sword and a pile of flowers as Kendra and Hydra's tombstone, he presented some last words of peace for Hydra.

"You might meet Kendra in heaven Hydra…who's to say."

Chapter 37

A Smiling Departure

With Geiff dead, Andrez was an independent country again, but al the wealth that it once had was wasted at the hands of Geiff's ninjas. After helping establish a communication device with Honamochi and a few other lands, the builder retreated to his humble home, with Atari, Kie, Ren, and Tashi Sensei as his guests. A new leader was elected named Limina Yoshi, and he promised not to rule as Geiff did. Geiff's rule became known as the Dark Age of Andrez for all of time. Atari helped the citizens rebuild their once profound country back to its previous state. It took weeks, but in their spare time, the young Chunin spent it with Tashi Sensei in the woods sparring and training, for when they returned, there was to be another mission for them.

Tashi often left them to sit and stare at the graves of Hydra and Kendra. Atari felt it to painful to go back and stare at the innocent grave of Kendra, and the guilty grave of Hydra. _Was Kendra right? Was what we had seen the way of the shinobi? If it is, then I will carve my own path in ninja history. The way of Atari Lachapta! _Atari had thought this often during training sessions.

A new palace was constructed, and the Hall of Heroes was remade more fine than ever. It was finer than Honamochi's; Atari was willing to admit that. It was lined with a white wall of shining marble and was lined with portraits of past rulers and brave ninja that had fought and some had given their lives. Important people that had visited were also recorded and Atari soon spotted his father's name among that list. Tashi had Atari's name listed on that list although Atari did not feel it to be appropriate. Squad names were carved in illuminating gold and the portraits were painted with the finest paints able to be made from the lushest of berries and minerals. Tashi one took the squad their to behold…a most divine honor bestowed to them at their young age…three portraits painted fresh and labeled in newly smelted gold. They were labeled Ren Washinta, Kie Nappa, and Atari _Menjin_. Atari gulped at the sight of his real last name. However, he thought it not a time to argue that factor. They all stared wide eyed at the honor they had just set their eyes on. In the Jonin section, three halls down from the Squad section, was none other than Reggie Menjin and Tashi Duni next to each other. Atari stared at the portrait of his father with a questioning suspicion. He asked Tashi Sensei after an awkward moment of silence:

"Tashi Sensei, why is my father's portrait in the Hall of Heroes? According to all the history books and other Jonin that had known he claimed that he was evil, cruel, heartless, an avenger, and a killer." Tashi looked down and sighed with sadness:

"Your father…was my classmate Atari. So it is fortunate that you are my student. I will fill you in on those details when time tells me so, but until then…your father was always an avenger at heart, much like you are. However, he was not a killer until three years before the war between Japan and China, also called the Revolution if you have not already been taught in your history lesson. Until that time, he was always dark, and preferred not to say much, but to me, he was a valuable friend. We learned jutsus together, and we completed many missions together, one of witch was to assassinate Genson, and we failed miserably in doing. Later, Genson's son was named Geiff. After that failed mission, we had seen many of our friends die, and Reggie vowed to not let one die not avenged. He trained harder than normal, and learned_ unnatural _talents and skills. Every time one of his comrades died, soon did an enemy. Another mission took place here, but instead o an assassination; it was a simple mission; to steal a document form an enemy stronghold. Andrez was not independent at this time. This document held the key to ensuring that al least half of Genson's ninja army would be destroyed. We managed to steal it, and as predicted, our plan worked. Because of our achievement, Genson was assassinated soon after, and because we had made it all possible, our portraits were placed in the Hall of Heroes."

Atari nodded as the information sunk inside his head. After gazing at other portraits and statues of rulers, the squad departed and went back to helping with the construction. Atari's jutsus were much needed at this time and he was always tired by the end of each day. Limina often observed him with a smile.

Once the construction was finally done, all of Andrez held a festival in honor of the squad that had freed them. It was not as good as Night of Ninja, as Atari had concluded quickly, but indeed, it was entertaining.

The next morning, Andrez revealed to the squad a final parting gift. A humongous monument was built without their knowing right behind the sign that inscribed "Welcome to Andrez; Land of the Sea." It was made by a master craftsman by the looks, not one chink out of place or made messily. In front were statues about 9 feet tall. On the right was Ren, whom appeared to be looking off to the side with his fists clenched and a kunine in one of them, and his hair appearing to be blown back. In the middle was Kie, with her knees bent, spread shoulder-width apart, her hair pulled back in a headband, and with one hand clutched around a kunine, the butt of the knife was pressed against her other flat palm. She appeared determined and ready for anything. Last on the left was Atari, looking straight like a sly fox, ready to strike its prey at any moment. The Sakabato was made visible across his back from the back and his shinobi shozoku appeared to be blowing the wind. As a fictional detail, a hawk sat on his right shoulder, perched perfectly like a servant. His fists were clenched, and he stood straight up, and Atari thought he showed some resemblance of his father's portrait in that statue. Behind all three of them was none other than Tashi Sensei, appearing all relaxed and carefree. His eyes were carved at a glare however so he was in no way relaxed. His clothes appeared to be blowing in the wind, and he looked like he was confident in his students in front of him. Inscribed below the monument were these words:

_The true heroes of Andrez. They freed us from the evil Geiff's reign and destroyed the much feared assassin Hydra Nazuma, therefore ending the Dark Age. Staring from the right moving on back are Ren Washinta, Kie Nappa, Atari Menjin, and Sensei Tashi Duni. They will be remembered forever, no matter what befalls them after this. Best wishes to them in future missions. May fortune befall you and the stars watch over you. _

The four of them bowed to the country of Andrez; witch was no more than about 8,000 people, because Geiff had ordered that all children be killed at birth, or so they heard. The builder ran up with a child by his side. This boy showed bright eyes of innocence, with a green snow cape, and a dirty farmer's uniform.

"This boy is my grandson, he would like to see Atari," said the builder sternly, placing his hands on the boy. Atari stepped forward and the boy ran up to him. The boy was stunned speechless.

"You are Atari Lachapta! I read all about your clan in my history lessons! I heard you are the best ninja in your home village! You must be very strong then. I hope one day I can grow up to be a strong ninja like you someday, and go on missions, fight bad guys, and save other countries like you did!"

Atari knelt down and put his hand on the kid's shoulder, chuckling:

"Your funny kid, I like you. To be a ninja, there's more than being strong in combat. You have to have heart, and I think you've already got that. Use your head always, and kunine, shurikan, swords, and anything else like that are tools. And if you truly care about something, protect it, with _both_ arms. Be brave, and maybe, we'll be doing missions together someday."

Atari smiled and reached into his pack. He pulled out a kunine he had created once in his bedroom back in Honamochi that was made from gold, and had rubies, sapphires, and little bits of topaz fashioned into the handle. It was a true work of art. He handed it to the kid and he smiled with glee. He clutched it like it was his new prized possession.

"Is this for me," he wondered in disbelief, with tears of joy forming in his eyes. He kept muttering "no, no, I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore."

"Yes, take it as a gift for good fortune for both you and your family, but don't worry. When you're happy, it's ok to cry, really it is," replied Atari smiling. Atari stood up and faced the builder.

"You have made a world of a difference to my grandson. He will treasure that gift forever," commented the builder smiling. Hey bowed and the squad departed.

As they departed for the dock, the builder cupped his hands on the grandson's shoulders, as he stared off at the squad waving back.

"Grandpa, that bridge that they fought on…I am going to name it," the grandson concluded sternly, much like his grandfather.

"Then what will you name it Ken?" The builder asked smiling down.

"I will name it The Atari Bridge, because Atari fought there," replied the grandson smiling.

"Then that will be its name boy, The Atari Bridge," confirmed the builder as the fishermen began paddling the quad of brave ninja away from Andrez. Ken thought he caught a glimpse of Atari looking back and winking, giving him a thumb up. Ken rubbed his eyes only to see the last fishermen disappear in the mist, far out in the distance.

Chapter 38

Back Into the Swing of Things

Atari, Ren, and Kie were greeted with smiles from their familiar villagers. Atari shared his tales with the children of the village, his family. Garu did not seem phased at the mention of Hydra's name. He just sighed, and puffed on his pipe muttering:

"That good for nothing rat, I hope he goes to hell. As for that Kendra girl, she was most unfortunate…especially to wind up with Hydra, the twisted demon himself."

Atari could not help but feel a pang of sympathy for both Kendra and Hydra. The subject was soon dropped and Atari slopped off to bed after having some homemade (and very much missed) ramen made by Haro.

The next morning Tashi appeared at the door with a new mission scroll for Atari and his squad. Thankfully, with only one night to recover, this was not an out of town mission. Because of the little mishap with the rankings, the Jonin responsible for the ranking of missions were told of the mishap and were instructed to correct it. But, fortunate for those Jonin, everything turned out ok anyway. Atari and his squad met in the morning and shared a loaf of bread before proceeding to the elderly woman's house where they were to pluck all the weeds from her garden.

Kie was so impressed by Atari's precision, that she hurried in hopes to impress him with her speed. However, in her carelessness, she plucked all the flowers as well. The woman was very angry and chased Kie around the garden for an hour, whacking her with her cane as punishment.

These simple missions continued to carry on throughout the day, pausing only for lunch, then diner, and occasional training sessions with Tashi Sensei. Tashi assured them that not everyday would be this busy, and tat they would have plenty of free time to relax and recover. That time happened about a week later, but those "free days" only lasted about 4 days, but that was enough for Atari.

It had been about 2 weeks and 4 days since they had returned from their first "miss ranked" mission. Another mission was delivered ranked C. The simple missions of gardening and babysitting, in witch they had engaged for a long time was all ranked D. Now was a change of pace for them.

Chapter 39

A Secret Plot

They were to patrol the village from the hours of 12:00 PM to 4:00 PM, only stopping to halt and question those who looked suspicious or did not belong as citizens of the village.

Honamochi never asked any other village to perform missions in their village, so it was impossible that foreigners should be wandering the village without paying the visitors entrance fee at the gates. If you paid the entrance fee and were a visitor you would get stamped, so if you did not pay, no stamp was imbedded on you. Therefore, trespassers were easy enough to spot. The majority of visitors showed their stamp openly, so they did not have to worry about being stopped by a patrol guard. Atari and the squad assembled themselves for that mission at 11:45 AM. They were given maps of their routes they patrolled before they were released.

Atari trotted along the dirt paths of the village, not having to stop one person for any reason. He yawned with boredom and stared at his sandals. He noticed they were falling apart, but as he bent down to fix them, the sound of padded sandals reached his ears. They twitched, and he jumped to his feet. He saw two people. One had a straw gasket tied to his back, a black cloak, and red face paint on, while the other had a similar black cloak with the symbol for justice written in red on the back. He wore a hat that consumed of a headband wrapped around his skull tightly, and a cloth draped over covering half of his face. His eyes were outlined with black paint. Atari bounced into a Vito fighting stance and listened to their conversation, for they did not notice he was there.

"Orchi will be pleased sir," whispered the one with the gasket.

"Yes, soon we will finish our assignment and then Orchi will dominate the finishing touch on our plan," muttered the other one.

"Brother Two Face, we have an uninvited guest," hissed the one with the gasket pointing to Atari.

"I believe we do," glared Two Face.

Atari's stomach ached. He shouted putting out his hand.

"Halt! What is this plan you are talking about? And where and what is Orchi planning to do?"

"Orchi is going to declare war on Honamochi, and there isn't anything you can do about it," smirked the one with the gasket crossing his arms smartly.

"Ghost Face! Now he knows, we have to kill him now," Two Face slapped the back of Ghost Face's head. Atari snapped out three smoke bombs and dashed in the opposite direction. He heard a pop, and he saw a blurry net coming up on him fast. He jumped into the air and rolled to the side to se the net engulf an innocent citizen. Atari skidded to a stop on a building's angled roof. Atari gripped the window panes for dear life and felt his curse mark begin to throb again. Breathing deeply he slowly began to relax thinking:

_Orchi is going to declare war! I must warn the Hokage at once, before Orchi strikes. However, if I were to defeat one of these trespassing ninja, I could have them tell me where Corasant is. What should I do? Should I fight for my personal gain, or for the town's pride and honor?_

His thought process was cut short as a kunine rested against his throat.

"Hem, you never stood a chance kid," Ghost Face smirked as he rounded the corner of the roof, using his chakra to help him stick to the straw rooftop. Atari's curse mark began throbbing stronger, enforcing a serious eruption of pain in his neck. He saw the tiny marks appearing on his skin again and he brushed past the kunine to the edge of the roof. Driven off balance by the engulfing pain, he finally fell of the rooftop, Ghost Face peering downward as he fell.

Atari thought quickly and tried doing two things at once. He fought back the pain from he curse mark, and drew out a hooked rope as well form his pocket. He threw the hook and it grabbed a window pain of a higher building. He tucked in his "curse mark infected" arm into his stomach and clutched the rope to break his fall. He began to swing over a large crowd that had gathered in the road to shop form nearby shop stands selling fruit, jewelry, and items from other villages. Atari did wonder why they were not shopping in the more popular market place in the center of the village, but it didn't matter. All he tried to do was not attract attention to his situation. However, even that was not to be for Atari. He swung above the road and crowd of people successfully, but looked up to see Two Face appearing on the other side. His kunine gleamed of metal and he cut the rope. Atari screamed as he fell on an angle. He fell through a curtain that shaded a stand and rammed his shoulder into the table, knocking it over and tumbling into the house behind it to finish. Coughing a small amount of blood from the curse mark, Atari stood up and looked around. He devised a plan to both protect Honamochi and gain the information he needed in order to find Yuchi. Atari heard rustling and whipped around t find Two Face diving on top of him. Atari placed his feet securely on Two Face's stomach and flipped him backwards into the wall. Without wasting a second, Atari dashed out the door, apologizing to the shop stand owner as he passed by. The owner did not take lightly to this and shook his fist shouting:

"You dirty Amachi slug! Look at you; you're probably turning into a demon right now!"

Atari looked down to see that the curse mark was indeed engulfing his body at a rapid rate. He continued down the road and whipped around corners, hoping to not exactly outrun the intruders, but to at least keep a healthy distance from them. He hopped over little kids and occasionally ducked behind shop stands, but made care not to knock another one over. He was becoming more and more possessed by the curse mark every second. He attempted to subdue the pain as he reached the Hokage's temple. He saw the Hokage teaching little kids about 4, 5, or maybe 6 year olds about some historical event or person. Atari dashed in and the Hokage halted the lesson. After seeing Atari in his state, the Hokage was about to rush him to the medical center, but redeemed himself to listen as Atari puffed out the story in small breaths. His eyes were wide. Just then, Atari screamed and his eyes turned blood shot red. His breaths turned into growls and the curse marks appeared more vivid on his skin. The Hokage summoned two Jonin to go and assemble a few other squads of Chunin and Jonin to send a message Honamochi's alliances.

"We will _not _fall at the hands of that dreadful boy Orchi," confirmed the Hokage turning his attention back to Atari, whom was collapsed on the ground shaking from the pain the curs mark caused him. He muttered short growls from under his breath. Atari shook as he stood and both Two Face and Ghost Face emerged from around the corner. They stopped short at the sign of pure hatred on Atari's face. Before the Hokage could step in, Atari lunged at the two ninja. Although they attempted to stab and kill him, Atari was inhumanly quick from the power the curse mark gave him. He snapped the kunine out of their hands with the flick of his wrist and made quick, blurry hand signs. Using a lot of chakra, he shouted:

"Multiple Shurikan Jutsu!"

He bounced into the air and spun around rapidly. The shurikan blew the ninja back and pinned them against the wall. Atari landed and without hesitation, was charging in for the kill. However, the red glare in his eyes flashed away as Atari came back to himself again. He dropped the kunine he carried and held his throbbing head as the curse marks receded. The Hokage ran up and stared at the ninja.

"What _are _you," they wondered in unison.

"A Menjin," the Hokage answered placing both his hands on Atari's shoulders from behind.

Atari cringed at that thought and walked forward to the scared ninja pinned against the wall.

"Pardon me Hokage sir, but these ninja have some information I require," said Atari as he faced Ghost Face.

Ghost Face trembled back against the wall. Atari calmly grabbed the collar of his cloak and acted suddenly kind towards them, but as if he had split personalities, he became furious and slammed Ghost Face against the wall many times, shaking his head back and forth.

"Where is the town of Corasant? Where is Orchi? Answer me," shouted Atari angrily. After Ghost Face reclaimed a comfortable frame of mind he still refused to answer. Atari picked up the kunine he had dropped and pointed it angrily at Ghost Face. "Well, where is it? Where is Corasant?" Ghost Face trembled, still resisting.

"It's…it's…" Ghost Face struggled to answer.

"Ghost Face, even in the face of danger hold your tongue. We will not disappoint our master," shouted Two Face, and Atari quickly snapped a shurikan than just nicked his cheek and started a small trickle of blood flow.

"Where is Corasant?" Asked Atari pressing the kunine against Ghost Face's neck, the more gullible one.

Scared by this factor, and the cold look in Atari's eyes, he shouted while wriggling to free himself:

"Corasant is north of here, past the Igna mountain range. Orchi is residing there until he has gathered enough soldiers to march down to Honamochi and destroy it. He has an apprentice too, much stronger than even he is, or his father. That boy's name is Yuchi…I think. He is right now residing with Orchi in Corasant. Now please, let me go in peace."

Atari smiled like he had won a final victory. _Yes, I've done it! I finally have found Yuchi's location! Now, all I need to do is train harder than ever to become a Jonin, then, I will grab Ren and we're off to find Yuchi and stop a war from occurring. _Two squads of Jonin appeared and unhooked the ninja. They were unwilling to fight it out so they just tied them up and dragged them away to the prison. Atari apologized for his curse mark and departed from the Hokage.

Atari met up with Ren, Kie and Tashi Sensei after their patrols were done. Tashi brought them into the woods with tall trees with solid bark. Tashi explained their assignment.

"You are going to climb this tree," he instructed.

"Tashi Sensei, wouldn't that be a little too easy," asked Kie blushing at Atari.

"One rule; no hands," confirmed Tashi chuckling.

The young ninja's eyes got wide. "Can anyone tell me what you use to climb trees even if you can not use your hands?" Atari raised his hand slightly, hoping not to get called on, but being there was only three of them there, he had no choice.

"You project chakra to the souls of your feet and sustain it while walking up the tree. If you use not enough chakra, you'll fall off, and if you use too much, you'll break the bark of the tree and sink in. You need to sustain an even amount of chakra as you move," answered Atari with a little bit of confidence.

Tashi Sensei chuckled again and tossed kunine in front of each of them instructing:

"Now go to a tree and try it yourselves. When you are about to fall off, slash the bark with the kunine and try again, attempting to beat your record."

The ninja assembled themselves and all began on Tashi's mark. Atari had made it the highest at first, all because of Garu's training. Then Ren beat him, and then Kie beat Ren always blushing and congratulating Atari after he beat his previous mark. The day went on like this until Tashi finally dismissed them. Atari was famished, parched, and absolutely exhausted from the day's activities. He made himself some of his own cooked salmon that was brought home from Haro after she arrived from her work. He told her about his mission and she sighed and shook her head.

"You did the right thing Atari, you told the Hokage. We are the ones with the most power here, so he out of everyone could be able to do something about Ghost Face and Two Face," Haro encouraged patting him on the back. Atari sighed and drooped into his room. He plopped on his bed thinking solemnly: _I hope the Hokage is wise and protects this village. I will not encourage a decision made that will lead us to war…especially against Yuchi._

Chapter 40

The First Clue

Atari met with Ren and Kie the next morning and they walked together to meet Tashi Sensei at the woods where they had trained yesterday. Atari informed Ren and Kie of Two Face and Ghost Face and waited to hear their response to the incident:

"I'm too young to give my life up for war," complained Ren managing to amuse Atari with his optimism. Kie gasped her face white with fear. _ No, that means I might loose him. I will not let war steal my boyfriend form me. I will protect him with everything I've got until we are living our happy life together with two kids and a healthy farm. We can leave this war and killing behind and be happy. _Kie blushed and stuttered as she told Atari:

"If it comes to t-t-that…please…just don't…d-d-die."

Kie could no longer contain herself. She collapsed at Atari's feet and cried. She kept crying and wept for what seemed like hours. Ren seemed surprised, and Atari seemed stunned by her disregard to one of the many rules in the Ninja Code; never show your personal emotions on a situation under any circumstance. Atari bent down and help the shaking Kie to her feet. Still sobbing slightly she muttered under her breath so only he could hear: "After today's training…if you are ok, could you come to a ramen shop with me? That way we can't be ambushed by those blue ninja." Atari felt a slight glimpse of sympathy for her as he answered:

"Yeah…sure." Kie was herself again and she chirped as she skipped ahead cheerfully at her accomplishment.

"You just agreed to go out with Kie," realized Ren.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to hurt her feelings," replied Atari shrugging indifferent about the decision.

"True, Kriet was right, she really _does _like you," said Ren questionably.

"I guess," answered Atari as they continued to vanish into the woods. As they passed the last two birch trees until the training area was in sight.

Up in a nearby tree, their position was recorded. Perched on a branch like a hawk, a blue ninja sat, recording Atari and Ren's position. He muttered to his black hawk perched on his shoulder:

"Yuchi's little Amachi slug, named Atari Lachapta, formally Atari Menjin, son of Reggie Menjin. Orchi ordered that I lead them to Corasant. I will have to fetch my little assassin squad to take a beating from this boy. This little kid is going to get a reunion he….or Honamochi…will _never_ forget." With grace of a waterfall, the ninja leaped into the air and began leaping from the trees and suddenly breaking through the canopy, only to land perfectly and whistle softly. Three blue ninja arose slowly from the brush. One leapt forward and landed in front of him, bowed and shook his hand.

"Did you find the boy," hissed the blue ninja glaring hard at him.

"Yes Lieutenant Conin, I've found our little target," replied the ninja, his hawk chirping in approval.

"Does he seem to have a weak point, Orchi would love to know if his main target has a known weak point," asked the blue ninja.

"Well, he does have some girl always hanging around him. Her name is Kie Nappa, and I think I know that for sure she at least has some affection for him," replied the ninja as thy bowed to each other.

"Good, I'll send the assassination squad out to gather more information, you are dismissed," commanded the blue ninja as he and three other blue ninja leaped into the treetops and disappeared out of sight. The ninja with a hawk sighed and pulled out locket that had hung around his neck.

"Celia, I promise…once Orchi is finished with his plan, and Honamochi is destroyed, he will give me the money we need and then he will free you. Stay safe Celia, if we ever hope to live a happy life away from these ninja, then you must understand that leaving you as Orchi's captive slave is a way for me to save you. Orchi said nothing will harm you, as long as I serve him until his plan is complete. I am doing this for you Celia, for both of us."

He closed the locket and placed it back under his kimono and paced around the clearing, having images of Celia flash in his head.

Celia was this ninja's girlfriend. They were actually engaged, but they had defied tradition to do so. He did not ask for Celia's father's blessing in order for them to get married, so they went off and her father soon called Orchi, whom he had been friends with his family for some time. Celia always called him Tai. Orchi had soon found them and they were captured by the blue ninja. Tai was soon forced against his will to sign a contract and swear loyalty to Orchi until his plan was complete. Celia had refused to swear to Orchi, whom she referred to as a "heartless snake" and was taken to the gallows to be killed. Tai begged for Orchi's mercy and with sympathy, Orchi commanded that Celia be kept as a captive in their prison in Corasant, where she would work as a slave for him while Tai served as his loyal ninja. Tai agreed to this and Celia was taken away.

Tai wept a few tears of sadness and longing to feel her arms wrap around him, and to hear her sweet, sweet voice ring through his ears, and to sense the soft, wet plant of her lips to his. After finishing his little episode, Tai became dark and loyal again, and departed from the clearing, his hawk obediently staying on his shoulder.

The day's training was tiring like always, and they were not dismissed until dark. Tashi Sensei enjoyed watching them struggle and work until they almost fainted. He always had a book in his hand titled "A Hidden Paradise: Feudal Japan". As he read, he occasionally looked up to watch them train, but preferred to say nothing and allow them to coach themselves. They encouraged and complimented each other on a job well done at the end. Tashi finally dismissed them and Atari held back on his temptation to leap into the trees like Ren and depart to the training grounds, but held tight as Kie caught up with him. Annoyed by this, they walked together through the woods and into Honamochi. A ramen shop was soon spotted and Kie gripped Atari's wrist tightly as she led him into the shop.

A waiter quickly sat them at a table for just the two of them. Kie sat silently for the first time that day and waited for the waiter to ask them for drinks. Atari ordered a small glass of Paper Tiger and Kie giggled gleefully as she ordered some of the same drink. She said she was going to order sake at first, but the waiter refused to serve an alcoholic drink to someone under the age of eighteen. Their drinks came rather quickly without Kie having much of an opportunity to start a conversation with Atari. Once the ramen arrived and the waiter departed out of sight, Kie finally started the conversation.

"So Atari…do you like Saka?"

"Um…no, I don't talk to her that much," replied Atari sipping his drink and using his chopsticks to feed the noodles into his mouth politely. Kie smiled like she had just won a victory over Saka. _I knew he liked me _she thought blushing.

"Do you by chance, want to go out again next week?"

"Um…it depends, Saka asked me to go with her to the training grounds for the Moon Dumpling Festival next week, so I'm busy sorry," replied Atari finishing his soup. Kie's gleeful expression evaporated and was replaced by pure disappointment and anger towards Saka. Atari backed up slightly as hopes to not set off her fuse and cause havoc. _Who does she think she is, going off and stealing my soon-to-be boyfriend! _Kie thought angrily. Kie finished her Paper Tiger and ordered a second one for both of them. Atari desperately wanted to leave, but stayed to not be impolite to Kie. Kie smiled and nudged his glass over to him. He sipped it and they made eye contact for the first time. Kie glittered with gleefulness and they soon finished their meals. However, as they got up to leave, the waiter came rushing towards them. He handed them their check and Atari paid with his allowance. They proceeded towards the door, but a smoke bomb burst through all the windows and exploded, blinding everyone there.

Atari looked behind him to find that Kie had disappeared. A kunine suddenly whisked by his chin, barely missing and he heard Kie scream. He stood up to find the smoke slowly clearing away. A blue ninja darted at him. Atari drew a kunine and after slashing the ninja's chest, he flipped him out of the broken window. Atari soon spotted Kie, a buff arm wrapped around her neck in a headlock. She screamed for his help, but Atari was busy taking care of little blue ninja. He never took his eye off her though. The ninja holding her was tall and large with muscles bulging out everywhere. He wore a black long coat and a dark zukin over his mouth. A bandana covered the top of his head and a hawk was perched on his shoulder. Atari darted forward to rescue Kie when the ninja pinned him against the wall using kunine. Temporarily captured, Atari ripped out of them and picked them up only to toss them at the ninja. One nicked his arm and a small line of blood trickled onto the floor. Kie was released and coughed to reclaim her breath. Atari darted forward with a kunine in his hand. He pinned the ninja to the wall similarly with shurikan, but he did not give him time to get out. He ran up to his neck and pressed the cold blade against his hard neck.

"State your purpose," commanded Atari.

"I am Tai, loyal servant of Orchi Sahuna. Please let me plead my case before I die," begged the ninja. Atari felt a slight pang of sympathy and let the ninja fall to his knees coughing before him. Atari never let the blade cease in pointing at his neck should he make a dashing escape effort.

"Plead your case quickly, and I will ask you some questions," commanded Atari sternly, glaring at him hardly.

"Ok, ok, I am Tai, and I am Orchi's loyal servant for the time being. My girlfriend, actually we're engaged now, named Celia, is his captive. He threatened to kill her, but he spared her on one condition; I would be his loyal servant ninja until his plan was completed. Until then, Celia would be unharmed but would be his captive slave. I was ordered to capture Kie Nappa, whom was recorded as the weak point for the strong ninja Atari Lachapta. I must obey Orchi or Celia will die, and we'll _never _be married. Now, ask away victorious and honorable ninja, but please understand how much Celia means to me."

"I understand your position, and for that your life will be spared _this_ _once_. Before I continue with my questions, I want you to know if we ever meet again I _will _kill you without mercy. Now then, you claimed you work for Orchi Sahuna. Where can I find a map to Corasant? I want to find Yuchi, my brother," asked Atari feeling more and more like he was being to sympathetic and neglecting his duties as a Chunin.

"Oh, you are Atari. Well, the map might be hard to obtain, but if you insist, it is…in a stronghold that is heavily guarded just north of Honamochi. It has many, many soldiers guarding it 24/7. It is locked in a chest. The key to the chest is around the last Jonin's neck," said Tai and Atari released him away. Atari walked over to Kie as she reclaimed her balance.

"I found out some information we might need, but I need your help," instructed Atari smiling at his accomplishment. Kie's eyes lit up: _He needs my help! This is my chance to prove to him that I am worthy of being his girlfriend. _

"Oh yes Atari, of course I'll help you, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to ask Tashi Sensei when the Jonin exams will be starting, I'll fill you in on the details of this after they are finished," instructed Atari as they exited the ramen shop. As thy parted Kie sighed and felt absolutely terrible. _All he needs me to do is asked Tashi Sensei when the exams are? He could have asked Ren to do that, but a mission is a mission, no matter how easy. I will not let him down! _After cheering herself up with those words, she proceeded proudly into her house and plopped down on her bed.

Meanwhile, Atari was smiling happily from the information he had just excavated from Tai. _This stronghold will be difficult, but it's just one more step closer to finding and reuniting me with Yuchi. Here I come._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 41

A Meeting

Atari and the rest of the squad met Tashi Sensei the next morning in the square. Tashi announced to them that he had a meeting to get to and assigned them each a new jutsu to master by the time he returned. As the students practiced Tashi disappeared.

Tashi reappeared in a lit cave not to far from Honamochi. It was lit with torches and many Jonin were assembled there. The Hokage stood at the front of the room. The Hokage began the meeting:

"All you Jonin here before me have trained your Chunin for what has been about 3 months. They have gone on many missions and have proven themselves accomplished ninja. Now today, I am announcing to you that the Jonin exams, in witch the passing students will be promoted to Jonin level, will begin two weeks form now after the Moon Dumpling Festival. Once your name is called, please step forward and state the names of those you recommend for the exams. Keep in mind however, they may loose their lives during these exams and once they enter the exams there is no turning back or quitting, and they are out of your reach and on their own. However, if they are promoted to Jonin, they will remain in the same squad for missions and training. Now, I will begin the recommendations with Sensei Gushi Hataka." A sensei stepped forward and placed his first two fingers to his lips:

"I am Sensei Quin and I lead squad number 4 containing Numa, Nejeka, and Tamari. I recommend all three for the Jonin exams."

"I am Sensei Kaze, and I lead squad number 2 containing Kriet, Hikaru, and Saka. I recommend Saka and Kriet for the Jonin exams."

"I am Sensei Dye, and I lead squad number 5 containing Zeak, Raouni, and Waya. I recommend all three of these ninja for the Jonin exams."

"I am Sensei Fogu, and I lead squad number 1 containing Yoh, Orchi, and Eruka. I recommend Yoh and Eruka for the Jonin exams."

"I am Tashi Sensei, and I lead squad number 3 containing Atari, Ren, and Kie. I recommend all three of these ninja for the Jonin exams."

They all bowed to the Hokage and he assembled another group of Jonin to crowd around him whispering. After a moment of silence, the crowd parted and the Hokage handed cards to every one of those Jonin. Tashi Sensei found that his cards as were everyone else's cards had the same message inscribed on it:

I, Tashi Sensei hereby recommend Atari Lachapta for the Jonin exams. This student is to report to the gym where the first round of the Chunin exams was held for the first stage of the exam. It will be held in two weeks after the Moon Dumpling Festival.

It said that on all three cards only of course instead of Atari's name, Ren's was in place and then Kie's. Tashi bowed and departed as the other Jonin received their cards to deliver to the students.

When Tashi appeared he saw defiant improvement in their skills. He handed the cards to each one of them and instructed them on another babysitting mission he had received on the way over. They all bowed and the Chunin departed for the old woman's house in witch they were to baby sit her twins.

After the mission Ren stayed over at Atari's house for a dinner of cooked salmon and millet. During this time Atari and Ren both discussed what they thought the Jonin exams would be like.

"I hope they aren't like the Chunin exams, one on one battles," wished Atari.

"I hope not, but then that would make no sense if it was the same thing as the Chunin exams. I hope it's not a written exam though, because I stink at them," wished Ren.

"Yeah, written exams are boring. But what else could it be?"

"I don't know, but no matter what happens, we'll be on the same team, no need to worry about going up against each other ever again," smiled Ren giving Atari a thumb up. Haro appeared in his room with a tray of onion soup, grilled salmon, and a salad with millet in it. Atari commented:

"Isn't it strange that we get along with China so well now? I mean, according to our history books and what Tashi Sensei had told me, there was a huge war with China a long time ago…that my father fought in."

"Yeah, and to think, we used to fight them, and now we trade our crops and special wood for silk and millet from them," laughed Ren. Atari muffled laughter and sipped his soup. It had a blank taste, but nonetheless it was delicious. Haro soon appeared in the room again, wishing to speak to Ren for a moment. Ren disappeared and Atari heard muffled whispering behind the paper door. Ren soon came back in smiling. "Haro asked if I could sleepover. My mother already said yes." Atari smiled and they clanked knuckles as a hand shake between them.

"The Moon Dumpling Festival starts tomorrow, and I'm excited," commented Atari randomly.

"I can't wait, because Wednesday I get to have a humungous party with all my friends," replied Ren smiling.

"I get to have my party on Friday," answered Atari.

"Who are you inviting," asked Ren smiling.

"Practically everyone in our classes; Raouni, Kriet, you, Saka, yeah, Haro forced me to invite Kie, Hikaru, Tamari, Waya, Yoh, Numa, and Eruka," replied Atari.

"Yeah, I'm inviting all those same people. Honestly, I don't think Orchi or Nejeka would want to come," said Ren laughing.

"Yeah, probably not, and I've heard Orchi isn't even in this village anymore. I heard from Ghost Face and Two Face, some guys I caught while on patrol, that he is residing in Corasant, way north of here," replied Atari.

"Really? I heard he has an apprentice too," said Ren.

"Yes, I heard of that, but I want to know if it is true. If it is, my days as an avenger might end much, much earlier than that of my father's," said Atari.

"Continue," prodded Ren.

"Well, my plan of attack is to pass the Jonin exams. Once a Jonin, I will be permitted to leave this village as I please, I don't have to be on a mission or anything. I plan to leave Honamochi behind and travel up to Corasant to search for his apprentice. One of the men told me he _is _Yuchi! I will find him and clear this up, ending my days as an avenger and going back to Honamochi a complete ninja. I will leave alone, unless you wish to accompany me, but I have some guidelines; you _must _pass the Jonin exam, no exceptions," instructed Atari waiting for Ren's reply.

"Wait, so Orchi's apprentice is Yuchi? Is it your brother? I'd _love _to accompany you if that is the case. I _will _pass the Jonin exams and join you in your travel to Corasant. I'd love to meet Yuchi face to face," exclaimed Ren excited by the thought.

"All right then, just make sure you pass and we'll be fine," sighed Atari as they began talking about the festival soon to arrive in their village.

Chapter 42

From Celebration to Sorrow

The Moon Dumpling Festival soon arrived on Honamochi in a blaze of flashing colors. Across building were strings with flags with the colors of red and white, the colors of the Japanese flag. Banners hung from windows having the black symbols of celebration, honor, and peace painted on them with perfect marksmanship. The market stands that would normally be selling goods were packed with baked goods being given out for no price to the consumers at all. Atari and Ren trotted the crowded and bustling streets of Honamochi, eating freshly baked raisin bread, and wheat bread, and Haro had given them each enough yen to buy something called a beaver fur hood from a foreign country called England. The hoods fit perfectly and would help keep them warm when winter arrived.

"I say, these English citizens do know how to make warm hoods," complimented Ren as the Englishman blabbed something in English in witch he could not understand. When Ren cocked his head the Englishman gave up and exited the village, grumbling in English as he strutted out of the village with his bag of money and unsold hoods.

"I think you upset him," whispered Atari nudging him.

"My bad, pardon me that I thought the whole world spoke Japanese," shrugged Ren.

"Oh no Ren, if you ever paid any attention in history, there are _many _other countries in the world besides our beloved Japan," said Atari.

"Really? Are those all the weird looking traders that come to our International Festival in November," asked Ren.

"Yes, during that festival, traders and merchants from all over the world are invited to Honamochi to celebrate the gift of difference, in both our languages and our cultures," stated Atari matter of factly.

"Oh, what countries are they from," asked Ren as he retrieved two freshly baked cinnamon buns for him and Atari.

"Don't you remember? Last year there were people from countries like Spain, England, Portugal, India, Russia, Madagascar, Kenya, Mexico, Brazil, Ghana, China, Canada, France, Germany, and a interesting country called America," listed Atari.

"I wonder what America is like," said Ren smiling.

"I heard they are very different from us. They speak English; they wear something called a T-shirt and shorts. They have a sport called football that is very different from our own; they have a President, not an emperor, and they're food and writing is just plain strange and hard to understand. Like last year, I actually tried a favorite food of that country called a hotdog. And have you ever tried to read some of their books? They have _letters_, and they read from left to right!"

"Man, I've always wanted to go to America, but now I think I'm afraid to. I mean a hotdog? Who ever heard of that? And football? They don't even use their feet! Have you ever heard they're accent? It makes it so hard to understand them. And I can't read English; it's to confusing and strange. Who ever heard of letters like a, b, c, d," listed Ren as they wiped the powder from their lips.

"I don't know, but I bet we seem very strange to them as well," said Atari.

"I guess that is what makes the world an interesting place," said Ren smiling.

As they rounded a corner trying to comprehend some of the English the trader had said when they met up with Saka. Saka blushed at Atari and handed him a red rose, witch was a way of asking him out on a date without speaking. Spinning it in his fingers, Atari thought of whether to accept or not. After explaining a few guidelines, he did accept her gift as a token to their first date; witch was to be him asking her out to the Moon Dumpling Dance, held that Friday night, the last night of the celebration. Saka blushed and bowed before skipping off happily. Atari dropped the rose on the floor and him and Ren departed down another road.

"Kie is going to be very jealous of Saka now," muttered Atari.

"You bet Atari, but at least it is just one date," Ren sighed depressingly.

Soon after he finished his statement, Tamari rounded the corner and passed them, a smell of flowery perfume wafting from her kimono. She winked and he cheeks turned red as she let her eyes fall onto Ren's image.

"Hello Atari, hello…Ren," she sang fluttering her eyes at Ren before prancing off daintily. Ren seemed left in a trance by her appearance.

"Um…Ren…do you by chance, have any special _feelings _toward Tamari," asked Atari in a friendly teasing tone.

"Well, I do find her enchantingly cute, I'll admit that," said Ren as Atari broke his stare. Atari shook his head laughing softly. _I guess we're both going through changes, both emotional and physical. _

The week passed with enjoyment, Saka had a fist fight with Kie over Atari, and Ren attempted to impress Tamari by eating some cakes with one hand, but ended up just with a cake covered face. Atari found Kie _extremely _annoying over this period of time, always trailing them closely, trying to listen in on their conversations. At one point, Ren gave her a good knuckle sandwich and she had left them alone blushing and waving daintily saying she would see him at the dance. Atari laughed at this, but soon got over it as the celebration went on. However, as though it came too soon, Friday night sprang up upon them with a shake of reality.

Atari and Ren dashed through the crowds as the sun set behind the Igna mountain range. Atari bolted past Haro whom was cutting vegetables on the cutting board and paused to stare at him passing her. Atari and Ren both changed into their dress kimonos faster than a cheetah and made their way to the dance floor, witch was set up exactly where the Night of Ninja show had been performed. Atari and Ren ducked behind tables and grabbed a drink of Paper Tiger, hoping that neither Kie nor Saka would see them. Ren however kept an eye out for Tamari, hoping that she did not have her date yet. They crept around the crowd of dressed up people, but they were soon discovered. Tamari caught gaze of Ren and when they made eye contact, Ren was paralyzed. Atari grabbed Ren and they dove under a table, trying to create little disturbance. Atari smelled Tamari's perfume and kept a tight grip on Ren's arm, in case he tried to bolt. Tamari sighed and turned around, leaving them in peace. Ren and Atari both brushed the dirt off their kimonos and waited. As they slowly crept up again, Ren banged his head on the table, and everything on the table shook. As Ren subbed his head and looked around for Tamari, Atari spotted a glimpse of Saka, whom was peering around looking for him.

Atari gripped Ren's arm tightly and bolted to the nearest tree in witch to climb up. Ren stumbled behind but with a little heaving from Atari, made his way successfully into the tree. Atari followed him up soon afterward. They took deep breaths and watched below. Atari felt a tickle in his nose and sneezed. Ren gave him a napkin and Atari tried to muffle the sound of the second sneeze. Atari heard footsteps and peered below them. They soon saw Saka, looking around below them for Atari occasionally calling his name. Atari held his breath, but because of his uncomfortable position, he soon heard a small crackling behind them. Atari peered behind Ren to see that indeed, the branch was breaking! Atari gulped, causing Saka to whip her head around at the familiar sound. The branch continued to crackle, and at one point, they heard a snap, and a rush of wind passed them, wrinkling a strange sensation throughout their bodies. Atari thought fast and grabbed a hold of another thick branch and in his free time clasped Ren's chest with his crossed legs. Their human chain just missed Saka's head. Atari held his breath as he slowly pulled himself up onto the branch. Ren and he continued to stare below at Saka, hoping that she would get the point and leave. Saka continued to stare around, looking fro him. At one point she lifted her head, but thinking quickly, Atari lunged and jumped over to another branch like a leaping bullfrog. However, the branch he landed on snapped, and the strange sensation began whisking by him once again. Ren only watched, stunned by the sudden event.

Saka heard a loud thud on the ground and turned to see Atari, sitting on the ground rubbing his head, with his hair covered in leaves. She helped him up and led him over to the dance floor, Atari still to mess up to resist. Ren dropped out of the tree and stalked them closely, paying close attention to their surroundings, hoping to spot Tamari again. The dance was announced, and Saka and Atari began to dance, swaying from side to side. Atari peered around, hoping that Kie was not watching this. However, behind the nearby bushes, Kie's eyes stared in despair and pure hatred at the couple. Atari decided not to avoid Saka now, because he had said that he would dance with her, so he finally joined in and they swayed with more enthusiasm.

Ren peered around the crowd before he finally spotted who he was looking for…Tamari. He raced over only to stop dead. His eyes began to water as he stared in horror at the terrible sight before him. Tamari stood, one delegate hand on the table, a glass of Paper Tiger in her hand, sipping it ever so slightly. He then looked to whom she was speaking with…Nejeka. Ren was fused with both furry and desire. This emotion overwhelmed him and drove him to lunge in front of Tamari, at her feet. The conversation stopped and Tamari helped him to his feet.

"Oh, you again. Weren't you hanging out with that loser Atari just a second ago," asked Nejeka staring coldly at Ren.

"Um…yeah, and what is it to you Nejeka? Atari won the competition and in doing so kicked your sorry behind. How can you still call him a loser?"

"Ren, Ren, Ren, you are more dim witted then I thought. Just in case you don't know, Atari _is _a Menjin, _and _an Amachi clan member."

"So what? It's not like I'm being prejudice or anything," snapped Ren trying to add a little spice to the flame in order to impress Tamari.

"If you knew _anything _Ren, you would know that anyone of Amachi blood is someone to stay clear of and fear," snarled Nejeka prodding off with his drink, leaving Ren and Tamari alone.

"That was really brave how you stood up for Atari like that, it was really kind," remarked Tamari.

"R-r-r-Really? You really think so? I mean, I was only doing my part but, um…yeah, I guess I'm some kind of hero," replied Ren smiling.

"Hero…not so much, but you are a true friend. I like that about you, it's very becoming and very cute," Tamari smiled brightly, allowing red bushes of red to bloom on Ren's cheeks.

"Oh, um…while we're on the subject…would you…like to…d-d-d-" Caught in mid sentence, Ren observed in despair as Nejeka prodding up again and grabbed Tamari by the arm, and they prodded off together onto the dance floor, Tamari making one final wave at Ren before she left him in the dust of heartbreak. Ren just stared, heartbroken, as Nejeka and Tamari began swaying like Atari and Saka. Ren slumped over to the tree and slid down. He tucked his head into his knees and sulked without making tears. He was so close, so close, but Nejeka had to come back and take away his opportunity. After what seemed like ten hours of sadness, a finger tapped Ren on the shoulder. He lifted his head up slowly to behold that not all was left behind. Tamari stood over him smiling.

"You were asking me to dance weren't you? That is so cute how you trip over your words," Tamari said smiling. Ren stood up and smiled as he took Tamari's warm hand and they strode onto the dance floor. As Atari and Ren's swaying couples passed each other, Ren gave Atari a thumb up, but he saw that Atari was not enjoying himself. _Atari needs to learn to let loose, or he'll never have any fun. _Thought Ren as the night proceeded unto the full moon.

After the dance conceded and Saka and Tamari had departed, Ren and Atari meet up again, but their joining was cut short by an angry Kie trudging up in between them and glaring at Atari.

"That Saka! How could you dance with _her_! A sexy little angel like you should not have danced with the likes of her!" She breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Atari helped in this, and after she was ready to listen, he explained that Saka had asked him to dance, he had said yes without thinking, tried to avoid her, and was caught and forced to dance. Kie's angry expression lightened up as she exclaimed: "I knew you would never dump _me _Atari, you're so cute that way." Atari smiled and Kie skipped away. Ren gave Atari a questioning look and Atari shook his head, reading his every thought on that subject. Seeing as it was getting late, and Haro expected him home soon, Ren and Atari decided to head home.

On the way down, Atari smelled the noxious smell of burning wood and paper. He made eye contact with Ren, sending a mental instruction, before bolting off towards his house. With Ren close behind he soon was swept into a mob of running people. These people had faces picturing fear, pain, suffering, and disaster. Atari and Ren went with the flow as the mob came to a stop. As they were running, the smell got worse. Atari assumed they were getting closer to the source of all the fumes. Atari pushed through the crowd as he saw both Haro and Garu on their knees and staring wide eyed with terror at the sight. A large bonfire had been lit inside their house. The flames hungrily ate away at all their priceless possessions. Tears rippled down Garu's cheeks as the embers quickly spread to his rice fields that he had been farming for years now. Atari witnessed the last of his bed being swallowed by the ruthless flames. Atari froze as Ren caught up and placed his hand on his troubled friend's shoulder.

"It's ok Atari, you can stay with me until they rebuild your house," Ren whispered over all the commotion. Atari did not answer. The flames scorched everything, leaving nothing untouched by their deadly fingers. Through the mob then pressed the Hokage, followed by three squads of Jonin and a few genin armed with water. Their combined efforts finally laid the ruthless fire to rest. As the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large rectangle of ashes and pieces of charred woods and scraps of burnt paper. Haro knelt at what used to be the kitchen, and Garu fell flat into his destroyed rice fields. Atari mindlessly stumbled into his room. His mind suddenly switched from sheer forlornness to anxiousness as he thought: _What about the Sakabato!_ Scared to the break of insanity by the thought of this priceless artifact being lost forever, Atari knelt down and began shuffling through the endless mounds of ash. He no longer cared whether his dress kimono got dirty or not, all he cared about was finding his Sakabato. After he shuffled around for hours, it seemed hopeless, that the Sakabato was lost forever. But a glimmer caught Atari's eye and he soon discovered that is was none other than the Sakabato's sheath, in perfect condition and unharmed in all ways by the fire. Atari swiftly swiped it into his hands as he slowly slid out the reversed blade and inspected its blade, hilt, sheath, and handle. It was in perfect condition. Atari withdrew it and stood up, trying with no success to get the ash stains off his dress kimono. As he exited the site of his burned house, he noticed a slightly scorched note. He bent down and picked it up and read it to Ren:

Dear Atari Lachapta,

Take this as a warning. The assassins are marketing your every move and sending it to me. I know where you are, I know who your friends are, I know where you came from, and I know your true background. Even as you are reading this note, my genin scouts are forming alliances with nearby villages, including you're once acquainted Andrez. But instead of revealing myself to you, I'll let you come find me. Our plan is almost complete, and once it is, not even your Hokage will be able to withstand our superior strength, that is, if you even have a Hokage when we are finished. I also hear that Tai told you of our stronghold. Do as he said, after all, an avenger always pursues his goals, no matter how long he's waited, or how long it takes him. I hope to get reacquainted with you in a more formal matter.

Goodbye

Your Future

Atari read this letter several times before he almost memorized it. He nodded to Ren and they repeated in unison:

"AFTER THE JONIN EXAMS, WE'RE OFF TO CORASANT!"

Chapter 43

The Opening Ceremonies

The next day was normal, except for the fact that Atari had woken up on the straw mat next to Ren's bed. Ren remained asleep and Atari sat up and stretched. Millions of questions filled the confines of his consciousness. _Did Yuchi send this letter? Are they still in Corasant? What has kept him away all these years? And why did he destroy our house? After all, Haro and Garu are his parents. What is this plan? How did they hear of my avenging business? I will journey to Corasant, find out the details of this plan, kill Orchi, and find Yuchi. This is my plan, and I expect to leave after the exams. Yuchi, here I come._

Atari crept into the kitchen as Mrs. Washinta was cooking some hot salmon from the previous night.

"Good morning Atari, is Ren up and going yet?"

"No, he's still asleep," replied Atari munching slightly on the bitter tasting salmon. Mrs. Washinta smiled and trotted into the room. Atari shut his eyes as a shrieking scream came from Ren's room. Atari assumed that Mrs. Washinta had abruptly awoken Ren, and in ding so, scared him, causing him to scream like Saka. Ren soon moped out of the room, taking a seat beside Atari. Ren tasted the salmon, and decided to pack a quick snack for their walk down to the gym. After Mrs. Washinta vanished from view, Ren and Atari swiftly snatched their supplies and departed. As they left they saw Haro sitting on the porch weaving a kimono as thanks to Mrs. Washinta for taking them in. Haro smiled and waved as the boys took off down the path. Garu was out with Mr. Washinta sparring for fun in the back.

The school came into view quickly, but the boys never broke their pace. They ran towards the school and past the front gates, passing Nejeka and Hikaru on the way. They were stopped at the doors to the gym by the bullies whom had attacked them the day of the Chunin exams.

"You guys stop here. It is not time yet," snarled one.

"Yeah, and if you ever hope of passing the exam, I expect to see some patience," smirked the second one. Atari suddenly laid his eyes on the Jonin patches on their pass books. These pass books, so Atari understood, were books only Jonin were certified to carry around freely. They contained the personal information such as your birth date, name, mother and father, photo ID, clan, home village, and current ninja ranking. The bullies pulled their books out and flipped through a few pages as to show a glittering Jonin stamp compressed into their books.

"How are you guys already Jonin? We kicked your sorry behinds back at the Chunin exams," exclaimed Ren angrily.

"Our sensei made a special proposal to the Hokage and he admitted us to be the Jonin exam security guards," snapped the one bully.

Ren fell silent as Hikaru, Nejeka, Raouni, Saka, Tamari, Eruka, Waya (with a new mask), Yoh, Numa, and Kie filed in. They all stood in a crowd until the bell tolled three times. The bullies unlocked the door and directed the young ninja to where they were to be seated. After being seated comfortably, the other Jonin filed down the aisles, Atari recognized Tashi Sensei. The Jonin lined up in the center of the gym and the Hokage appeared in a heap of dust. After the dust cleared, the Hokage cleared his throat and raised his hand, signaling for silence. After all was quiet, he began his opening speech.

"Young ninja today will be the opening ceremony of the Jonin Exams! These exams are divided into two stages, both of witch the ninja must complete in order to pass. Both stages test different strengths of the Jonin branch, so do not expect anything easy. When we call your name, please stand. We will give you a number, either a number 1 or number 2. After receiving your number, both you and the other two members of your squad walk and stand in front of your sensei. Now to begin: Nejeka Henara! Atari Lachapta! Yoh Katta! Waya Tao! Hikaru Yamahu!" The ninja did as they were told and sat in front of their sensei waiting for further instruction on the procedures. Atari had received the number 1. The Hokage continued instructing: "Those of you with the number 1 please follow Master Visa to your testing room. Those of you with number 2; you have until tomorrow to start your exam. Dismissed!"

After gulping down the existing anxiety, Atari, Ren, and Kie followed the instructions exactly and swiftly found Master Visa, whom was wearing an orange, sleeveless kimono with black baggy pants. A black belt encircled his waste. A patch resembling strength was stitched in both on the back of the kimono and next to his left shoulder. He had a stern look on his face and wore a bandana and a zukin. Blood stained bandages wrapped around his legs and arms. The only article of his skin that could be seen was his eyes. The squads of themselves, Hikaru's squad, Nejeka's squad, and Yoh's squad joined them, along with a bunch of strange squads from other villages that were permitted to participate.

They entered the school and went into a room labeled Jonin Testing. He collected the numbers given out and gave them each another number. On the board was a seating chart, in witch they were to find their numbers and sit in their corresponding seats. The air in the room was cold, still, and deathly silent. No ninja made any sound, and that pleased Master Visa. He waited patiently in the front of the room with his hands behind his back while they managed to find their correct seats.

Atari breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that although Ren was not next to him, Ren was two rows in front of him, and he regretted finding out that Kie sat one row in front of him and three seats to the right. Next to him on his right was Hikaru, and on his left was Eruka. Yoh was in the front row in the corner, Tamari on the farthest side away from them, and Numa directly in front of Kie. Nejeka sat farther down the row from Atari, precisely three seats down. Atari sat three seats in from the outside, and out of 9 rows was in the 8th. Scattered amongst them were strangers. Lined along the sides of the classroom were about a dozen Jonin seated in chairs, each holding a pencil and clipboard. After they all were seated appropriately, Master Visa cleared his throat and signaled that he was ready to begin the first stage of the exam. Atari gulped again and nervous sweat popped on his forehead. _Here we go_.

Chapter 43

Tashi Sensei is informed about Master Visa

After the door shut and the Testing sign was placed on the door handle, the Hokage signaled for Tashi Sensei and all the other masters to follow him. They went into the Jonin lounge, an area strictly barred off for teaching masters only. They all sat down and a servant rushed in and poured them some hot tea. A man sat propped up next to the Hokage with an American cigarette in his mouth. He wore a headband on an angle covering his right eye, a green vest, dark navy blue slick pants, and thick muddy brown boots. He fumbled the cigarette around in his mouth for a while until the Hokage sat down and introduced him as Xavier Denaro.

"Howdy," Xavier greeted calm and relaxed, removing the cigarette from his mouth and sending a puff of fouls smelling smoke billowing up above them.

"He has been working with Master Visa for a long time now, and has agreed to tell you what your students are in for on one condition. _You may not reveal the contents of witch he speaks to your students under any condition. _Please swear on it before we begin." All the masters swore and the Hokage signaled for Xavier to begin.

"First of all, many of the students will fail the first stage. And as you all know, once you fail one stage, you cannot try again until next year. Anyway, our discussion is not on hat factor, it is on Master Visa. Master Visa is the general for The Honamochi Interrogation Core. He is to sniff out details and steal priceless information from enemies. He is exceptional at it too. However, he also teaches in his spare time, running the Jonin Exam First Stage every year. It is a written exam. However, it is not the exam that causes students to fail, it is his words, style in witch he speaks them, and how they are used. He is cold, collected, calm, and stern, sometimes frightening some students into quitting on the spot. However, for braver ninja, he prefers to _torture_ them."

All the masters gasped in fear for their students at that comment. Tashi exclaimed:

"How is he permitted to run the exam if he tortures candidates?" The Hokage quickly calmed Tashi down and prodded Xavier to continue.

"Of course, he does not use physical torture, no, he doesn't need to. He is as talented at his original job as general, that because of all his studying, he understands how the human mind works, and knows just where to prod to uncover your weaknesses. He just messes up your head so bad, you torture yourself. It does not bring him sheer joy in seeing this, but it does bring him a little entertainment, as he thinks all ninja should be able to comeback his attempts to mess with them. Now, all we can do is waiting, and see how many students really do pass Master Visa's test."

Tashi gulped and thought swiftly: _I hope they are alright. If Visa is as good as they say, than we might have to wait until next year. I just hope they pass. _

Chapter 44

Visa's Rules for the Exam

"First of all, welcome young ninja. I am Master Visa and I will be your proctor for the first stage of the Jonin Exams. I congratulate you on being recommended for these exams. That is an accomplishment all on its own. Now, I will have to wait until the tests are finished being passed out before I explain the rules for this exam." His voice was cold, scary, and stern. He was expecting complete silence was the Jonin from each end passed out the tests. Atari stared down at the paper before him. _A written exam! I always mess up on these things. Not because I didn't study, but because the nervousness always gets the better of me! And what if I fail! Ren and Kie will never forgive me._ Hikaru leaned over and whispered:

"You know Atari; you won the Chunin competition, so this will be a breeze for you." Atari gulped as Master Visa began:

"I will explain the test. There are 10 questions, nine being on your paper. The tenth question will be given out at the end of the session. Each question is worth 2 points. If you lose more than 8 points total, you fail. Oh, as for all the rules given regarding failing, if you fail, the other members of your squad fail as well. I hope none of you want to let your friends down now do you? Anyway, the Jonin lining the room have clipboards. They will be scanning the room looking for cheaters. If you are caught cheating, they record your number. If you are caught cheating 5 times, you fail. Each time you are caught cheating, you lose 2 points. Good luck to all of you. On my mark…begin!"

Chapter 45

To Cheat or Not To Cheat

Atari stared down at his paper and examined the first problem.

_In order to walk on water, what must be done in terms of chakra?_

Atari thought for what seemed like hours, unable to identify an answer. Sweat popped on his forehead as nervousness began to consume him. He skipped it and looked beyond.

_Name the generals in alphabetical order that fought in the War on Trade in 1100?_

He had never studied that war in history, so he skipped it; again, unable to identify an answer. Looking in front of him, he saw that Ren was also stumped on this test. _These rules are so strange, _thought Atari reading the rules Master Visa had written on the board. _Why couldn't they just give us a normal test? _He looked at the third question:

_Shino style fights with how many swords?_

Frustration bubbled inside Atari. How was he supposed to answer questions he never studied? And for the first time, he actually considered cheating. He could use the Copycat Jutsu to mimic the movements of someone's pen, but who could he cheat form? Hikaru nudged him and he looked over.

"If you want, you can take a peek at my test," he offered moving thetest closer. Atari politely refused and turned his attention back to his own matters. Then it hit him: _No body had studied the answers or topics on this test_! Therefore, he _had _to cheat in order to pass. After realizing this, he peered around the room looking for someone to cheat from. He saw a boy wearing a bandana sitting in front of him was working very diligently, so he thought that he would be the perfect one to cheat from. However, his back was to Atari, so summoning his chakra and making hand signs under the table, Atari whispered the Copycat Jutsu and quickly let the jutsu take control of his hand and mimic the boy's pen movements. The answers quickly appeared on his paper. Atari read to himself the answers to the first three questions:

_In order to walk on water, one must summon his chakra and plummet it to the souls of his feet. Unlike the similar tree climbing exercise however, one must shift the amount of chakra used with the uneven surface of the water, unlike the tree where the ninja must maintain the same amount of chakra as he climbed the tree. _

_General Azak, General Mini, General Nimic, General Raffia, and General Xavier. _

_3- two in each hand and one in the mouth._

Atari quickly filled out the rest of the questions on the test. Catching his drift, Hikaru smiled and summoned his own chakra, and after making hand signs as Atari had done, performed a Soul Possession Jutsu in order to take control of the boy he thought was confident in his own test. He took control of the body and peered over the paper. After memorizing all nine answers, he exited and returned to his own body. Hikaru ten filled out his test. Nejeka smirked at Atari and Hikaru and summoned chakra as well. He swiftly saw into the boy's mind and memorized the answers before placing them on his own test. Having an urge to help Ren, who appeared stuck for good, Atari copied the answers and used a Teleport Jutsu to move the wad of paper invisibly in front of Ren. Ren unwrapped the paper carefully and copied the answers. A thunderous voice shattered the silence as Master Visa shouted:

"Number 15 failed! Numbers 37 and 142, that means you guys also." Three ninja stood up honorably and left. Atari was shaken by the, noise, but continued to watch as Raouni caught Ren's drift and Ren slipped him the paper. A Jonin went to his clipboard and in desperation Raouni destroyed the paper. Atari witnessed Saka perform the same jutsu as Hikaru and take control of Kie, whom had a clear view at a boy's test. Yoh summoned his third eye to per around the room in search of answers. Another thunderous shout echoed throughout the room. "Number 3 failed! Numbers 79 and 20 please depart also. Number 69 failed! Numbers 31 and 12 please depart also." In anger, one of the boys leapt at Master Visa shouting:

"I was _not _cheating! That was a bunch of bull crap!" Master Visa jutted to the side and twisted the boy into a half nelson. Two Jonin then got up and escorted him out of the room, his partners following, both disappointed.

Eruka took this opportunity to summon an Optical Iris, an eye that is mysteriously connected to the optic nerve. This eye disappeared from Eruka's hand and reappeared next to a boy's shoulder, overlooking his test. The eye then returned and Eruka copied the answers. Everyone except Kie was catching on. Kie just sat there, sweating uncontrollably from nervousness, unable to write at least a guess. Instead her paper remained blank. Master Visa glared to the side and thundered:

"Numbers 56, 43, 101, 84, 65 and 22 all fail!" Atari observed, ever so slowly, the room was depleting of numbers as more and more ninja failed. At last, the timer buzzed off. Master Visa strode over and clicked it off and stared over the class. Over the past 2 hours about 65 people had failed, Atari only hearing some of the numbers called. After waiting a moment, Numa stood up proudly exclaiming:

"All right Master Visa, we're ready for the tenth question!" Master Visa chuckled and said to them coldly:

"Are you _sure _you want to answer this question?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it is just another question right," asked Numa feeling suddenly embarrassed and unsure of himself. Tamari shook her head sadly at Numa's stupid act.

"Before I give you the tenth question I want to explain some rules." _Ugh, more rules? How much longer is this going to take? _Though Atari laying his head own on his test for a moment, but picked it up at the sound of Master Visa's voice.

"Ok then, bring it on," smirked Ren, trying to show off for Tamari.

"First of all, this question is not mandatory. You may choose to skip it, at the expense that your squad fails-"Master Visa was interrupted by tiny voices whispering to their neighbors:

"Then in that case, of course we'll take it." Master Visa put up his hand for silence.

"However if you choose to take the question, and answer it incorrectly, not only do you fail, BUT YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE JONIN EXAM _EVER AGAIN_!" Questions filled Atari's mind: S_hould I take it? What if the question is easy? What if it's not? Then again, I can't just skip it, and then will be letting down Ren and Kie! But if I take it, I only get one shot. What should I do? _Meanwhile Kie shook with fear:

_I should do it for Atari, I can't skip it, then he'll think I'm chicken and never go out with me again. But if I answer it wrong, I'll be stuck as a Chunin for the rest of my life! _Ren thought confidently: _I don't care if I only have one shot, I'm not skipping it. There is no way he is scaring me off. _After a long murmur of silence Master Visa said stern and strictly: "Anyone who wishes to skip the question…please raise your hand now. It is ok, there is always next year." A long pause followed…then a trembling hand was raised. The Jonin recorded his number and sadly remarked:

"Number 137, 678, and 902 are free to go." After the first squad disappeared a few others raised their hands saying:

"I'm out, no way am I risking that, I'm done, goodbye." The numbers were recorded and those ninja left the classroom. Master Visa looked around and announced:

"If anyone else wishes to skip the question, now is your last chance." A long pause followed until Atari beheld Kie slowly raising her trembling hand. His eyes got wide with disappointment. He kept thinking: _No Kie! Put your hand down fast! _As the Jonin began to record her number, Kie slammed her fist down on the table and stood up shouting angrily:

"My name is Kie Nappa, I don't quit and I don't run! You might try to scare me away but don't count on it succeeding! I don't care if I get stuck as a Chunin for the rest of my life…I'LL _STILL _MARRY ATARI SOMEDAY!"

Atari was stunned and embarrassed as she sat down and many eyes fell on Atari for a moment or two each. Atari put his head down. _I knew she had affection for me, but I never thought she had that much! I guess she eavesdropped and found out about me and Ren's plan to leave Honamochi if we passed the exam. Hmph…she's completely clueless but she is still going for it. Kie has got guts I'll give her that. _

Master Visa then peered around the room again; looking at the ninja more detailed this time thinking: _It looks like that little outburst ahs given the others some backbone. I think she convinced them all into staying…but I don't see any of them wavering. I think we're done here. _

Master Visa nodded to the Jonin on the corner and received a symmetrical response, concluding that the exam was finished.

"In that case I would like to tell you…that you have all passed the first exam!" The young ninja were stunned.

Chapter 46

The Purpose of the Exam

Ren stood up exclaiming:

"Wait, so you mean we all pass? What about the tenth question?" Master Visa smiled kind-heartedly saying:

"There never _was _a tenth question, not a written one at least. In fact, your deciding to stay was the answer to the tenth question. Do you understand?" Sarcastically Ren replied:

"Yeah, sure, but explain it anyway."

"This test was designed to test you not only as individuals but as a team, as part of a larger squad. That is why if one failed, his or her whole squad failed. However, there is a whole goal to this exam as well. _To gather accurate intelligence under the most advert circumstances_, or in other words, cheat." The whole room gasped. Ren exclaimed:

"So you were _supposed _to cheat on this test?"

"As many of you quickly discovered, this test involved hard questions, to hard for any average Chunin to be able to answer. So you had to gather intelligence from someone else, or cheat, in order to survive. Those not to good at this were quickly picked and ejected out, leaving the rest of you. However, you had to make sure the intelligence you were gathering was accurate, so I disguised three Jonin, who already knew the answers, to sit in with you." After this was said, the three Jonin raised their hands, including the boy in front of Atari. Kie became frustrated as a boy in front of her raised his hand.

"Are you kidding me? The answers were in front of me the whole time," she whispered to herself, but trying to show off for Atari she exclaimed out of place:

"Ha-ha…you had to be a complete idiot not to see it, isn't that right Raouni?" Raouni ignored her. Atari shook his head muttering:

"Amazing…so all this time she never knew."

Master Visa shook his head sadly and continued his story:

"Disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the lose of a village."

"Yeah, yeah, we know this stuff now, but what was the tenth question all about?"

"The tenth question was the point of the whole exam. This test was designed to test your teamwork, so if one faltered, many soon followed, causing many weaker ninja to skip the tenth question. Let me give you a hypothetical mission; to steal an important document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many guards are on duty, nor how powerful they are. And you have reason to believe, from reports from liable scouts, that the enemy expects you, like you might just be walking blindly into a trap. You are in a no win situation. But those are just the sort of situations Jonin must face everyday. Many missions may seem suicidal if you think about it, but you don't think about it. You focus on the goal and lay your life on the line to achieve that goal. These are the qualities needed of a true Honamochi Jonin." Raouni raised his hand shyly and stood to speak after being acknowledged by Master Visa:

"I don't quite understand the qualities of a Jonin," Raouni stated and sat down again next to Kie. Master Visa shook his head and started speaking again.

"In that mission, did you have the option to avoid danger? Could you just quit and say my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? The answer is…NO! Those ninja that would rather quit than fight, disgrace the honor of Honamochi for the sake of their own lives, and those who would rather put their comrades in danger for the sake of their own skin, will _never _call themselves Jonin, at least as long as I'm here." The room was silent. The whole room understood. The information sunk deep inside their hearts, taking root as hopes to stay forever. Atari muttered under his breath:

"I'm one step closer to finding you, Yuchi. Then we will reunite, and I can finally leave my avenger days to rest."

"I hereby declare this stage of the Jonin Exam closed!" A second later, not giving the students time to move, a large bundle of maroon cloth tumbled through the air, shattering the window. The cloth unraveled, revealing kunine holding up the sign painted on the cloth saying:

Your Next Proctor:

**Yumi Yoncho **

This proctor had a stern and somewhat mysteriously scary voice. It sent a trembling chill up Atari's spine when she spoke. She announced her name and flipped through the air, whipping a kunine that just barely pierced Kie's cheek, causing a thin layer of blood to trickle down. She stared wide eyed and scared half to death.

"Visa, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy, I think your getting soft," snapped Yumi placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Or, it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year," stated Master Visa managing a thin smile.

"They don't look very tough. Trust me, after I'm done with 'hem, over _half _will be eliminated," Yumi snarled coldly. Master Visa whispered into her ear:

"See the boy in row 8? You'd be surprised what he can do. Keep a close watch on him. I don't know what jeans he inherited from his father, so I don't know what he might do during your test. After all, his father wasn't just anybody; therefore, he should be feared likewise." Yumi nodded and snapped sternly at them glaring:

"All right you maggots, you've had it easy so far, but first thing tomorrow afternoon, things are going to get bloody. Your sensei will tell you where you are to meet me…dismissed."

Chapter 47

The Final Stage Explanation

The next morning, Atari packed his bag with more care including two packs of freeze dried food. This was previously preserved, and was a small, portable feast on the go. He packed a lot of kunine and shurikan, and after putting on his shinobi shozoku and strapping on the Sakabato, exited the house after saying goodbye to Haro and Garu, explaining what was going on. Atari soon met up with Ren and they dashed away, going to the location in witch they were to find Master Yumi.

The many squads were gathered around a caged off wooded area. After a stand was set up, Master Yumi appeared out of thin air and commanded everyone's attention. She glared at them, and paid a careful eye on Atari. _A Menjin, he better not cause any trouble in my forest_. After the crowd was silence, Master Yumi raised two scrolls, either having a water or star symbol engraved on them. She began explaining sternly:

"All right maggots, listen up! Each squad will receive either a water or star scroll. After being locked inside the woods behind me, they are to fight other squads for their scroll. One group will then have both scrolls…while the other…will be _dead_. In the center is a temple, all members of the squad must be present, and then they will present both scrolls to the monks. Using their secret majestic arts, they will determine your animal power. This animal is your symbol, and they will give you a patch with the symbol engraved on it along with you're name. After all members of the squad have received this, you must find the top of the temple, where I will be waiting. You have five days to do all this. Those who do not complete it in this time will fail. Any questions? Good, because I'm going to give you one of the scrolls, and admit you into the woods."

Atari sighed when Ren returned with the Star scroll. Clutching it tightly, they strutted into the woods. Darkness engulfed them, as they left the light and fence behind. They found a nice quiet place beside a rippling stream, and Atari began sharpening sticks to a point, forming a spear. Using his supreme precision, he stabbed three fish and brought them back as Kie struggled to start a crackling fire. Summoning his chakra, Ren fixed her problem by using a Fireball Jutsu, sending a barrel of flames into the dead logs, creating a burst of erupting flames. Atari quickly cooked the fish and handed one wrapped in a leaf to Ren and Kie. They munched quietly, listening for possible intruders. Just then, Atari felt a familiar throb from his curse mark begin. He clutched it, cringing with extreme pain. He turned around to see a girl with dark, deathly eyes and a straw hat look down at them wit a dark brown kimono. Her long, greasy black hair hung down by her shoulders as she jumped down from the higher tree branch. She stared at them coldly and hissed viciously:

"I am here for a quick visit. If you surrender now and give me he scroll, one of us will have both scrolls, while the other…will be _dead_!" She lunged forward and the eating squad members dropped their food and dived in separate directions. She laughed a familiar evil laugh. She whipped around and stared them. Atari finally realized the truth…she was _death_.

Chapter 48

A Seed of Darkness

Atari became still and paralyzed with fear. She laughed again and drew a shurikan. Kie collapsed on the ground next to him, scared stiff. Ren on the other hand, had mysteriously disappeared. The throbbing continued as Atari drew a shaking kunine and pointed it down at his knee. As she fired her shurikan, he stabbed his knee and that pain relinquished him from her dark grasp. He clutched the collar of Kie's kimono and leaped into the trees, trying to avoid the mysterious girl. The throbbing grew in pain, finally slowing Atari to a stop. He fell back against the tree trunk and Kie knelt down to examine his wound.

"Atari…you're bleeding," she examined. Atari continued to massage the curse mark, hoping that the throbbing would slow to a stop as he had, but muttered:

"Yeah…I know that."

"And you look like you are in pain, I think you should rest," said Kie concerned.

"Not now…later," answered Atari cringing as he witnessed an evil shadow leaping onto the branch behind her.

"We should wash that deep cut in the stream."

"Run Kie, Run!"

Atari pointed to the approaching shadow and Kie leapt into the air. Atari could not stand and therefore the shadow successfully lifted him up and tossed him into the opposite tree trunk. Atari struggled to get up as the shadow approached again. He leapt into the air and found that the shadow was indeed the girl he dreaded. He leapt away again as the chase went on with Kie just staring at Atari's amazing agility. At one point she stopped and lunged backward…toward Kie! Atari shot downward and landed a second before she did. He gripped Kie's collar again and jumped down onto the ground. They attempted to make a run for it, but the mysterious girl blocked them off, hissing loudly. The throbbing continued on Atari's neck so much that he finally collapsed. The girl leapt forward and he dived weakly out of the way. _This boy has impressive techniques_. She thought as she continued to lung and he continued to dodge. Atari witnessed the dreaded black marks appear on his skin and he felt the curse mark taking over. The girl waited, hissing under her breath at his agony. He screamed before his eyes went red and the curse mark had completely taken its toll. Kie backed away, staring at his new figure. He growled angrily and became insane.

"Atari!" Shouted a concerned and scared Kie as she trembled with anxiety.

Atari growled louder and bright red blood glistened from his bottom lip. His red eyes had black pupils that decreased in size and he lunged forward. The girl was frozen in fear and he successfully slammed her into the tree trunk behind her. He clawed at her viciously, growling and roaring with every hit. He finally bounced back as she lashed out with a kunine that pierced his arm, causing severe bleeding. He breathed deeply and lunged again, only this time, a thin layer of chakra surrounded his body. _It must be the curse mark. _The girl thought backing up. He dove forward and gripped the Water scroll on her sash. He then planted his foot into her stomach and bounced off. Atari finally felt the severe pain of the curse mark weakening as he came back to his normal self again.

"Who are you," he growled angrily, glaring with pure hatred at her. She laughed evilly as her face melted away like hot wax from a figure. It fell in piles onto the ground and steamed. Below that waxy mask was indeed…Orchi Sahuna. Atari stared at amazement as he laughed uncontrollably.

"You are so young Atari, yet the seeds of darkness have already taken root in your heart. At first, I thought you were a mere boy. But now, you have apposed a threat to the success of my plan. If you wish to meet your brother, find me at Corasant. I'll make sure you are appropriately taken care of." Orchi laughed again and with a puff of smoke from a smoke bomb disappeared, his voice echoing throughout the woods.

Atari felt an after effect of pain warp his legs and his knees buckled. He trembled as the pain throbbed ruthlessly throughout his body, shaking every organ, and paining every living cell there was. Atari began to sweat uncontrollably. Kie raced to his side and eased him under a canopy made by overhanging bushes. She quickly made him a small amt of branches and a rock for a pillow and laid him down. She wet a cloth by the rippling stream and placed it gently on his forehead as he seemed to calm down. He soon began to sleep peacefully.

Kie stood watch over him, going over the events that had just taken place before her. Never had she ever seen Atari so determined, so angry, so straight forward. This frightened her that if he had not snapped out of his mood early enough, would he have taken her out as well as Orchi? She trembled with curiosity before finally easing herself down next to him and fell asleep, dreaming of the next day's walk to the temple. She wondered about her animal power, and what it would be.

As they slept peacefully, Tai glared at them, perched gracefully on a tree branch. He recognized Atari, and at that moment his hawk Avatar chirped a cry of hunger. He fed him a bread crumb from his dinner and drew a cold kunine blade. _This is so wrong. How can a grown man, like me, murder such a young boy? _He hopped down and maneuvered up until he was hovering over Atari. _If I had a choice Lachapta, I would not kill you, but I have none. _For a few moments he listened to Atari's soft breathing, and felt the same pang of sympathy that Atari had felt for him. _I can't kill him; he spared me my life back in Honamochi because he understood my position. I can't just destroy the one who gave me the chance to save Celia. _His clenched fist trembled as he held the kunine over Atari's head. _But I have my orders_. Just as he was about to jab the kunine into his skull, Tai was thrown backwards and a sheer shock of pain in his bicep erupted, sending tears to his eyes. Hikaru stood in front of him, holding the kunine he once clutched.

"I can't have you kill him," Hikaru smirked.

"Why you little brat," growled Tai as the two Chunin next to him brought him down to his knees with pain.

"I have my own purpose and reason for doing this, witch I do not want to explain to the likes of you."

"Listen kid, I do not wish to kill him either, but my boss ordered me to-"

"Who's your boss?"

"Orchi Sahuna, he merely said the seeds of darkness have already taken root in the heart of the last Menjin, and he appears to be a threat to his plan," Tai explained.

A sleepy yawn was heard behind them as Kie stretched and stood up, not noticing the action before her. However, when she did notice, she screamed and charged forward at Tai. Tai backed away and broke free from his captors. As Kie assaulted him, he blocked and struck her until she was tired out. He then clutched her hair and wrenched her backward. Hikaru's courage shrunk away and he decided to sprint away back to his own squad, leaving it all up to Kie.

"Hands off her Tai," whispered a weak voice. Kie shivered as she witnessed Atari limping toward them, hoping that the curse mark would not act up again and that he would feel the pity enough to save her. She looked up as her captor's eyes got wide with fear. He began to treble more with every inch Atari moved.

"We meet again Lachapta," Tai sighed.

"I am standing by my words from last time, and this time, I _will _show no mercy, and I _will _kill you. So let Kie go," Atari growled as his weak hand reached back into his pocket to grad a shurikan.

"I can explain…_but I won't_," sneered Tai as he threw Kie backward and darted forward, heading right for Atari. Without thinking, Atari tossed the shurikan weakly toward him, in turn witch he easily dodged. He smirked and continued his drive forward. Atari limped to the side, but his dodge was imperfect, allowing Tai to land a cut on his side. Blood trickled down his leg as Atari fired back with a kunine. Tai moved identically and threw the same weapon. The weapons clashed and cancelled each other out. Atari growled and summoned the chakra hidden inside his body. As a blue aura surrounded him, he leapt into the air allowing Tai to maneuver blindly under him. Flipping backward, Atari plummeted down, sending Tai flat into the ground. He skidded to a stop eventually and stared back as Tai emerged out of the dust. Tai laughed evilly and lunged forward, seeing as he had drawn his sword. However, his drive was cut short as Atari was no longer in front of him. He looked around hysterically but was surprised to feel the touch of a cold kunine blade against his neck.

"It's over Tai…you lose," Atari sneered, appearing behind him.

"Think again Lachapta, I've got a few new tricks," Tai smirked rolling away and grabbing Kie again. Atari stared, dumbfounded at his enemy's intention.

"You wouldn't dare," Atari hoped as he witnessed Tai holding Kie's hair and pressing a kunine of his own against her neck.

"Surrender now, and she lives. Don't surrender and she dies," Tai explained with an evil look in his eyes.

"I surrender then," Atari admitted weakly dropping his kunine and waiting as Tai created two clones to tie him up. Kie stared in amazement and horror at how much he really cared. Just then, Ren came bulging out of the woods screaming. A humongous bear was trailing him closely, his eyes red with anger. Ren ran around in a circle, causing the bear to trample over the clones and shatter them, and in the process, break Tai's grip on Kie. In desperation, Kie crawled to the nearest tree and hid. Atari remained tied up and captured. As the dust cleared and Ren finally managing to kill the bear, Tai noticed another cunning move by Atari. Instead of his body tied up, there was water. _A Water Clone Jutsu, I should have known, _thought Tai looking around as Ren hid behind his now dead bear. After a soft breeze from the wind another gust of dust blinded them all. After it cleared, mysteriously, a dozen clones surrounded Tai, including four witch held him captive. After being sure of his capture, 6 clones shattered into droplets of water. Atari walked among the water and pointed his kunine at Tai.

"Clever move Atari," complimented Tai, having no thought of Atari ever sparing him his life again, and admitting that indeed this was the end.

"I congratulate you on your efforts Tai, but I stand by my words…prepare to die."

Tai nodded and reached inside his now bloody long coat, assuring Atari that this was not another effort to escape. He wiped a spot of blood from his headband and placed it gently on the kunine he drew from his coat. He perched himself from his knees to his muddy boots and also drew out the picture of Celia. _I guess…we were never meant to be. _Tears filled Tai's eyes as he realized this, realizing that he had failed her, failed Orchi, and failed himself. He kept the locket open as he lifted the kunine. Smiling a depressed smile and taking a deep breath, Tai swiped the kunine cleanly across his throat. Atari was taken aback at this, and immediately had the rest of his clones shatter. The cut had not detached his head, but did successfully cut open his airway. He collapsed on the ground, the locket picture facing him. His last breaths were wheezing, as they began to get softer. Atari felt as if he was seeing both Kendra and Hydra's deaths all over again, but felt less sympathetic. Tears began flowing down his face as Tai cried. He cried for Celia, for the kids they would never have, and the life together they would never live. Atari knelt down beside him. Tai reached up and touched his shoulder sulking:

"Atari…I never wanted…to work for Orchi. He forced me. And he still has Celia captive. She is in the stronghold that has the map to Corasant. My last wish…please rescue her…for me. And tell her…that I love her." With those words, Tai's hand dropped, feeling cold and lifeless and his eyes slowly closed, with his other hand around the now bloodstained locket of Celia.

Atari breathed silently for a few seconds, taking in the entire past event. He finally got up and retrieved logs and some natural perfumes he made from flowers. He helped Ren cut a little bit of the meat from the bear. He was going to prepare an old ninja burial, that was only done for those who had made honorable sacrifices for someone they loved dearly. Atari made a bonfire and as the flames touched the sky and the stars peered down to join in the ceremony, all three of them lifted Tai's body onto the fire. He seemed peaceful now, no longer in pain or agony, and seemingly happier. _He will wait now...for Celia to join him. Then they can be married and live a cheerful live in nirvana, _Atari thought watching the smoke billow from the fire. The body was scorched and in that valley the burial took place. Even Hikaru was present. Assuming he had a Christian faith, Hikaru made a wooden cross to place as the tombstone to his grave. They waited in silence for a while and like an obedient servant, Avatar, whom had also fled from the battle like Hikaru, perched himself on the top of the cross, as if to proclaim that he would guard his master's grave for all eternity. He stared boldly at them, as to state to stay away from his master, or he would kill you. The ninja respected the hawk's proposal and Atari bowed with respect before proceeding. The hawk nodded and allowed Atari to approach. Before Tai's body had been burned, Atari had retrieved the locket, paying hard attention not to have the other ninja notice its disappearance. He then placed the necklace on the cross; it still bloodstained and opened to Celia's picture. Atari then backed up, and Avatar seemed to thank them. The group then went back to their respective camps, leaving Tai and Avatar behind.

Chapter 49

A Snake's Idea

The next morning, the fire was still smoking from the squad's early breakfast. Avatar was still perched obediently on the top of the cross as he had the night before. The squad bowed to the grave before departing for good. Atari and Ren seemed to notice a silent depression wandering about their squad. However, as they found the temple coming into view, the depression seized and the task was set out.

They overlooked a beautiful view, with lush green mountains in the background, in harmony with the rising golden sun. The temple arose from the ground, a maroon tower with the sound of chanting surrounding it. A rickety bridge connected the two cliffs, in witch the quad now stood at the foot of. Below the bridge was a deadly raging river, brining back memories of Andrez and flashbacks of Grief's horrible death.

Ren gulped and made the first move. He held onto the rope handrails for dear life and reluctantly stepped his foot onto the bridge. He winced, but found more confidence as the plank did not shatter. He proceeded; jerking with every movement. Kie followed him closely, making identical movements. Atari then followed her. They were midway across the bridge before Ren stepped on a loose plank and it shattered, having him fall down halfway before Kie finally grabbed his hand. He kicked wildly and screamed in terror. Atari calmed him down while Kie began lifting him through the gaping hole he now left. And to Atari's horror, on the other side was Nejeka, staring evilly.

"Your exam ends here," he sneered and drew a shurikan. He whipped it just past Atari's cheek and it swiftly cut through the rope, causing the whole bridge to tilt. Ren began to panic as Nejeka continued and swiftly cut the second rope behind them. The bridge swung against the cliff, giving them an earth shattering pounding. Atari did here a loud crack of his ribs and sheering pains engulfed him. He held on tightly with one hand and the other clasp his broken rib, trying to reduce the pain temporarily. Nejeka hovered over them, sneering.

"You little brat," growled Kie as she kicked to maintain her secure foothold.

"This is payback for the Chunin exams Atari…die!" And another shurikan sliced through the last two holds and wind abruptly whisked up both of them. Without screaming, Atari summoned the chakra in his feet and used the same technique Garu had taught him and securely stuck to the cliff's side. He quickly drew a coiled rope and tied one end onto a dangling tree branch nearby. He then sent it down descending towards Ren and Kie who remained falling uncontrollably and screaming. Ren thought first and clutched the rope and allowed Kie to grab onto his leg before swinging to the cliff's side and sticking to it as Atari's had done. Kie grabbed the rope and remained dangling below as all three of them slowly made their way up the cliff. Anger bulged inside Atari as he climbed. _I pray that Nejeka never ever becomes leader of the Gengaru clan; he is too heartless and unworthy to have a whole clan's destiny in his hands. _Atari lifted Ren and Kie up onto the cliff and after catching their breath proceeded to the temple. The depression sank in again.

As the temple came into view again, the sun began to set. The group decided to finally settle next to another rippling stream for the night, and as Atari prepared a fire for the squad, he noticed a funny shaped rock sticking out barely from the surface of the running water. Being conscious of an ambush at all times, he flipped and sprang across the river, clutching the rock and whipping it out from its crevice. To his surprise, it was the exact tool he had needed. It was the Water scroll! He tucked the wet paper into his shinobi shozoku and reported back to camp with the news.

Meanwhile, a blue ninja had reported back to his own camp just outside the large city walls of Corasant. He bowed to the guards and whispered the password, and the guards allowed him to enter. He bowed to the darkness within and a fire was lit, illuminating Orchi's dark, evil face.

"The boy has the scroll master," the ninja declared lowering his head.

"Excellent, and what of Tai, I have not heard back from him in a long time," sneered Orchi in a low, cold tone, sending chilling messages down the ninja's spine.

"It seems that Tai is…dead," choked the ninja sweating for fear of punishment for such a comment.

"Hmph…what other news do you bring upon this matter," asked Orchi leaning in closer over the flames.

"It seems that the boy was going to kill him, as he had clearly won their battle, and at the last moment Tai…committed…suicide," replied the ninja shaking with intense fear. Orchi's eyes grew cold. He thought for a moment before continuing.

"Ah well, he was of no use to me anyway. I guess you could say he was…expendable," Orchi hissed evilly, turning his gaze to the woman that was curled up in the corner of the tent.

"Tai will come for me, no mater what you say," snapped the woman sternly. Orchi yanked the chain next to his leg hard and the woman stumbled closer to him. He pulled her close and struck her clean on the head, sending her rolling back to where she came from.

"Silence Celia, unless you want to die early," hissed Orchi coldly. The woman sat up again and brushed her long dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Should we allow him to retrieve the map to Corasant?"

"Yes, he is a Menjin after all, and all Menjin are driven by anger, hatred, fear, and the thirst for…revenge. Atari _will _retrieve the map and journey here. Once here, I will send my apprentice to meet him. I will then journey to Yazac and we will begin phase two of our plan," ordered Orchi.

"About this plan of yours, I mean, it is wonderful, but according to all your documents and orders, phase two will cause massive chaos and mayhem to all villages and clans except our own and our allies, because they know what to expect. And it seems you wish to be the trigger for all this mayhem?"

"Precisely, with Atari coming after me and my apprentice once he has escaped Atari at Corasant, that will have taken the very best ninja out of Honamochi, leaving it unguarded," replied Orchi sneering with an evil grin.

"Only a snake like yourself would come up with an idea so sly master," smirked the ninja.

"Precisely my ninja, precisely."

Chapter 50

Animal Powers

The temple had finally come into view. Torches and candles were lit bordering the pathway in witch they entered. They could here the chanting of prayers to the Buddha coming from inside. Slowly they entered, following Zeak and his squad. Guards stopped their squad as Zeak vanished inside. After a series of chants was heard and many unfamiliar noises passed, the guards finally allowed them in.

The temple had a tile picture of a ninja in a Vito fighting stance pasted across the floor in witch stood 6 monks in orange robes with their hoods down and heads bowed, with their hands folded at their chest. One of them looked up and made his way to them. He first bowed to Kie and put out his hand. Atari handed him the scrolls and he stuck them into his robe. He bowed and invited the squad forward. The monks retrieved lit candles out of thin air and began encircling them. As they walked they chanted an ancient Buddhists ritual prayer. An altar was set up with a table covered with white cloth, two candles, one on each side lit, a plate of fire in the middle with a statue of the Buddha behind it, an offering tray in the front, and a series of different colored sticks lay neatly on both sides of the plate. The monks raised their candles and a monk in a black robe stepped forward, inviting them to the altar.

"As participants of the Jonin Exams…you are the third squad to retrieve both scrolls and report here with all three of your members. You have passed and have become Jonin of Honamochi. Now we will bestow upon you your animal powers." The priest retrieved three slips of paper from his long sleeve and wrote their names on it and first tossed Kie's paper into the plate. It burned silently, and the candles glowed emerald. The fire shot abruptly into the air and amongst the smoke and flame came the image of a…eagle. Kie bowed as two monks from the circle came and whisked their candles over her and magically appeared there was a patch that had the symbol for eagle engraved on her uniform.

"Kie Nappa, you are the eagle. You have vision that will lead your village in peace and harmony with nature and its allies. You are full of the Buddha's grace. May he guide and protect you."

Ren stepped forward next. The monks performed the same ceremony and an image of a bull appeared. The monk recited, outstretching his arms with his palms facing upwards. "Ren Washinta, you are the bull. You have the strength and courage to lead your village to victory in battle. You are filled with the Buddha's strength. May he guide and protect you."

Lastly, Atari stepped forward. As the monk's eyes laid on the Sakabato, he quivered with a shrill of bad memories. He performed the ceremony with shaking hands and the image of a wolf appeared. The monk quivered. "You are…a Menjin. And Menjin are similar to wolves in many ways. For one, they protect those they care about. At the cost of danger, they charge in powerfully and destroy everything in their paths, and avenge double those they have lost. This killing aspect makes them feared, as they are dangerous. You are filled with the Buddha's vengeance. May he guide and protect you."

The squad bowed gratefully before departing from the temple with the animal patches engraved on their uniforms. Atari stared at the ground, both depressed at the monks sayings and somewhat excited for his next objective…to find the stronghold in which Orchi concealed the map to Corasant. _I'm almost their Yuchi, almost there. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 51

Trouble Begins

After receiving their medals and certificates of graduation, Atari, Ren, and Kie all exited to their respective houses, except Atari, whom resided with Ren. They plopped on their bed and remained silent for a moment before Ren spoke a word and read Atari's mind.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Soon Ren, soon," replied Atari looking up at him.

"I just wanted to know, so I can plan my schedule accordingly," said Ren trying to sound smart.

"You are very responsible Ren, and as always, I will warn you the day before. I will not leave without you," replied Atari.

"Is Kie going to accompany us?"

"If I can help it," answered Atari.

"If you don't mind me asking Atari, why are you pursuing Yuchi with so much determination?"

"To be honest Ren, I don't have a clear answer. I guess it is because I feel he is the only family I have that I have not met, and maybe he has more information about me. I felt that finding him and talking with him will open up to me who I truly am. I want to know so much, and I think Yuchi will know the answers. What happened to my father, who he was, what was he like, who is my mother, how did they meet, how did they die, and why did they abandon me those many years ago. All these questions and more, I need answers to."

"But Yuchi wasn't alive when Reggie was around."

"But according to Garu, he knew his history well, so he knows most of the information the others here keep hiding from me. I need to know, because if I don't, I have no purpose in walking this earth any more."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Good, because I don't want to talk about it anymore. Good night Ren," said Atari putting out the candle.

The next morning was a surprise to Honamochi. On each doorstep was a scroll from the Hokage. The next thing Atari remembered most was Garu cursing at the Hokage under his breath. Haro soon rushed to his aid.

"What is wrong Garu," asked Haro.

"Blasted Hokage, does he think we don't have enough problems already," grumbled Garu clutched the unraveled scroll. Atari and Ren proceeded to the table with that morning's breakfast. As they ate, they listened closely.

"What is it," asked Haro again.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, the emperor has asked me to pass a tax to this village. This is being done throughout Japan. In place of our own village Chunin on patrol of the village will be the shogun's samurai soldiers. They will be patrolling the streets and stationed on every corner. At night, they will beg along the doors for food and shelter. Please follow their orders. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you." Garu slammed the scroll down.

"It is not the Hokage you should blame Garu, it is the emperor," sighed Haro.

"Yeah, well I'm tempted to go up to his majesty's palace and give him a piece of it," growled Garu.

"At least it does not affect us that much, and the emperor could be going through something right now," soothed Haro, placing her warm hands on Garu's cold shoulders. He grumbled as he muttered before sipping his tea:

"Our social class system is screwed up that's what is affected. Next the shogun will probably attempt to overthrow the emperor."

"And that is where the villages will step in. We will send assassination squads to murder the shogun and all local farmers like us will be remembered for protecting our king."

"Yeah, yeah sure Haro," sighed Garu sarcastically.

Atari went over their social classes in his mind. To him it was indeed confusing and unfair, but he had no say in the matter, even if he wanted to change it, he didn't know what he would change it to. He then mentally listed the ranks from largest to smallest. The ranks were named obviously emperor first, shogun second, military/navy third, Congress fourth, Hokage fifth, Sensei sixth, traders and artisans seventh, merchants eighth, farmer ninth, and slaves and maids tenth. Atari had been raised well, and they had never owned a house in need of slaves or maids. However, he was in the bottom, ninth rank, concluding that he had no say in what the emperor issued to the villages. This upset him greatly many times.

At first, the tax did not seem to bother anyone, until summer arrived. Atari and Ren proceeded home from their afternoon studies with Tashi Sensei as usual, but were stopped by a soldier on duty. He clutched Atari's shinobi shozoku and scuffed at him brushing him back.

"Dirty Menjin, filthy blood," he muttered growling under each word.

Atari grew angry and pushed his thumb up the bridge of his sword, clicking it so that just a small section of the blade glittered in the light. The soldier suddenly quieted.

"You wait until I'm out of here," he growled in response and Ren nudged him to continue down the road before anything nasty could get started. At home, both Atari and Ren were busy sparing until they heard a slight rustle in the bushes. Unsure of what they were hearing, Ren whipped a shurikan into the bush and almost immediately a soldier popped up clutching his wrist as blood dripped off his fingers.

"You bloody maggots!"

"Stalkers," shouted Ren in response angrily.

"The emperor will hear of your treason," swore the soldier as he dashed away, leaving a trail of faint blood stains. Events similar carried on until about two weeks later.

Garu clutched his cup so hard that the delicate china shattered into many particles.

"What are they trying to do? Is it not like the soldiers drain enough from us? We have been starving for the past three days due to their feasting. _Now look_. They are going to make us pay an extra tax on all processed goods imported in from China."

"Oh Garu that means…" shrieked Haro.

"Yeah you bet Haro, all products of silk, sugar, molasses, jewels, and paper are going to not only be paid the normal selling price, but an extra few yen for a tax imported directly to the emperor himself," answered Garu mumbling as he read the new scroll delivered that morning. Atari made sure to grab a few extra yen before departing with Ren to morning practice.

Once there, Tashi Sensei had them warm up by performing multiple jutsus against straw dummies. After all three of them had proven their mastery of the technique, Tashi instructed them to follow him.

"Although you are Jonin, you are not fully prepared to be bestowed the full privileges of that rank. We are going to a meeting with Honamochi's Senate, or council, responsible for sending remarks and letters to the emperor. We are going to send him a petition stating that we will not care for the soldiers any more and we will boycott the taxed goods. This will surely repair the damage from all the taxation. Personally, I do not care if we are his majesty's subjects, for we have our own rights as citizens of Japan," stated Tashi Sensei boldly as if he was giving a speech to the Senate as they walked.

Finally, after a long silent walk, they reach the Hokage's temple where they were to meet. A butler met them and after bowing politely directed them into a great dining room. They were seated in a row in a long wooden table, with elaborate carvings throughout it. Along the walls were holders with torches, lit to illuminate the room. Also bordering the walls in between each pair of torches was a portrait of important ninja dated with the date they were born and the date they died. Atari quickly scanned and located a portrait of his father. He did have Atari's eyes and hair, and almost the same facial expression in the picture as Atari wore everyday. He noticed the Sakabato firmly strapped to his back, his prized possession. He also noticed a slight dot of black, resembling the dreaded curse mark bestowed upon each Amachi. Atari sat in front of it and waited as other ninja, both familiar and unfamiliar, filed in and took their seats. The Hokage placed himself at the end so he had a clear view of everyone stationed in his presence. He cleared his throat before beginning:

"Welcome my ninja. As you are well aware of, seemingly unfair taxes are being placed on all the villages under the emperor's wing. We are here to discuss this matter and write up a petition to the emperor, hopefully repealing these unthinkable taxes. Any thoughts on the matter may be spoken out loud at this time." A long scroll was laid out down the table as everyone was handed a quill and ink stick in witch to write their name.

"The soldiers are being rude the villagers and calling us bloody maggots," said Ren immediately.

"True, and they pig out on our crops," remarked a fellow farmer.

All these dilemmas were written down the scroll as they were listed. Atari stayed silent and preferred to listen as the ninja rambled on about the soldier's behavior and the extra yen placed on the shipped goods.

"I suggest we boycott," exclaimed Tashi Sensei as the rest of the group grumbled in agreement.

"Very well then, no one in Honamochi will purchase their taxed goods," announced the Hokage so that the whole group understood the message. "For now, we will just have to deal with the soldiers."

"It depends how much longer we can handle this," explained Nejeka. "As for my family, the soldiers are throwing disruptions threw most of the night. I will not stand for it one more minute."

"Nejeka, you have to understand our position, we have no say in the matter of what the emperor bestows upon us," protested the Hokage gently.

"I agree with Nejeka, if one more soldier calls me a maggot there is going to be blood," declared Ren boldly. Tashi Sensei took fast note of this and before long the scroll was filled with writing. The Hokage rolled it up and tied it tightly before handing it o a nearby scout.

"Deliver this to the emperor as soon as you can," he ordered politely. The scout snatched the scroll and tucked it within his robes before disappearing from the room, concealed in darkness. Atari took a fast glance at Ren. He had become tense and irritated by his statement, sweating uncontrollably.

"Are you ok Ren," Atari whispered concerned.

"Yes, I'm just shocked at my bold statement," Ren snapped smiling gleefully.

Atari shook his head sadly as everyone stood up and departed from the meeting. _I pray that this petition does its job. _

Chapter 52

There Is Going To Be Blood

The next morning was spent training hard for their next mission, even if none of the Jonin knew what it was going to be. _I hope it has something significant that will help me locate that stronghold, _thought Atari punching a straw dummy. Ren skillfully flipped over him and located a target in witch he easily whipped a silver shurikan into the direct center.

"How was that sensei," he asked walking over and retrieving his weapon.

"Well done, but it could be better," Tashi Sensei sighed as he turned the page of his book.

Atari had just begun practicing with the staff when a scout appeared before Tashi Sensei with a puff of purple smoke. He bowed and delivered a scroll before departing in a puff of green smoke. Tashi unrolled the scroll and glanced over it before handing it to Atari, whom read it aloud:

**Ranking: A**

_Tomorrow night, the now Jonin Kie Nappa, Ren Washinta, and Atari Lachapta are to receive a map from the Hokage marking the location of a certain stronghold very close to this village. We do not know how many ninja they have guarding it and it is the headquarters for the soldiers that patrol Honamochi. You are to successfully enter the stronghold, and locate a treasure chest. The last ninja has the key around his neck. Slaughter him, if necessary. Grab the key and unlock the chest, retrieving the contents. If rumors are true, there is a map to a hidden city called Corasant. After escaping the stronghold, report back to me so I may give you supplies. Rumor tells us that Orchi Sahuna, along with a mysterious apprentice are residing there building a large army to destroy our village. Journey up there using the map and capture Orchi. KEEP HIM ALIVE. I would like you to then bring Orchi back here for further questioning. If the apprentice interferes, attempt to capture him as well, for he probably knows some information we want. If you cannot capture both of them, make sure to get Orchi and slaughter the apprentice. May the Buddha guide and watch over you. Good luck! _

Tashi nodded for them to continue their practice as he vanished for the night to prepare their provisions. The sun finally set with the mission tight on everyone's mind.

As Atari settled down into his bed, he heard a lot of sudden screaming go on outside their house, he also noticed Ren was no where to be found. Finally, driven by curiosity, Atari stumbled out of bed and redressed himself, strapping on the Sakabato. As he left the house he witnessed soldiers on one side shouting insults at the crowd of villagers gathered on the other side. Atari quickly spotted Ren and rushed to join him. Ren and the villagers shouted angrily at the soldiers.

"You bloody maggots," they shouted raising fists of anger and hatred.

"You filthy girls," shouted Ren.

"Stalkers," shouted Nejeka calmly.

"Peasants," exchanged the soldiers.

"King's pets," shouted Raouni angrily.

After a few more insults a shurikan was thrown at a soldier in the front row. Whoever threw it had true aim, for it pierced his heart and he fell backward, never to rise again. The soldiers were silent before they drew their own weapons, a weapon composed of two silver tubes placed together, and that fired something that sounded that of a firecracker. It exploded with sparks and a villager quickly fell dead. The villagers returned fire and a bloody street fight raged on. Atari and Ren charged in together, killing 2 soldiers and wounding a third. A large black seed pierced Atari's kimono but missed his skin. Throughout this fight, up to three of these seeds, witch the soldiers referred to as "bullets," pierced Atari's kimono and coat, but miraculously, none managed to hit him. Ren remained perfectly fine throughout.

The fight raged on until midnight when the soldiers finally left, abandoning the wounded and dead bodies. The villagers stood and cheered for their moral victory. Atari stood over the two soldiers he had killed and smiled. _I wonder if this is all an avenger does. Is this what it means? To live to kill, and to kill to live? _Ren met up with him and they grabbed a drink at Ren's house together, in celebration. After Garu and Haro reentered the house and told of their killings, they revealed the total amount of people killed.

"3 soldiers died, 5 wounded, 5 villagers died, 8 wounded," listed Garu disappointed.

"Raouni and Nejeka's fathers died, Kie's mother died, and both of Zeak's parents died," sighed Haro forlornly.

"Zeak is now living with his grandfather, so no worries," assured Garu optimistically.

"I warned them their was going to be blood if I heard one more of them call me a maggot," warned Ren boldly.

"And I take it they didn't take you seriously," guessed Atari.

"They better think twice before messing with the villagers of Honamochi," cheered Ren and both him and Atari sloped off to bed for the night, confident of their victory.

Chapter 53

Animal Assistance

The next morning Atari did not feel as rested as Ren and the rest of them, but all the same, he acted as cheerful as his body would permit. Practice was irritating, but he continued to throw the same old punches and weapons at the dummy despite his perfection at the art. After about an hour, Tashi Sensei summoned them to gather at their special meeting place hidden in the woods where Atari and Kie had dated so long ago. He assembled them on benches before explaining.

"You ninja are departing tonight, as I have been informed by the Hokage. Try and leave before seven and don't worry about your families. Leave a note and leave quickly, have everything packed in advance. We don't have time for delays. You guys will be alone, because the Hokage has orders for the rest of us to follow. I have a new technique in witch to teach you three before that time, so let's make haste. I will now teach you about your animal powers. I will first explain the importance of these. Your animals are your allies, and you are forever connected to them. You are responsible for them as they are for you. I will teach you how to call upon these animals for help. Ren, step forward now, and I will demonstrate."

Ren immediately stepped forward and bowed gracefully.

"My animal power is the bull, master," Ren reported.

"Very well then, Ren, your animal runs wild in Africa and runs with strength to bulldoze a village in succession. In this way, you must focus your chakra on an image of pure strength, and feel the bull charging within you. After this is completed, you must call out the bull. Do this by shouting 'come to me my partner' and a bull with surely hear your call and report soon enough. This can come in handy in many situations, for while you are focusing, you can share chakra between you and the bull. In this way, you two become one. He can serve as a partner in battle as well as a loyal friend. Learn it and report back to me with your summoned bull," instructed Tashi Sensei pointing off to a small area where Ren could train in private. He then called Kie up to him. Kie bowed and Tashi instructed her in the same manner and directed her off to an area where she could train. Finally, Atari was summoned. He bowed and waited for his instructions. Tashi Sensei seemed troubled as he searched for the right words to portray to Atari.

"Is a wolf a dark animal," asked Atari finally, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"In the animal kingdom it is both a protector and a predator, but in turn to the ninja society yes, it is considered an animal of vengeance and darkness. You summon this animal by focusing on an image of dark vengeance, like a hungry monster running after its victim with a bloody thirst for revenge. If you are lucky enough, you will call a pup, because if you do not maintain control over an adult wolf, it can cause major destruction and disaster to Honamochi, if it makes it into the town that is. Go train in peace and be careful," answered Tashi Sensei instructing Atari to a small area farthest away from the village and everyone else. Atari did as he was told and strutted off.

The area was dead silent, only the whistle of the wind in the tops of the trees could be heard. Atari quietly moved some dirt around with his foot before focusing. He let his mind run free, free of thought and emotion, free from his body. As he began to call the wolf, darkness corrupted his mind and heart. Hatred consumed his heart and he felt no sympathy for any living thing, and felt joy at seeing the dead, motionless bodies. He felt as if all predators large and small were under his wing, as if he ruled over them as their king. He felt proud as a father would to his son as he witnessed a fox carry away a small shrew. But once the fox laid eyes on Atari, he bolted away with fear. This fear guided Atari's darkened soul. His mind wandered around, watching as animals even larger than the average wolf ran in terror at the very presence of him. This fueled his hatred for the people he despised such as Orchi, and how he longed to have revenge on him for what he had done to his family, and his burning desire to see his brother, Yuchi, before he settled down and grew to be an old ninja. With all these feelings and outbursts of emotion mixed and blended within the very center of his heart, Atari called the wolf.

"Come to me my partner," came a bold and cold sounding voice as Atari outstretched his hand in calling. A few moments passed without answer. The darkness growled in impatience, but as he had when he was focusing, Atari controlled it as he did during fights. A crackling of sticks and branches erupted quietly from in front of him. Immediately following this sound, a burst of pain from the curse mark exhibited itself. Atari fell to his knees in pain and clutched the mark, feeling the burning onto his palm. It glowed slightly and he flinched as the crackling continued. The pain grew as the darkness continued to growl impatiently. Atari was on the brink of explosion before his efforts were finally congratulated.

A small gray wolf pup emerged from the woods and stared innocently at Atari. Atari struggled against the pain and beckoned the pup forward. Willingly, the pup obeyed. Atari rubbed his hand gently across the pup's silver gray fur. The pup looked up at him with glittering sapphire eyes and wagged its tail. As Atari forced a smile at the young one, a giant bear emerged from the woods, snarling and growling hungrily. Atari drew upon his chakra and shoved the pup under his arm as he made sloppy hand signs. "Water Clone Jutsu," signed Atari as a clone of him emerged from the ground. The bear was confused and Atari commanded the clone to attack briskly. The bear was fought off as a deafening howl was heard throughout the forest. The pain became too great and Atari collapsed, allowing the pup to scramble out from under his arm. The bear scrambled away whimpering as the adult wolf emerged. She stared down at him coldly, showing her glistening teeth and snarling in defense of her baby. A voice appeared in Atari's mind. _Human, you saved my child. _Atari stared at the wolf, stunned. She snarled again. _Um, yes, I did. _Thought Atari waiting to hear if the wolf would respond. _I have a litter of twelve pups, so getting rid of this one is a favor. Keep him, if you will, _smirked the wolf before she turned around abruptly and strutted away, abandoning the pup. The pup turned around. Atari thought fast. _Your mine now and you need a name. _The pup's ears perked up and Atari thought. _Are you Yang? _The pup sniffed an abrupt no. _Are you Uni? _The pup sniffed again. _Are you Sami? _The pup sniffed again. Then Atari began to realize that the names he was suggesting were _girl _names, and this wolf was a _boy_. A sudden name crossed his mind. _Are you Duke? _There was no physical reply from the wolf, but instead, a calm, gentle voice connected inside Atari's consciousness. _Yes_.

Chapter 54

Wave of Sorrows

Atari quickly signaled for the pup to come to his side. Aware of this sudden change of parenting, the pup obeyed, sitting politely at its new master's side. Atari smiled at his newfound friend as he began to walk back to Tashi Sensei. Duke strode proudly beside him, without him ever having to call him back and without a leash. Tashi Sensei was pleased to see this as he stood with Kie and her eagle chick on her shoulder.

"Her name is Kit," smiled Kie blushing.

"His name is Duke," acknowledged Atari patting the dog. He growled at Kie as she stepped forward. Atari swiftly connected consciences again. _It is alright boy; she is friend, not foe. _A reluctant reply came from the dog; _Alright then master, but I do not trust her. _Atari nodded and Kie proceeded. Not to his surprise, but rather to his annoyance, she wrapped her arms around him like a tightly wrapped package, hoping never to let go.

"Your puppy is so cute, I only hope Ren's bull doesn't skewer either of ours," Kie blushed again as Atari finally wriggled free.

"That would be unfortunate," Atari answered minding his distance from another possible uncomfortable hug. Soon enough, Ren came bursting through the woods on the back of his baby bull.

"His name is Isaac, and he makes good transport," cheered Ren at his accomplishment. Kie and Atari shared their pet's names and Ren demonstrated foolish tricks he could now perform on the back of Isaac. Tashi Sensei finally stepped in;

"Ren, you may continue to ride on your bull, however, Atari and Kie can purchase horses from the Hokage tonight, to make things easier on Isaac, seeing as he will be carrying both you and the group's provisions," Tashi instructed smiling confidently. "Be off and be safe."

Atari, Ren and Kie all bowed politely before hitching rides on the back of Isaac. Ren made a quick note to make saddles and a reign before they departed, for his legs became unnaturally sore. Isaac snorted and continued. The group quickly attracted stares from the townsfolk, but seeing as they were leaving, they saw no need to reassure them of anything. Ren dropped off Kie before darting home to pack with Atari. Duke remained tucked away in Atari's backpack. He occasionally stuck out his nose to have the tangent of smells tickle his nose, but would soon become bored and recoil back into the pack. Ren pulled to an abrupt stop and dismounted. Both he and Atari dashed inside. A candle was lit and they both began packing vigorously.

Atari decided to pack obvious necessities, including his shinobi shozoku with the required accessories, the Sakabato, freeze-dried food packets, water skins and jugs, disguise clothes, and a tent, but also included a few other items such as his wooden flute, soap, paper, ink sticks, candles, brushes, and a large pot of dog feed Haro had bought from the marketplace that morning. Ren packed similar materials. As Atari finally pulled his backpack shut, after lifting Duke reluctantly out of it, he felt a sudden chill of forlornness. He felt sorrow consume him as he realized he was leaving his whole life behind him, all to pursue an idea that had been burning in his mind. He acknowledged the fact that the result might not be what he really wanted, but was willing to take that risk. But even at the thought of finally ending his avenging business with Yuchi, a gaping hole of emptiness filled his heart, but he ignored it for the time being. Atari left the note on the table as instructed and departed. The letter read:

_Dear Haro and Garu,_

_You two were like parents to me, and I thank you greatly. I do not know if I will ever return, so let this explain my eternal thanks for your care over the past 12 years. I am departing for my mission tonight. Goodbye Mother Haro and Father Garu. May the Buddha always guide you and protect you from misfortune. _

_Your Practical Son,_

_Atari Lachapta _

Atari left with two teardrops dotting the rice paper. The emptiness returned to him as he closed the door silently. Even Duke seemed to realize that his master was upset. Duke pawed Atari's leg and whimpered.

"It is nothing dog, be still," Atari assured him as another tear dripped down from his chin. A cool night breeze seemed to chill his face where the water had been. Atari retrieved a kunine from his pocket and carved a majestic capital M on the front of the door before finally gulping and departing.

The empty, forlorn feeling did not leave him. It followed Atari, as stiffly as Duke followed in his footsteps, as a child follows his mother by the hand. It haunted him, tormented him. Atari continually fought it back with thoughts of achieving that long thought out goal, but even that could not satisfy the hunger in witch the emptiness craved. It craved fear, loneliness, hatred, suffering, the very things that lead to a twisted heart of darkness, as Tashi Sensei had taught them. Fear is a resemblance of darkness, witch then in time turns to hatred, and witch then converts to suffering and death. It was a lesson Atari learned to respect, for as Tashi Sensei predicted and was precise, there was much fear in him about this mission. Atari however, was not so sure about what he was fearing, whether it was the thought of betrayal from Yuchi, a sudden surprise he may learn about his brother, or was it the very fear of confronting Orchi face to face in a fight to the death, with the future of Japan and its future generations hanging in the balance. Witch ever one it was, Atari was not sure, and seemed anxious to discover witch one it truly was.

It was not long before Tashi Sensei came into view with Kie already their. Tashi Sensei held a well lit torch and held it high above his face, illuminating one side of it and sending mysterious shadows dancing into the night. The empty and forlorn feelings were cast aside for the moment as Tashi Sensei passed them each a smaller torch well lit and told them final instructions.

"Good luck, and may the Buddha guide and protect all of you," said Tashi Sensei, with a small lump in his throat. It took a few minutes for everyone to realize that indeed the glitter on Tashi Sensei's face was tears, _real _tears. True Jonin are never to show emotion under any circumstances, as all three of them were taught, but this was truly remarkable. After Tashi Sensei wiped his eyes and hugged them all goodbye, they were off. Tashi Sensei waved and just before Atari turned his back on him, Tashi called proudly: "I am honored to be known as the past master of the _new _Menjin." Atari smiled and waved in return. However, the warm, welcoming light of Honamochi finally gave way to the engulfing darkness of the path ahead. A path of mystery, as was their mission.

Chapter 55

In The Right Direction

As it always has, since man first walked on earth, whether it was in Japan or not, night has always given way to the morning of a new day, and this was a very welcome morning for Atari and his squad. After all Atari refused to stop and rest, but felt and urge to always go that one more step, and before he realized it, they had walked another fifty feet. However, Atari had never forgotten the faithful rising of the run every morning. Although they were weary, they pressed on. No sign of the stronghold was in sight. Atari retrieved the map and reported that the stronghold should lie just over the hill that lay in front of them.

However, as they approached the peak, they realized that beyond was no stronghold, but a small village. Although they remained confused, Kie eased the boys down the hill into the village to search for answers. Familiar guards patrolled this village as well. _It seems Orchi is conquering one village at a time. If we don't stop him soon, all of Japan will be under his control! _As Atari thought this, he pulled on his zukin to disguise his face. The village was silent, and it had a suspicious eeriness about it. The only sound that could be heard was the silent heartbeat of nature. Atari listened closely, passing abandoned shop after shop. It seemed that the whole town seemed peaceful, except for the fact that all doors were locked and every window barred. Windows remained dark, even as noon rolled around. Shops remained closed, and no one ever entered the streets. At the point of almost being driven mad by this phenomenon, Atari finally drew a kunine for protection and bursts through a door to a small cottage.

It was black, pitch black. No one stirred in the home, even as the ninja intruded. Ren finally decided it appropriate to light a torch and struck fire. With the fire illuminating the way, both him and Kie worked on the hinges of the windows. Atari however, poked around, unable to see. Finally, the wood cracked and sunlit shone into the room, revealing a horrible, terrifying sight.

It made every ninja flabbergasted at the sight of it, without ever the need to guess what had happened. Dishes were broken, with fragments scattered throughout the room, the tablecloth wrinkled and twisted sideways on a table, with crumbs of a meal long gone to mice and rats. Cuts and slits were engraved in the wood. The table was overturned, rice paper torn and scattered aimlessly, and ink sticks broken and the produced ink spilled on the soot filled carpet. The pictures that were hung on the wall had kunine through their hearts, and were lying on the floor, frames forever destroyed. The stove had slits, kunine stuck out of the table, but the most heart throbbing of them all, was the bodies. Dead bodies of course, lay scattered thoughtlessly around the room, like abandoned marionettes. Their blood was splattered across the wall, painting the walls after the wallpaper was ripped in half. Blood was everywhere, across their clothes from where they were stabbed or slashed, staining the carpet and tablecloth, droplets on the desks and stove. This was obviously a wealthy family. What lay before them were a father, a mother, and two daughters. The father lie slouched against the overturned table, with his arm dropping over the other side. His eyes were bloodshot, his chest soggy with blood. His face revealed pure petrifaction. His face was frozen and cold, forever preserved. The mother lay with her eyes closed, her head rested comfortable on his lap. In her hands dangled a necklace with a Buddha on it, and her dress was dirty and bloody, and as the father, she too, had been stabbed in the heart. He however, appeared more relaxed and prepared for the end than the father. The one daughter however, who appeared to be of age sixteen or seventeen, was slouched over the sink, her head dipped into it. A kunine jutted out of her soaked bloody back. Her knees remained elevated above the floor, blood dripping to form a reflecting pool at her feet. The other daughter appeared to be ten or eleven, and had died in her dinner chair, witch was tipped over backwards, with two or three kunine pinned into her heart, abdomen, and chest cavity. She, as her father, was petrified with her eyes bloodshot and open, whereas the eldest daughter and mother were relaxed and appeared as if sleeping in awkward positions. One thing was certain…this was _no _accident. The slits and cuts both on the objects and on the people were not only by kunine…but also by sword. This worried Atari tremendously until he saw that painted in the blood of these citizens was the message:

The Emperor will pay…may allies of the Amachi suffer a most painful death ay the hands of me.

Atari realized then that below the message was not splattered blood, but another map. He traced and compared the lines of blood to the lines on the map they had, and soon found where the true stronghold was. With a sense of renewed ambition and restlessness, Atari clenched the map tightly and declared:

"We're heading in the right direction…and I smell blood."

Chapter 56

Retrieve the Key At All Costs

After the conclusion of the town's dreariness, the ninja squad traveled around for a few extra moments entered shops and stealing goods they may need. Atari for one refilled his canisters. They then felt the need to leave. Ren decided to leave the money on the counter, even if it would never be taken and used for the shopkeepers' uses, for he lay cut up on the floor. They finally left the town with a heavy heart. Atari looked at the newly revised map to locate the stronghold. He pointed over another hill and they started off, with Duke trotting playfully behind next to him.

It was not long before their suspicion of being at the wrong stronghold was cleared out of their heads. Just before they reached the peak of the hill, an arrow wisped by Ren's cheek, missing by just an inch or two. The ninja immediately ducked behind some boulders as the arrow was followed by footsteps.

"What was dat for? You nearly gave away our position. And it looks like you are gettin' scared for nuttin'," whispered someone.

"My apologies captain, I did not mean to ignore the conversation we was havin'," answered another.

"You is lucky I don't go telling the General what you almost done," warned the other voice.

"My apologies sir," replied the other voice.

"Come now soldier, let us go back," commanded the second voice now much bolder. As Ren was about to peer around the rock, another arrow wisped by. Ren had managed to catch the eye of the scared soldier.

"Captain, I don't like this," whispered the soldier trembling. "I'm sure I saw a ghost or something. May be it was…a _ninja_, a real ninja!"

"What did I tell you about raving on 'bout ninjas? They are fiction and only 'xist in legends about Japan. Now come along or General will have yer head," gestured the second voice.

"No, really, I think I saw one. They are native to Japan and all, so it _must _be one," protested the first voice.

"Nonsense, that just makes things even more complicated," replied the second voice.

"I don't like it here. Why can't we have been summoned to a civilized country, like _Russia _or something'," complained the first voice.

"We were summoned here by the emperor of Japan, which is an honor, now quit whining and hurry up. If you don't I'll feed you to a pit filled with yer _ninjas_," threatened the second voice and their voices faded off into the distance.

The ninja stayed hidden for another half an hour before they confirmed it was safe.

"What were they saying," asked Ren scratching his head.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell from their accent," replied Kie blushing as she turned to face Atari.

"I don't speak English, so don't ask me," replied Atari.

"There are too many languages in this world," complained Ren.

The ninja hushed their conversation as they reached the peak. It _was _the stronghold. A chill sent Atari's heart beating faster. The squad witnessed a grid of 4 rows of 4 soldiers each march simultaneously and in order to the entrance of the black stronghold. After a moment of stoppage, the giant arch with its pointed black fangs rolled up with a growl and allowed the soldiers underneath and concealed inside before the servants then dropped the iron gate again. Ren peered to the side again and saw three soldiers concealed and far enough away from the stronghold that they could not be seen by the archers marching repetitively up on the top crenelations.

Kie reached into her pack and pulled out a canister with an explosive powder contained inside. Ren nodded and they slipped away from the boulders as another group of grid soldiers passed. Using them as a shield, the ninja crept ever so close to the soldiers. Atari could smell the faint scent of the sham pain they had been drinking, and the overwhelming sense of warmth the smell of fresh game brought him. One soldier turned the game over on his fire and the other two continued their game of a foreign game called checkers. It appeared similar to a game Atari and Ren used to play before Atari became genin called Go. Ren ignored the engulfing sensations and whispered the plan into his ear.

"Alright, Kie will chuck the smoke canister, and then we charge in and slit these soldiers' throats. Make it quick and painless. Then we will change into their clothes and take their places in the next grid of soldiers. That will sneak us into the stronghold."

Atari nodded in agreement and they waited patiently. After the cooking soldier turned his back on the game, one soldier whispered:

"'Hey Fredrick, what if Captain Herman finds us 'ere, stuffin' ourselves with 'his deer?" The reply was foreign chatter to the ninja and finally Kie released the canister. It rolled to the soldiers' feet and one picked it up. "What do you 'pose this is?" One playing checkers with a pipe in his mouth choked roughly:

"Ay Fredrick, ye may 'ave found a tool used by 'hem _ninja_," he had a pirate-like tone to his voice and said the word ninja with a unique bitterness.

"Nonsense Patrick, ninja don't 'xist, only in 'hem Japanese legends," laughed the one taken to be Fredrick.

"Ay, but legends are inspired by people-," began Patrick dusting his pipe.

"Aren't ninja aspired to be…_demons?"_

"Ay Fredrick, right ye be 'bout that one," sighed Patrick fiddling his pipe, pondering.

"You guys worry 'bout everything. Ain't nothin' gonna happen here," laughed the third soldier.

"Still…" pondered Patrick. Kie finally yanked on the thin silk string that held the cork shut. It was a special canister Kie had prepared just for this type of attack. Smoke exploded from the tiny object and quickly spreads everywhere like a virus. The soldiers began to choke when Ren and Atari charged in blindly.

No Longer relying on his sight, Atari allowed his ears to reach out, hearing the muffled footsteps of the soldiers. A blurry dark shadow came into view ahead and the foul stench of smoke choke Atari's trachea; however, he resisted the ever-present tickle in his throat. He drew a kunine and jabbed it through a soldier's thigh. He realized after a minute it was indeed Patrick, the man with the smoking stick, whom he jabbed. Patrick stared into Atari's eyes with pure horror. A chill was sent ringing down his spine. "No…nonsense…they can't be…real," were the last words he muttered before his eyes shut and his body collapsed limp on the ground. Ren soon was found dressed as a soldier already when the smoke cleared. Atari finally coughed.

Atari dressed and packed his shinobi shozoku underneath the soldier's suit and they dragged the three bodies into the woods and stamped out their fire. Atari established an order to Duke; witch was to stay hidden with the dead bodies until called. Breathing deeply, Atari gave one final instruction to the squad after they discussed their next step once inside the stronghold.

They were to split up and search for the chest. Whoever found it would use a Spark Jutsu to send red sparks to the other members. They would then meet at the chest to steal the map as a group. In the meantime, the fortunate ninja would slaughter the last ninja and retrieve the necessary key.

"Retrieve the key…at all costs."

Chapter 57

One Step Closer

Another grid of soldiers appeared soon enough and Atari, Ren, and Kie added onto the tail end of the grid. After the iron gate lifted and they were inside however, they parted from the grid and marched into a dark corridor.

From there, they split. Ren climbed up the wall and marched along with the archers, searching the towers, Kie followed another grid of soldiers off elsewhere, and Atari slipped from obstacle to obstacle attempting to enter the main chamber in the center. Guards stood watched intently and soldiers marched around it. Atari witnessed one of them use a foreign device in witch one talked into and the device answered. Atari became curious, but not enough to abandon the mission. _They must have a ton of those advanced devices_, Atari thought as he slipped up to the wall. Using sticky tar that he placed against his shoes, he swiftly climbed up the wall and was hidden from view. Atari saw the soldiers pass by and as he made his way to the first window on the cone roof, a lieutenant saw him and shouted:

"Watch yer doing up there." Unable to understand the language, Atari just nodded and gave a signal for patrolling the archers. The lieutenant was fooled by this bluff and saluted him before walking away. Atari breathed a sigh of relief.

He again began making his way to the window. Atari drew a kunine in one hand and a smoke canister in the other. Once he was certain the soldiers were no where to be seen, he chucked the canister into the window, shattering it. The shards of glass glittered beautifully as they fell to the ground. Atari jumped over the sill as the smoke exploded from the canister, frightening three maidens inside sewing. Atari ran through blindly swiping at everything that moved. Before long, three maidens were dead on the floor, including one that still held her sewing project, never to be finished. Atari began searching the sewing room frantically, but to no avail. The chest was not to be found.

Atari, feeling disappointed departed the sewing room and made his way down a spiraling staircase and into the kitchen. Drawing a few shurikan, Atari leaned back as the chefs came within range of his deadly blades. Swiftly, the metal stars flew through the air, piercing the two chefs' hearts and destroying a few bowls that thankfully had nothing in them. He began searching only to find flour, sugar, fruits from their foreign country, and other supplies that would make perfect sense to a chef, but not to a trained ninja. With another disappointment, Atari left the room.

It was not long before a red spark tickled his arm. Atari sensed it came from Ren and bounded out the window from witch he entered and climbed to the peak of the roof. He saw another spark fly from a lookout tower and leaped onto another stone hut. Thankfully, it could hold his weight. He never stayed in one place for long and bounded off onto another rooftop and in that manner made his way to the place from where the sparks originated. It was indeed Ren, who had sent them. He stood smiling with the golden key twirling in his hand and a dead man in front of him, a shurikan piercing his heart.

"Shall we open it," asked Ren excitedly. Atari nodded and just as Kie arrived, late as usual, the lock clicked reluctantly. Ren lifted the ornate lid to reveal an old rolled up scroll labeled _Map to Corasant_. With a sense of pride, Ren reached inside slowly; however, the ceremony was cut short as three soldiers trampled inside.

"Blast it," muttered one.

"Are they for real," said the second.

"We'd better kill it," announced the third drawing a knife. Kie reacted quickly and flipped through the air gracefully, twirling shurikan left and right. The metal stars danced around the soldiers' heads and at one point sliced through their skulls. Kie blushed daintily and smiled at Atari, whom rolled his eyes in return. _He was impressed,_ she thought as her heart leapt into a concert of success. Snatching the chest and tucking it into his sack, Ren signaled the rest of the squad:

"Better get out of here before more show up."

"I agree," Atari responded abruptly and they turned around to exit. As they made a dash for the Iron Gate, it closed just before they reached it. They whipped around to meet a man who stared at them with cold, stern eyes, but a devilish smile. His skin was pure white, and we wore a purple army cap with a corresponding vest and pants decorated with badges and colorful ribbons. He chuckled at them with his arms tucked away behind his back as he approached with two soldiers behind him.

"Is this Honamochi's finest? I bet even Spain could come up with something more…well…_more_. You are nothing but mere children. Why should I, Herman Smith, captain of the French Guard have to deal with you three? Dispose of them quickly," he ordered pointing forward. The soldiers stepped forward and drew weapons that were completely new to the ninja. All they could do was stare in wonder and amazement.

This weapon has no blade at all, but two black tubes connected together with a wooden fat piece at the end. It was nudged tightly into their shoulders as they raised it up tot heir eyeballs. Atari quickly drew a smoke cloak, something Kie had invented, and wrapped it around all three of them just as the weapons shot. It was not difficult as a bow and arrow, but simple. The soldier had to simply press a sort of trigger and the weapon fired a million tiny sparks and a small amount of powder as a speeding object flew through their cloak. The action had produced a loud booming sound. Luckily however, they had escaped beforehand. They watched from a distant rooftop as the object whizzed through the cloak, leaving but a charred marking around where it passed. Kie summoned chakra and summoned the cloak back to them. She tucked it away into her backpack and they all agreed to tell the Hokage of this new, firecracker firing weapon the soldiers were developing. After the soldiers departed, Atari and the squad maneuvered into a grid as they had done before and crept out of the stronghold. Atari called Duke as they left. He stared at Ren's bulging pack with interest thinking; _I'm closer now, I can feel it._

Chapter 58

A Joyous Reunion

The trip back to Honamochi was quick and senseless, for sleepless nights they had dashed across the trial where they had previously walked and trod. As they returned to Honamochi, the Hokage stood at the entrance waiting for them. When they approached him he announced:

"I have analyzed our position with great care and have decided to confront this menace head-on. I am going to send two squads of Chunin to alert our ally cities Zex and Jimby. Fortunately for us, one village teaches Hefari and the other teaches Token, witch keeps us even."

He stared down at Atari with a sudden fear in his eyes. "We only have one Amachi…only one that knows Vito." The Hokage allowed them to pass and meet Tashi Sensei at the entrance a few feet behind. Tashi Sensei had welled up eyes of joy and he embraced each one of them.

"I knew you three could do it. I love you guys like you were my kids." After each one was released, Ren opened the lid and handed Tashi Sensei the map.

"I think we need a few hours to pack again," Ren suggested. Tashi Sensei nodded proudly and dismissed them to their homes. Haro and Garu thankfully hugged Atari tightly. Garu exclaimed:

"I am thrilled to have you back boy. I knew all the training would pay off someday. I only wish…Yuchi…were here to see you." Atari was almost so thrilled that he almost let out the secret of Yuchi's location and the fact that he was indeed going to see him. But he faithfully kept his mouth shut. Haro dropped her bowl of sushi and lunged into his arms.

"The Buddha has kept you safe Atari. May he bless you in your future journeys." Atari smiled. Shaking as she did so, Haro reached into her kimono pocket and retrieved a golden necklace with a charm of the Buddha attached onto a beautifully made golden chain. "May he protect you always." Atari embraced them both another time before he received the needed supplies. After the packing was done, Atari departed with a newly polished Sakabato. He waved and announced:

"Don't worry Lachaptas; this Menjin will make you proud." He then mounted his horse that Tashi Sensei had given him for the mission and rode off into the night, Ren and Kie close on his heels.

Chapter 59

Heartbreak

Orchi angrily slammed down his mug of tea. The ninja bowed, asking for forgiveness.

"How could you do this? I _trusted _you with this mission and you failed me for the last time," growled Orchi as darkness crept into his vicious glare.

"Forgive me sir, it won't happen again," pleaded the ninja.

"'Forgive me it won't happen again.' That is all bloody nonsense. If I let every ninja that let me down another chance, they would call me soft and overthrow me. And you wouldn't want some ogre commanding this campaign now would you," asked Orchi brushing his long black cloak back.

"No sir, never…master," answered the ninja, bowing his head in repentance.

"Good…" hissed Orchi as he drew a dagger from his belt, now red as if painted, with blood. Unwilling to accept the ninja's request for forgiveness he plunged the dagger down into his neck. A rolling, raspy howl was heard from the ninja as his eyes shot open with terror and his last breath was drawn. Before he died he reported.

"At least tell Celia…about Tai."

Orchi smiled an evil grin as the ninja finally collapsed. Orchi drew a cloth and wiped the dagger as clean as it would get and dripped it back into the respective case. He then turned abruptly and smiled darkly at the woman crumpled up in the corner, with chains around her ankles and rags covering her. Scratches and scabs from constant beating and whippings littered her body. She trembled constantly, whimpering with fear of another whip. Her bloodied hands covered her face. As Orchi approached and his shadow covered her image, she trembled more.

"I wouldn't hurt me if I were you. You'll pay…for this…Tai will…_kill _you," she whimpered, trying to sound confident.

"Oh, I'm so frightened," replied Orchi sarcastically.

"You better be," muttered Celia quietly.

"WHAT?!" Orchi growled clutching her neck and raising her above the ground suddenly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing sir," muttered Celia, her eyes wide with fear.

"That's better," sighed Orchi lowering her into her corner slowly.

"Tai _will _rescue me," Celia confirmed.

"You poor woman," Orchi cooed, sounding sarcastically sympathetic. "Isn't it sad? You are waiting for your hero to return…when he never will."

"Yes he will, he promised, and then we will run away from here and be married," snapped Celia being mindful of what she said this time, trying not to provoke Orchi far enough to kill her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Celia. Were you not listening to anything I just said? Tai is _not coming back_. He is _dead_. Atari, the very boy he was sent to perform a mission on, failed miserably and Atari killed him. He was killed with a sword known as the Sakabato."

Celia's eyes turned wide with shock, sorrow, mourning, and a sense of disbelief all rolled into a mix of a slate face with her mouth open wide.

"No…that can't be…he couldn't be…no…I can't believe it…I _won't _believe it…It just _can't _be true…it just can't," she muttered to herself.

"Believe what you will, but I'm telling you honestly. Search your heart Celia, and you know it to be true," Orchi said.

It took about a few moments, but Celia finally let it out. She wept loud and long. Tears flowed like raging rivers down her cheeks, and she cried so much her throat became sore and her voice raspy. Orchi showed no signs of comforting her in her time of loss and grieving. He just stared and chuckled with pleasure at this forlorn sight. His chuckle was evil, pure evil with a filling of darkness and cruelty. Celia wept for hours straight, resisting meals presented to her and only drank wine, blessing it with Tai's name.

"To our never-to-be-had children, and our never-to-be joyful life together," Celia wept offering the wine up to the Buddha. "My only wish…is that you are having a wonderful life in nirvana. May we meet up there to live our dreamed-of life." A sudden anger and thirst for revenge suddenly quenched her as she placed down the wine. Orchi approached closer now, a relentless grin plastered upon his face.

"What be wrong now," asked Orchi. Celia lifted her head with a look of pure black hatred and her eyes red wit the thirst for revenge. She trembled with this angry force as she growled:

"Release me master, I need to…I need revenge…I need to…_kill Atari_.

Chapter 60

A Warning

Night flew upon them fast, as the squad rode toward the Igna mountain range. To Atari, it was the final boundary between him and Yuchi. Duke followed his master faithfully, occasionally barking for the playful cheer of hearing his own voice. As the sun set behind the mountains, a shadow passed in front of them. Its face was hidden by a hooded cloak, but a familiar perfume smell let out who it was.

"Tamari," shouted Ren gleefully, immediately hopping off his horse to help her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed into his arms. Ren felt privileged to cradle her until Kie had hitched another saddle onto the back of her horse for Tamari to ride on. Ren lifted her hood back slowly, as her faint breathing became fainter and fainter. Her face was sliced by a kunine, blood trickling over her eyes, nose, and mouth. Over slashes were visible around her by healing scabs and still bleeding wounds. Atari asked her as she was secured onto Kie's horse:

"What happened and why are you here?"

"I was patrolling the foot of the Igna Mountains, when she attacked me. She said she had a score to settle with…Atari," she whispered, her voice faint. The speaking seemed to make her dizzy.

"Catch you breath Tamari, you need your strength," assured Ren blushing and sweating uncontrollably. Tamari acknowledged with a weak nod and fell into a light and dreamless sleep on the back of Kie's horse. They were no longer galloping away, for fear of sending Tamari flying to her doom. As the stars peeked through the black curtain of night sky, Atari asked one last question:

"Tamari…if you are well enough to speak, please tell me her name. The name of the woman who attacked you." Tamari opened her eyes slightly.

"Her name…was Celia."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 61

A Life and a Love

Atari peered at the map intently as the sun began waning fast. He confirmed before nightfall that indeed, they were going to have to face Celia. Mentioning Celia brought back memories of Tai, and his dreadful end. Atari felt horrible, thinking about Tai and Celia. He pondered their relationship, and how without Tai, Celia was alone. He wondered if she knew already that he was gone. If she didn't, she still probably believed they were engaged. _How sad, _Atari thought, _Celia is engaged to a dead man until she finds out. _They approached a meadow at dawn, but their trip was interrupted by a shrill scream from Tamari.

Kie stopped and Ren immediately jumped to her rescue. He lifted her to the ground and she gripped his hand tightly, he loved this moment.

"I think…she did more…that almost kill me."

Ren watched intently as her other hand trembled over to her right side. She grunted in pain and although aware of the dishonor and awkward thing he was doing, Ren lifted her kimono slightly, just to check. He removed her hand and she squealed. It was not just a kunine cut. It was a cut from a _poisonous _kunine. Celia had truly meant to kill her. Tamari was poisoned, and in her possible last moments of life. Atari joined Ren in hoisting Tamari onto a nearby flat rock that served as a bed. Her face exhibited true anguish and pain. Atari supported her head, and held her hand as Ren fed her some quickly made ramen soup and water with a spoon. Kie glared at Tamari jealously. Kie finally jumped off her horse and joined them, obviously being next to Atari. As Tamari screamed, and Kie smiled at Atari.

"Oh, Atari, I hope she is ok, don't you?"

"…yeah," replied Atari.

"But you know, when we return to Honamochi, you'll still have me," said Kie sparkling. Atari rolled his eyes as Tamari's hands became cold. She grunted again before screaming her last, pain-filled breath of anguish. As she settled down, she whispered to Ren;

"Ren…it's to late now but…I want you to know…I…love…you." Her eyes closed slowly, and her hands no longer trembled and shook. They went limp and cold. Atari dropped it and waited. Ren could not abide by the shinobi code no longer. He broke rule number 4, a rule all Jonin break at least once in their lives, bringing dishonor to their families nonetheless. Tashi had taught them:

"Never show personal emotion under any circumstance."

Ren burst into tears, laying his forehead on his hands crossed over Tamari's chest. He sobbed horribly. All his love for her was poured out now, in tears of mourning. He sobbed loudly:

"Tamari…I don't know if you can hear me but…I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Ren's eyes suddenly turned bloodshot. He gripped Tamari's cold wrist and stood up, sniffing after his outburst. "I vow here and now Tamari. Celia _will _pay for her actions. She'll pay with her _life_."

Ren pulled out a kunine and untied Tamari's scarf before tying it around the kunine handle. After she was buried in the woods and Ren shoved it into the ground with a mixed feeling of sadness, mourning, and anger. As with Celia and Atari, Ren now had a burning thirst for revenge that could only be quenched by Celia's head on his wall. Atari bent over comforting him.

"Ren…I know your pain. It's ok; you'll see Tamari again in nirvana, where you two can live happily together, bonded by the love you both shared. No one can take that from you ever." Ren accepted this token of comfort and all three mounted their horses again. And as Ren took one last look at Tamari's grave, he swore again:

"Celia will pay for this…she will…pay."

Chapter 62

Ends Meet

Aware that Celia was waiting for them in the Igna mountains, the squad pressed on boldly. Ren was driven by revenge, Kie was driven by a love for Atari, and Atari was driven by the long awaited reunion of him and Yuchi, and the demise and destruction of Orchi Sahuna. This drove them another day until they reached the foot of the Igna mountain range around noon.

A breeze blew by as the squad slowed their pace and entered the mountain range. About fifteen minutes into the mountains, a quick paced motion was heard. The sound of feet running in sandals was unmistakable. Atari started looking behind him many times to check their surroundings. It was not long before their suspicion proved true. In a blur, Atari was struck down from his horse and he rolled the ground, wrestling with this dark figure that kept attempting to puncture his neck with a kunine. Ren stared blankly. Kie screamed in shock. She finally hopped off her horse flabbergasted at the sight and tossed herself in, only to get kicked away by Atari himself.

"Get away, you guys head up to Corasant, and tell Yuchi I said hi." Kie's eyes filled with emotional tears.

"I am _not _leaving without you Atari." Atari tossed and turned with his opponent and managed to fling it into darkness far off the path. Standing up huffing, he stared into the darkness, egging it on. The shadows were distinguished however, by the illuminating sun. It was a familiar face, a charming face that glittered in the sun. But despite her charming appearance, her eyes were bloodshot with anger.

"I'm going to _kill _you Atari _Menjin_."

Atari finally realized who it was. It was _Celia_. Atari stared dismayed. She did not wait for a reaction, but instead lunged forward with the kunine tight in her hand. Atari dodged her attack and beckoned for a peaceful conversation.

"Why are you after me? What have I ever done to make you so angry?"

"You killed him Atari, you _killed _him!"

"Killed who?"

"_Tai_! You killed Tai! We were going to live a long life together, but you ruined it. You hear me, you filthy, bloody Menjin! You _ruined_ it. You will pay for that! You _will_ _pay_!!" Atari assumed that Orchi obviously told Celia that Tai was indeed dead, but not by _his_ doing. Atari tried to explain, coaxing her and occasionally dodging her attacks:

"Celia…Tai is dead. But-"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I didn't kill him. Orchi has told you a twisted story. He has told you something wrong. Tai committed _suicide_! I did not kill him. However, he did want me to tell you that…he _loved _you. He _wanted _to run away and be married to you, for the rest of your lives, but it was Orchi that interrupted your plans. It was _he _that caused Tai to be sent to kill me, and me to defend myself. However, he loved you dearly, and did not want someone else to be blamed for his death. It is for this reason that I am led to believe that he did this. Please Celia, I don't want to have to hurt you more than I have. Please believe me."

Celia's anger lessened, and instead of bulging madness in her eyes, tears gradually formed that gracefully fell from her cheeks and landed on the ground, only to seep away silently. She dropped her kunine and fell to her knees sobbing.

"This is…all _Orchi's _fault," and the evil name rolled on her tongue with a unique bitterness. She slowly got up and retreated into the woods to wash her face and clean up. Kie immediately hurried to Atari's side and gripped his scuffed wrist.

"Are you alright Atari," she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, and Kie-"

"Yes Atari," replied Kie, her eyes glittering as if this had been the moment she had long awaited.

"Never try to save me again." Her glittering eyes faded away with disappointment.

"Alright, but you can always rely on me for help, especially in a fight." Atari nodded and Celia returned. Her pleasant appearance returned, without the bloodshot anger she had previously exhibited. Ren was captivated again and lost his heart at once. Unsure of whose horse she would ride on, Ren volunteered, blushing as Kie always did. As they packed up and prepared to proceed on their journey to Corasant, Kie eavesdropped on Ren and Celia's conversation. Ren stuttered abruptly as he asked her:

"Celia…now that…y-y-you know…about T-T-Tai…does t-t-that mean y-you're…_single_?" Celia was obviously feeling brighter now because she chuckled lightly and replied:

"You're a sweet boy Ren and yes, I am no longer engaged." You could see the expression of opportunity in Ren's eyes. He hoisted her up onto the back of the saddle and mounted himself. He kicked and attempted to show off by having his horse stand up on two legs and come down again, however, he was thrown off and kicked in the eye, another roadblock where the squad had to slow their progress. Celia chuckled at his foolishness. Ren blushed of embarrassment and ran to retrieve some medicine for the pain and possible infections. Atari shook his head sadly.

"Ren, what will I do with you," he whispered loud enough for him to here as he pressed an ice pack on his black eye.

"Love me, fight beside me, never leave me," replied Ren smiling despite his pain. After he felt well enough to ride again, Ren mounted and they were off. Atari occasionally looked back to see his friend with a feeling of importance as Celia hugged his waist to keep her from falling off. He chuckled occasionally. _Well Ren, I guess you really are a chick magnet._

Chapter 63

Arriving at Corasant

Noon approached quickly the next day and the squad remained restless. As they exited the Igna Mountains, Corasant was now in view.

Indeed it was hidden, but it was also a marvelous city, larger and filled with soldiers and ninja patrolling nonstop. Citizens of Corasant were dressed in rags and were chained. They were put to work harvesting crops form the fields, cleaning armor, and forging weapons for the ninja and soldiers to use. With every group of about twenty of these enslaved people were a large man dressed as a samurai. This man would occasionally draw a whip with sharp pieces of metal on the end and strike one of the people on the back, sending lashing shrills of pain echoing throughout the city. He did this if one was moving slower than the others. If someone tried to stand up tot his samurai, he would merely draw his large sword and slice their head clean from their shoulders. Fear struck the squads' hearts every time they laid their eyes on these men. They were never has dangerous as an assassin, but they were excellently trained in the art of the sword. Atari felt the handle of the Sakabato firmly before they proceeded.

Despite the evil abiding in it, Corasant was very beautiful. The traditional armor the Corasant ninja's wore was made with the purest gold, with the picture of a lion engraved on the chest plate. Buildings ranged from a skyscraper to a tiny shop. The skyscrapers had elegant jewels that glittered in the sun's rays. Silver shafts shone brightly and the banners were made of the purest silk imported from China. Atari wondered how a city so beautiful and elegant would wish to remain hidden from the rest of Japan and the world. But as he saw soldiers whisking more and more citizens out of their homes to be enslaved, he saw a familiar sign. They all wore _masks_ on their faces. _This must be Waya's hometown,_ thought Atari as slave masters whipped the masks off their faces and sent them off, blood trickling form their faces. _This is horrible; Orchi is more horrid than I was led to believe. How can he just destroy these people's way of life and culture? _Atari pondered this as the squad picketed their horses on the edge of town, but left their reigns loose in case of a quick getaway. But as they approached the front gate, their presence was no longer a secret.

Orchi slammed his mug of tea down angrily. His eyes became dark with hatred and annoyance as he glared at the samurai general here before him.

"What? He _lived_? I thought Celia was going to _kill _him?"

"She seems to have been explained the true story master, and has believed the Menjin and his friends. Should I send a group of soldiers out to capture him," asked the samurai, trembling with fear, something a samurai did not do very often unless he was truly afraid.

"You idiot! This boy is the last of the _Menjin_; don't you know your history? I have _been _sending assassin squads one after another to kill this boy and yet, I end up losing my best ninja. Why, even Tai, that pathetic waste of skin could not defeat him, and better yet, Atari had let him _live _the first time. How much troubles can one little boy cause? Oh and Celia, poor Celia, was sent on her own accord to slaughter this boy and she ends up turning on us. She doesn't even have a _purpose _in life anymore, her fiancée is _dead_," Orchi huffed this angrily and the samurai shook.

"So what course of action do we take?" A sudden idea popped into Orchi's mind and an evil toothy grin curled on his lips.

"I have an idea…and Atari won't like it one bit," he answered beckoning someone hidden in the shadows so that only his shoes were seen in the sunlight. "Come here, my apprentice," he hissed coldly and the being emerged from the shadows. He had cold eyes similar to Orchi's and looked like he was about 18 years old. He uncrossed his arms from inside his black hooded cloak. He had a sword strapped to his back like any trained ninja. By his looks he was at _least_ a Jonin. The sword was distinct however, with a gold and black handle and a sapphire blade.

"I am here my master," the apprentice answered, staring at Orchi for further instructions.

"Put this samurai out of his misery and then wait in the town square for a boy you may recognize, his name…is _Atari_ _Menjin_." The apprentice smirked in disgust and hatred:

"I _hate _Menjin, and I _hate _the _Amachi_ clan," growled the apprentice.

"I know you do…I _know _you do," answered Orchi. Leaning in closer to him, Orchi whispered a plan into the apprentice's ear.

"It will be done as you have commanded my master," acknowledged the apprentice, bowing with respect and exiting the room, his cloak whisking behind him.

Chapter 64

True Identity

Atari, Ren, and Kie did not seem to draw attention to them as they proceeded through town as if they did this every day. Some slaves peered at them with hope, while others peered at them with fear. They approached the town square where they could locate the palace where Atari sensed Orchi was residing. Suddenly, a black blue dropped from the banners overhead. He landed gracefully and the unmistakable image of a ninja sword was visible. His black cloak expanded on the ground like a bird spreads its wings. He stood up with black eyes. He remained silent and stared at them until the squad heard a lot of shouting coming from behind them. Familiar blue ninjas were stampeding toward them with kunine and swords raised.

"Kill the Menjin! Kill him, kill him!" Atari whipped around to still see the boy staring blankly. He snapped out of his daydreaming mode just in time to grab Atari's wrist and begin running away with Ren and Kie close on their heels. Arrows whizzed past Atari's cheeks just barely missing. The boy led them down an alleyway and led them into a dead end. Kie snapped at him:

"Who _are _you? Why are you suddenly helping us? How did you know who we were? And why don't you speak?" The boy remained silent and kicked the brick behind him. He turned around hissed words that made no sense to anyone in the squad. The bricks were suddenly rearranged into a doorway. The boy led them into it and after hissing again, torches lit the underground tunnel. Without saying an audible word, the boy continued to lead them down the tunnel. After many miles of dimly lit tunnel, the boy hissed at the wall and the bricks rearranged into a doorway as they did before.

They all followed the boy up the staircase and into the palace. They entered in the crappy dungeon. The boy shut the door and closed the latch. The boy caught up quickly and silently led them throughout the palace's maze of hallways and staircases. He led them up a final spiraling staircase until they reached a large wooden door, guarded by two huge samurai. The boy stepped forward and nodded his head. The samurai guards had a look of intense fear upon their faces as they immediately stepped the sides and allowed the group to pass. The doors shut loudly behind them as they looked at the room.

It was a study room no doubt, but of a strange sort. It had dummies with shurikan in them; wooden training weapons laid up on the shelves, a fireplace in one corner with two straw mats for sitting nearby it, and on the other side an oak desk with a large velvet armchair behind it turned with its back to them. The boy hissed inaudible words as he had all those other times and the fireplace was lit and the few candles on the walls were lit.

"Escort the other two out of here immediately. Leave them outside and tell the guards to not harm them," came a mysterious, cold, harsh voice that echoed throughout the study without any seeming beginning point. The boy bowed and led Ren and Kie outside. He then returned and stood by Atari.

"Who are you," asked Atari immediately.

"Why Atari, I'm surprised at you. You know me, and don't try to lie. You even know this boy, whom has yet to speak to you," came the voice again.

"You don't sound familiar and I do _not _know this boy," acknowledged Atari looking at him as he stared blankly.

"Oh _yes you do_," hissed the voice, and at that very moment, ever so slowly, the armchair turned to face them. The face was all too familiar. It was _Orchi_. Atari jumped into a fighting stance, but the boy merely lowered Atari's fists nodding to him. The expression on Orchi's face was of accomplishment, evil, darkness, fear, and _hatred_.

"_You_," growled Atari.

"Yes, it is me, the one and only Orchi Sahuna. I see you have met my apprentice?" Atari immediately turned to look at the boy next to him through new eyes. Something _was _familiar about him. Somehow, Atari and him seemed connected, but they had never met previously.

"Wait, he's your apprentice?"

"Yes."

"Is that why he does not speak?"

"No, he was waiting for the right time to speak…like right now," hissed Orchi beckoning the boy to his side, as where a proper apprentice should be. Atari asked one final question to the boy:

"Who are you?" The boy ignored his question blatantly.

"Come here…Yuchi."

Chapter 65

The Reason Why

Atari stared wide-eyed, stunned speechless, at this news and the ring of a familiar name. The boy immediately reported to Orchi's side at the hearing of his name.

"No…no…it can't be," whispered Atari, unable to believe this. "Yuchi Lachapta, my brother, is your apprentice?"

"Yes, and let's just say our deal did not have to do with just me. Yuchi, will you inform your little brother on our agreement?"

"Yes master," answered the boy stepping forward. Atari was so surprised he was unable to move.

"Begin with…the Greatest Hokage…12 years ago," instructed Orchi extending a toothy grin.

"12 years ago, a while back, was when the Greatest Hokage ruled Honamochi, my home village. One night, a destructive dragon was reported to have been seen. The Hokage went out to destroy it, and stumbled upon our home. Haro, my dear mother, was pregnant at the moment and was due in about a week…but her baby was early. I attempted to get help, but was unable to find anyone home and willing to help. The Hokage finally entered our home and beheld Haro, screaming, as if dying on the floor. In all, he ignored her and proceeded. A legendary battle was waged with the Hokage and the dragon, now known as the Living Demon. The Hokage retuned to our house promptly with a basket, holding a baby. As he entered the house I beheld something I wish I would have never seen _ever_. I saw the familiar handle of the Sakabato, and a curse mark upon the baby's neck. Hatred struck me deep within. All my life I was taught that the Sakabato was a deadly sword own by a man known as Reggie Menjin, a fierce murderer. In our family history he was the one who was responsible for my grandmother's unexplained death. After that observation, I knew that this baby, as humble as it appeared, as indeed the offspring of Reggie Menjin, and therefore a Menjin himself. My eternal _hatred _for the Menjin family and any friends of them burned eager to take revenge for my grandmother. Not only that, but that thought extinct clan, the _Amachi _clan, had a member in my very house. My two eternal hatreds, the Menjin and the Amachi, were both blended in this baby now in Haro's arms-'

"That doesn't explain why you left me…alone…always wondering why you left…why we couldn't have talked and grew up together like normal brothers-"

"I WILL _NEVER _BE RELATED TO A MENJIN! _NEVER _WILL I BE A RELATIVE OF AN AMACHI CLAN MEMBER! I _HATE _THEM, _EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM_! I WISH THEY WOULD BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY. THEY _DESERVE _IT. REGGIE IS THERE NOW, AND YOU, HIS OFFSPRING, SHOULD JOIN HIM," shouted Yuchi angrily, pure black hatred reflected in his eyes. His face was red with anger. "I _hate _them." He enunciated "hate" with an extra hiss in it.

"But Yuchi…"

"Oh, and that is not all Atari, oh no, I got part of my revenge. After confirming this assumption, I retrieved a few smoke bombs and blinded everyone in the house. Grabbing my own kunine, I charged into the smoke and _slaughtered _the Hokage. I _killed _him. I was not planning to become as avenger, but it sure felt _good _to get revenge. I then went and tried to slaughter the baby along with it. I killed the Hokage, but was unable to find the baby in time to escape. So I wrote a note explaining vaguely what had happened, packed my shinobi things, and departed from the house. One desire still burned in me, as it still is, to _kill _that baby, now grown and standing before me. He was a _Menjin_, and therefore deserved to die. I killed the Hokage as punishment for bringing this baby into our lives to start with, for he should have just left it in the woods to starve, but no, he had sympathy for this babe, and decided that brining a Menjin into a family that _hated _them with all their strength, soul, mind, and heart, was a good idea. No, so I took revenge on him and strive with the dream of ending the Menjin family tree. Once Orchi fulfills his plan, I will be Japan's new shogun, making a name for myself and becoming famous and at the same time feared for my great accomplishment."

"And what accomplishment are you thinking of," asked Atari predicting the answer, anger bulging in his fists and heart. A soft throbbing began in the curse mark, but Atari ignored it. He could only stare at horror at Yuchi's words.

"I will be known as Yuchi Lachapta, the one who _ended the Menjin_. My name will be so feared and famous in history lessons and all throughout Japan that people with shutter at the thought of me and fear to speak my name aloud. Yuchi Lachapta ended the terrorizing family tree of the Menjin, and slaughtered the last of the hated Amachi clan. After I left Haro and Garu, I met up with Orchi, whom was also consumed by a thirst for revenge. He offered me a position as Japan's new shogun once his plan was fulfilled. I pledged myself to his teachings and he taught me more ninja techniques than even the average Jonin knows. As Japan's new shogun and Orchi's teachings, I would have both the political power and the physical power to crush you under by fist. You can choose to either abandon Japan and never return, or _die_. So, Atari _Menjin_, what will it be?"

Atari was shocked into the next world over. How could this be true? Could this really be Yuchi, his long awaited brother, telling him how much he truly hated the Amachi clan, and also hated the Menjin family? It seemed so unreal to be true, yet it was spoken from Yuchi's mouth.

"And Orchi, what does he have to do with all this."

"He can tell you his story himself, you Amachi slug," growled Yuchi no longer mute. Orchi stood up as Yuchi stepped back to his master's side.

"I see you look pleased to have been reunited with your brother," he said grinning evilly.

"What lies did you tell him Orchi? How much have you twisted his mind with your words of deceit?"

"Calm down Atari, I did not lie; I merely told Yuchi the truth, as told to me by my father. Fro instance, do you have any idea who your mother was, or how your father died," said Orchi raising an eyebrow.

"No, but what does that matter," snarled Atari.

"Well then, I will tell you what happened, and I can promise you now, this is no lie. This story was told to me by my father…the current emperor of Japan.

Chapter 66

The Hated Master

"I was born and raised as a normal child, but was deprived of one ingredient, one that separates a future ninja from a future demon…love. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was unloving. At this time however, he was not emperor, he was the Hokage of Corasant, the city you are now abiding in. He taught me one ninja technique after another, brutally beating me with a whip complete with sharp hot pieces of metal on the tips every time I screwed up in the slightest way. I bled constantly during training. He abused me, showing no affection whatsoever, or what you people refer to as _love_. My father did not love me as Haro loved Yuchi or as Reggie loved you for the few weeks he was able to spend with you as an infant. He refused to give holidays off and worked me until I would collapse, but sure enough, as I drifted out of consciousness, I was rudely woken up abruptly and forced to work again. I was never allowed to rest until dawn and was awoken about three hours later for chores. It was a hard childhood, but one I had to live through. As my training progressed, my power grew, and as you were surely taught, a person that becomes to powerful becomes something that is feared. This was the case with me. I had been taught a jutsu that preserved my youth, and I tried it. I now had the youth from a twelve year old, but was 18. Even now, the jutsu has worn off slightly, but I am 26 years old and look only 18. My father was promoted to emperor after the current emperor Jundi III was assassinated. At this time I was 18, and was so powerful, if I wished I could have possible overthrow my father. This fact struck fear in him and he abandoned me to die. I was struck with hatred so deep and thirsty, that only the death of him would suffice. My own lust for power aided to this thirst for revenge. I became committed to slaughtering my father, and in doing so becoming the emperor of Japan. However, I needed a few assistants, from which I discovered on a mountain and a coincidental meeting with Yuchi. I discovered the tablet of the Living Demon. I decided to resurrect him, and with him as my servant, and Yuchi as my future shogun, I will rule Japan with an iron fist, sending my father to his grave, where he will burn in the endless fire of _hell_. He will p_ay _for his cruel treatment and selfish fear that caused me to be abandoned. But my father had problems of his own, which is where you Atari come in and your father Reggie dies.

Reggie had made a name for him, and finally married a woman named Nami. They loved each other dearly, but Reggie refused to put down his sword for good as Nami wished. Nami became pregnant and gave birth when Japan was currently in the war with China. Reggie was a protective and loving father, despite the brutal avenger he was. During this time of war, Reggie constantly feared the slaughter of his son. As Reggie held him in his arms for one last time, he named him Atari and handed him to Nami before he departed to attempt to end the war. Nami gave him to her close friend whom lived in Honamochi and was a relative of Haro Lachapta. War ended four months later, but Atari was never collected again. One month later, word was out that my father had captured Nami to lure in Reggie. This trap worked beautifully.

Reggie tracked for my father and slaughtered many assassin ninja that my father had sent after him. After he found him, Reggie fought to free Nami for three long, strenuous days. During this long struggle Nami was killed by accident, not knowing who exactly killed her. Some believe it was a servant, but regardless, Nami was now dead, which drove Reggie over the top. Reggie was driven mad but in the end, my father did kill Reggie. After it was confirmed that he was dead, my father did not want to become "unclean" as a Buddhist priest would call it. So he dispatched the Sakabato back to Honamochi, which was confidentially found by the very friend nursing Atari.

When the Living Demon came, it killed the friend as she tried to escape, disguising Atari in a basket. In this basket she also packed his father's shinobi shozoku, the Sakabato, a tag, and a note explaining her delivery to Haro. She was killed on the mountain where the Hokage soon found the basket with the baby. In this way Atari, we are all connected in this mess of life. But in summary, my father killed Reggie, whom killed Yuchi's grandmother and countless others.

Face the facts Atari, Yuchi hates you, always will until your head is on his wall," finished Orchi bowing in respect and stepping back.

"What about the Chunin exams, when you and I fought. _You _had a curse mark too," snapped Atari pointing. Yuchi's eyes got wide as he turned to face his master.

"Is this true master? Are you…an _Amachi_?" Orchi's face turned a bloodshot red and he lowered his head.

"For many years my mother had kept her inheritance a secret, but now, in my generation, it is revealed."

"So you _are _an Amachi," assumed Yuchi. Orchi remained silent and pointed an angry finger at Atari:

"But _he _is a Menjin! He has both inheritances! Isn't that worse to have your own brother containing both than your master only containing one? Think Yuchi, you may hate the Amachi and Menjin equal, but unlike I was, you are not strong enough to overthrow me."

"But your jutsu is wearing off," smirked Yuchi turning his back to Atari. Atari began to relax, thinking that Yuchi's hate for the Menjin was overcome by his hate for the Amachi, even if he was a member as well.

"You are young still Yuchi, even though you also performed the very jutsu I was taught, mine was performed with much more power with more lasting effects. Therefore, I have as much youth as you do," replied Orchi raising his palm, and Yuchi stopped.

"You are not _immortal _master, you are only _young_. A jutsu sustaining immortal life takes much more chakra and energy than you have yet to obtain," smirked Yuchi, certain he was correct. Orchi's reaction confirmed this; indeed Orchi had preserved his youth to 18, but he was nor immortal. Yuchi smirked again: "However, you are correct master, I am not immortal either, but am preserved at the age of 18, but in reality I am 32 years old." Yuchi turned again, a renewed purpose in his eyes. "Prepare to die Atari Menjin; the last Amachi scum to ever roam the earth freely will now be slain."

Chapter 67

Forever Undecided

Yuchi approached Atari, eyes bloodshot and monstrous. The throbbing that had been remaining timid for so long burst out, causing Atari to fall to his knees. He clutched his curse mark as Yuchi loamed over him.

"Another defect of the Amachi…the creation of that bloody curse mark that plagues its people," smirked Yuchi drawing his sword, a remarkably beautiful sapphire blade that twinkled like a dragon's eye. He raised it as if to destroy Atari in one final stroke. Atari rolled out of the way jus tin time and the blade struck the floor. Yuchi swung aimlessly as Atari fled around the room, barely dodging his demise. At last Atari drew a shurikan and fired back, but Yuchi had been trained and was indeed the talented young ninja Haro and Garu had told him he was. Using this extra second Atari fired another shurikan, just to wait until his curse mark calmed down. Yuchi growled angrily as he continued to stalk Atari around the room. Atari planned his strategy as he crawled under a desk. Drawing upon some chakra he saw a sudden vision:

Millions of voices shouted out in pain and were suddenly silenced by an engulfing black flame. Atari recognized Haro, comforted under the arm of Garu as they walked away from all the destruction. Haro's heart was broken, and Garu was in terrible condition. Whatever was happening, the people who were still screaming in pain and suffering were dying. Everyone, everything in this area, was dying. Atari finally saw a blurry image of the Hokage's temple and realized this vision was of Honamochi. Whatever disaster befell them, it wasn't something natural such as a fire, and for the people continually were dying and voices become fainter and fainter. Pain stabbed Atari's heart as he zapped out of the vision realizing that after he was through with Yuchi, he must return to Honamochi before it was too late.

Atari returned back to full awareness and Yuchi was continually banging on the desk. Atari finally rolled out and just dodged a gliding silver blade that cut his shoulder, sending a shrill up his spine. Atari rolled to the fireplace and drew upon some of the fire's chakra, as Tashi Sensei had taught them. He used the chakra to form a kind of fire sword in his hand that miraculously did not burn him. He blocked Yuchi's sword and Yuchi eventually cried in anger: "Draw your Sakabato Menjin!" Atari successfully tucked up into the air and flipped over Yuchi, extinguishing the fire sword. Atari drew a kunine and blocked a jab from Yuchi. As a quick reflex of instinct, Atari drilled his fist into Yuchi's jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. Atari relaxed for a moment and took a deep breath before charging in. Yuchi was not as slow as he had appeared and blocked Atari's jab, summoning chakra and using a Summoning Jutsu to summon two green slivery snakes. Atari backed up and drew two shurikan that successfully sliced off both snakes head in one smooth stroke. Yuchi fired back with two kunine of his own. Atari leaped into the air and twisted just enough to dodge both blades.

"Come on Yuchi, is this all you can do? Is your 'Youth Jutsu' failing you," taunted Atari rocking back and forth to keep alert.

"I wouldn't taunt me if I were you Menjin. I am just warming up," answered Yuchi swinging his sword. Atari ran quickly out of the blade's reach. Atari drew upon some chakra but saw the same vision again before the correct amount was given to him. By this time however, Yuchi was already onto him. Atari rolled out of the way. He drew two fingers to his lips and shouted the Fireball Jutsu releasing a barrel of flames blasting Yuchi, blackened into the wall. Orchi scolded him for such carelessness:

"How can you let a genin level jutsu blow you back so far? You are not to be bested by _anyone _especially a hated Amachi."

Yuchi got up after muttering an answer. Yuchi arose with a renewed anger and charged in with his blade raised.

"Draw your sword Amachi. Let me face the terror spoken of for so many years. Let me face the Sakabato!"

Atari reluctantly fulfilled Yuchi's request. He reached behind himself and drew out the blade by which his father had taken so many lives. He drew it and stood firmly, deciding never to dodge another attack, but to block it and fire back stronger. Yuchi smiled confidently. Atari remained silent. These were two unrelated people, from different families and backgrounds, yet brothers, standing to fight one another, ending with one of them dead. After a few moments of vanquished silence, Yuchi attacked, jabbing in with sword raised.

Atari blocked it with ease and jabbed in with his own, but had a sudden pang of sympathy for whatever reason, and stopped just short of successfully piercing some skin. Yuchi felt so sympathy for Atari and blasted him backward with a push of chakra. Atari bounced off the wall and attacked again, only to be thrown over Yuchi with the flick of his wrist. Yuchi wasted no time and charged. Atari got up and raised his blade just in time as the two swords clashed violently, and Atari and Yuchi began exchanging blows and clashes in a battle that will be well remembered throughout the ages. This segment of clashes raged on, neither of them giving an inch, but Atari finally lost his touch and Yuchi took advantage. Yuchi sliced forward at Atari's wrist, sending the Sakabato flying across the room. Blood trickled down Atari's arm as he howled in pain and extreme anguish. He clutched the bleeding wrist as Yuchi attacked again. Atari rolled away, but his ankle was slightly cut by the sapphire blade. Yuchi raised the blade to his nose and inspected the new blood stains. "So the blood of an Amachi is truly red like that of a normal _human_. You would think that the blood of a _demon _would be more…_black_ like the center of their hearts." Atari was overcome by anger and frustration and sprinted to the Sakabato. Yuchi followed behind him slashing aimlessly.

"The Amachi were _not _demons, they were a clan very serious about training their ninja, and they became more powerful than you'll ever be," scolded Atari. Yuchi became enraged by this comment and through his sword forward, its target straight into Atari's back. Atari jumped onto a nearby chair in front of him and back flipped gracefully over the blade where it struck the wall and stayed there. Atari landed softly behind Yuchi and summoned chakra to draw the Sakabato into his hand. Yuchi was not helpless without a weapon however, and whipped back with his fist. Atari blocked his fist with his palm, but Yuchi fired back with his other fist. Atari ducked and gracefully flipped over him as Yuchi turned around hoping to face him. While in midair, Atari caught the handle of the Sakabato and landed facing Yuchi, whom was still without his sapphire blade. Yuchi performed the same maneuver and danced around Atari in circles, as flexible and smooth as a shadow. Yuchi began speeding up, so much so that Atari soon saw doubles of him. It was a technique the Jenko clan used often. Atari sensed Yuchi's true presence in the midst of all the mirages and just as Yuchi dove towards him, Atari performed a Shadow Jutsu to melt into the floor and slip away like a shadow. Yuchi stared around helplessly. Atari arose behind him slowly. Orchi did not plan to get involved in this fight, but found it necessary to chime in to save his apprentice.

"Yuchi! Behind you, he is behind you!"

Yuchi whirled around with his sword and met Atari's Sakabato, making aloud clashing sound as the two exchanged blows again. Yuchi finally received a blow to the head as Atari jabbed the butt of his sword into Yuchi's skull, sending him brawling backward. Atari charged forward ruthlessly and Yuchi weakly blocked his jabs and slashes. Yuchi sidestepped dizzily to dodge some blows thrown to the feet and jumped up to flip over Atari. Atari swung upwards, but met the sapphire blade of Yuchi's sword. Yuchi landed and whirled backward, meeting Atari's sword. The two of them held that position for a few minutes, however, both pushing to try to gain ground and a better attack position.

"I underestimated you Atari, you are a talented young ninja," admitted Yuchi struggling against Atari.

"And I you," admitted Atari struggling against Yuchi.

"But don't think this means…I'm still not going to _kill _you."

Yuchi blasted Atari back with a push of chakra and Atari tumbled weakly from the wall. Yuchi was quick and slashed backward to just barely cut Atari's cheek, sending blood trickling down. Atari then blasted Yuchi backwards with a push of chakra erupting from his palm. Yuchi approached and slashed downward. Atari slid through Yuchi's legs and bounced up, landing a successful kick into his back. Yuchi stumbled forward and Atari began to bring in the sword for the final stab. But as the sword got closer, Atari's body resisted what his mind told it to do. He couldn't kill Yuchi, at least, not yet anyway. He remembered that this was not about his honor and desire to learn the truth, but a mission he was sent on to capture Orchi, Yuchi was only a roadblock. Atari flipped off of Yuchi rolling the air to skid to a stop. Yuchi turned around smiling at his moral victory. As they stepped forward to meet each other, Orchi interrupted, smiling evilly at Atari. Raised above his head, was a new device to Atari, a sort of metal container that had a ticking sound echoing from its insides. He smirked as he remarked:

"Times up Menjin…you lose."

Chapter 68

A Persistent Ninja

Orchi paused for a moment before releasing the bomb. Atari and Yuchi froze, Atari stared in horror, and Yuchi stared indifferently. "We have seen the last of Corasant, the very town my father ruled as a Hokage," acknowledged Orchi sending the bomb to the floor. A tenuous ticking sounded from the inside, letting Atari know there was still time. Miraculously, his cut on his cheek had already formed into a scab and soon peeled off painlessly and formed a very visible scar. Atari paused for a moment as Yuchi flashed him one final glance of hatred.

"I guess my life is finished here. So is it, as long as the Amachi dies with me," sighed Yuchi feeling unaccomplished.

"We are not yet finished my apprentice," hissed Orchi whistling and hurrying to the door. "Come we must go now." Yuchi obeyed immediately and sheathed his sword before following, looking back occasionally at Atari. Atari stood still, staring at the tales he had just heard, but from Yuchi's mouth and Ochi's. It seemed unbelievable and yet, so true. Atari heard the roaring of a starting engine and his senses snapped back into action. Atari dashed to the door to find Ren and Kie waiting anxiously.

"So did you capture him? And who is that boy," asked Ren quickly. Atari breathed brief answers.

"No time…I'll explain later. Grab the horses, Celia can ride mine. Follow the large machinery departing from the back of the palace. Hurry!"

Atari ran back into the room to find an advanced piece of machinery lying before him. It was a sort of horse and buggy, only with metal covering. No horse was visible, but instead some round objects with black rubber outsides. However, this machine had wings, long strips of metal suited for long glides. It was defiantly not a battle machine, for it had no shurikan attached or ninja mounted on it. Atari saw Orchi and Yuchi climb into a cockpit-like area, flipping a dome shaped screen of glass over them. Yuchi looked at Atari hatefully. Orchi glared angrily. Orchi pressed some buttons and the machine engine roared again. Atari thought fast and as the machine pulled away, he jumped onto the back, being constantly tugged at by the hungry wind. While onboard, Atari witnessed the unmistakable sign of the Chinese. _This is not a machine many in Japan have probably heard of,_ thought Atari as he coughed at the choking gas exerted from the machine.

The machine departed from the palace, bouncing Atari up and down a lot. Unable to secure himself with rope or kunine to climb more towards the front, Atari was stuck in the back for a bumpy ride, as it sure served to be. Atari soon saw three horses pull out in the back; unmistakably they were Ren, Kie, and Celia. Atari signaled for them to throw some more kunine to refresh his supply. Ren reached into the saddlebags to fulfill his request when a sudden lifting feeling overcame Atari and he clutched onto a pole and was practically air born except for his hands on the pole, his knuckles white with intense fear. The rough, cold, dry air blew Atari's eyes dry, causing his eyes to water. However Atari refused to let go. Atari rescued himself against the metal and look below to see three blurry specks, supposedly the horses, stopped on the top of a cliff. The specks turned around and erupted down the mountain like flowing electricity, following the machine as Atari had instructed. He could hear Kie's shouts of encouragement and worry, but could make out no words. Atari decided to deal with his supply and drew out two kunine, and a rope he had packed. He tied one end of the rope around his waist and the other onto the pole should he fall off and be blown backward he can be sure not to fall off of the machine. Atari stabbed the kunine into the metal surface, which was soft enough to stick into to a point. Atari stabbed the next kunine farther and pulled himself upward, slowly making his way to the top. Using a Crystal Ice Jutsu, Atari nailed two more kunine to his shoes, making it extra easy to maneuver towards the cockpit. Whether Yuchi truly hated him or not, whether that tale about Orchi's father was true or not, Atari did not care. All he wanted to do was complete his mission; with a bonus…he wanted to capture Yuchi as well, to bring him home to Haro and Garu, where they could live a happy life that possibly Tai and Celia had dreamed of. Nevertheless, Atari made his way to the cockpit. However his presence on the machine was not recognized.

Orchi noticed his presence immediately stating to Yuchi:

"Do you feel that Yuchi?"

"Yes, my master, I feel a strong field of chakra residing in our machine," replied Yuchi.

"Let us give our intruder a welcome," agreed Orchi and he pressed a button. "For your reference my apprentice, if Atari is to escape the roadblocks I have sent for him, draw a few shurikan to fire at him should he fall on the screen or either of the two sections in front of us.

"Yes master," replied Yuchi drawing the sharp weapons, their metal glittering. Yuchi twirled it in his hand as he waited.

Atari heard a creaking as he climbed. A round orb object was ejected from the inside of the machine and fired shurikan at him. Atari drew his fifth and final kunine and blocked the shurikan, sending them flying back at the orb with a push of chakra. Two more orbs appeared and Atari did the same to them. After destroying about twelve orbs, they stopped appearing, Orchi obviously assumed he was either dead or fell off. Atari again made his way to the cockpit area.

His presence was still felt by both Orchi and Yuchi, Yuchi was distracted however, by the somewhat visible curse mark on Orchi's neck, remembering his soul hatred for them. Orchi snapped him out of it however, and ordered him to put the machine into landing mode. Yuchi ignored this dilemma and did as he was instructed.

Atari was taken abruptly by this force and slid down the machine's metal surface, his kunine no longer taking a grip. He decided to stab one kunine into the side of the machine as he began to slip off. He stopped and flew to land right on the front screening of the cockpit. Yuchi appeared surprised at first, but soon began firing shurikan at Atari. Atari attempted to break the screen, but it was extremely hard. Shurikan began cutting away at his shinobi shozoku. Finally Atari managed to break a slit and bashed the rest of the screen away. As he took a shurikan to the face, Atari climbed in, a midst all the punching and beatings he was receiving upon his entry. Despite his efforts to overthrow Orchi and claim control of the machine, Yuchi blasted him backwards out of the cockpit and from there the vicious wind blew him flying backwards, flipping and rolling out of control, and very dizzy. Fortunately, the rope caught him and jutted him to a stop. Atari gripped the twine rope and began pulling against the cold, dry wind towards the machine. But as he lifted up his head, despite the tremendous pressure placed upon it from the wind, he saw Yuchi standing completely stuck to the machine due to chakra control. Yuchi smiled evilly, like Orchi, and drew a kunine. He slowed to the finish, to prolong Atari's agony, but finally sliced the rope. Atari was no longer captivated and held prisoner by the wind, but was allowed a free fall.

The machine quickly faded from view and the Igna Mountains became more and more vivid as he fell closer and closer to the ground. He saw a small hill and no sooner did he hit a sharp rock. His side bled tremendously as he tumbled out of control down the hill and came to stop at the bottom. His side bled and hurt like a throbbing eternity forever engulfed in pain and anguish. Atari looked up; still dizzy from the fall, to see blurry images of three horses approaching. However, he was weak from all the activity, and laid his head down again, licking his bloody lip before fainting from exhaustion. _I've failed…_thought Atari, _I've failed._

Chapter 69

Decision

Atari awoke on a straw mat near a crackling fire. Ren, Kie and Celia were toasting some freshly caught salmon over the fire when his vision became clear. He squinted, irritated by the warm light. Ren was the first to notice.

"He lives! Man, we had thought you died back there. Did you capture Orchi? Who was that boy?" Atari was overwhelmed by the questions and refused to answer as he slowly sat up. A piercing pain ripped through his body, sending chills after word. He looked down to find that his shinobi shozoku had been stitch so well it looked as if it had never been touched, the Sakabato lay next to him, Duke sitting by his side, and many layers of bandages wrapped around his waist and ribcage tightly. Blood stained them.

"You had broken a rib in your fall Atari, and I tried to bandage it as best I could, I hope it holds," said Kie embarrassed. Atari grunted in pain and Celia ran over and eased him down, supporting his head with a bundle of clothes. Kie became immediately enraged and beckoned Celia over to fix Atari some salmon. With Atari free for a few minutes, Kie abandoned her salmon, and Atari watched as it burned to a crisp and fell to the bottom of the ash pile gathered below the logs. Eating was no longer a concern for her. Kie knelt down by his side and Duke growled angrily. Atari sent Duke away to hunt for small game and Kie approached again. She blushed and became hot as she asked him quietly: "Does it hurt?" Atari grunted in reply and answered:

"A little, not much, I'll be fine." Kie smiled gaily and retrieved the salmon from Celia's place as she walked over to give it to him. Kie snatched the plate away jealously and cut up the salmon. Atari weakly reached for chopsticks. Kie snatched them up and placed salmon in between the chopsticks before handing them to him. "I'm not helpless Kie, I can feed myself," said Atari trying not to sound annoyed.

"Are you sure, it doesn't cause you too much pain," Kie assured.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Atari as he began feeding himself the salmon. Ren asked again, growing impatient:

"So who was that mute boy?" Disappointment and confusion consumed Atari, causing him to stare blankly into the dancing flames. Ren pestered again: "So who was he?"

"You won't believe me Ren, even if I told you," replied Atari looking up at him. Ren laughed at this answer and smiled.

"Atari, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I believe you? Try me." Atari sighed before answering:

"The boy…for one wasn't mute, but he…was Orchi's apprentice and-"

"Man are you serious? No wonder he knew all those secret passages into the palace, and knew his way around, and could get those guards to move out of the way. I should have known," exclaimed Ren flabbergasted.

"And that's not all, the apprentice's name is…_Yuchi_." Ren stared at Atari, wide eyed with amazement and sounded flabbergasted.

"Now way, was it really _Yuchi_, as in your brother? Yuchi _Lachapta_? Why would he be Orchi's apprentice?" Atari nodded sadly, ashamed at his background. The dreadful truth was discovered at last; Yuchi truly, deeply, thoroughly _hated_ him. The lifelong desire to meet Yuchi had finally come to an end, and it had ended in despair for him. However, it seemed as if there was hope. Atari decided on a new goal; to stop Orchi from resurrecting the Living Demon and overthrowing his father, in order to save Japan from a tyrannical rule, and possibly the world. If Yuchi stepped in his way, so be it. Atari would not show him mercy next time, as he had vowed to Tai. And the hope that resided in Atari's heart was for the hope that Yuchi's hatred for the Amachi and Menjin would be resolved. Because, as Garu had taught him, revenge is like a poison, once you get it, you can't get rid of it. But just as a poison weakens, so does revenge after a period of time, and hopefully, there is a cure. Atari clutched the Sakabato's sheath and vowed this. He then made the decision that once they returned to Honamochi with a failed mission, Atari would leave, regardless of if Ren wanted to accompany him. _He is strong enough now_, thought Atari. _And maybe, he would come_.

Chapter 70

The Poison Drives Hard

The next day was a painful ride for Atari. Kie voluntarily lifted him up onto his horse constantly telling him that it was ok for him to hop onto her horse for a ride. Atari refused and Celia hopped onto Ren, whom blushed as she secured her hands around his waist. They hitched off towards Honamochi in the early morning. Atari's rib throbbed in rhythm with the horses trotting, as he did not feel ready to gallop. The pain battered Atari to the point where his view of the road ahead was obscured by tears. But he was unwilling to tell anyone, especially Kie. _She would loose it, _thought Atari looking back, grunting softly as he did so. Kie was looking ahead, and occasionally to the sides, obviously trying to impress him with how observant she was trying to be. Atari shook his head silently as he returned his gaze to the road. _She's insane_, he thought.

Honamochi came into view in only a few hours that for Atari anyway, were filled with anguish. Atari cherished the moment he entered the front gate, welcoming the familiar scents back into his body and allowed them to relish his brain. Tashi Sensei was waiting for them at the Hokage's temple, trying not to show emotion, but indeed he was proud to have his students return safely from their first mission alone and without his instruction. He embraced them all, and was especially gentle with Atari, but saw the look of disappointment upon their faces.

"We failed sensei," admitted Kie depressed by this factor.

"No, _I _failed sensei," admitted Atari, sounding undoubtedly feeble. Ren just looked at him, stunned at his statement. Kie wrapped her arms around his shoulder as his head hung low.

"There is no 'I' in 'team' Atari, so we _all_ failed, not just you." Ren chuckled as he took this opportunity to try to impress Celia, since ever since she joined them he was mesmerized by her.

"But there is a 'me' in 'team' you know," Ren laughed alone. Kie rolled her eyes annoyed; Celia just looked at him, obviously not amused by his uneducated comment. Atari shook his head sadly:

"Thanks for the words of optimism Ren, but I take this failure upon myself. I let my personal feelings and desires get in the way of our mission; our true purpose. I'm sorry sensei, and I have one last wish to ask of you." Tashi Sensei bowed his head for a moment before speaking.

"You honor me Atari, and I commend you for taking responsibilities for your actions. I am proud to have been your master. Now, ask of me, your desire." Atari trembled nervously before asking:

"As a Jonin, and citizen of Honamochi, am I not allowed to leave the village according to my own will, is that not correct and stated in the 'Freedoms of Jonin Contract' written when the First Hokage ruled?" Tashi Sensei laughed happily and replied:

"You know your history well Atari, just like your father. Yes, that is correct, what of it?"

"I request that tomorrow night I am to leave this village. I do not know when I will return, or how long I will be gone. Because of this feel free to have a Chunin fill in my place during patrols. I am to ask if I may do so." Tears filled Tashi Sensei's eyes.

"It pains me to see you go Atari, but yes, you are entitled to do so, and you have my permission, may the Buddha guide and protect you,' and he bowed polity. Atari returned this gesture and repeated the blessing back. He then peered at Ren and Ren nodded, understanding. The squad then parted. _He will come_, thought Atari, _he will come. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 71

The Final Morning

The next morning arrived with a violent ray of sunlit sliding into Atari's room. He awoke to see that the sunlight was only directed at him, putting him in a most peculiar spotlight. Atari saw the Sakabato gleaming in the peculiar sunlight and Atari sat up. Ren was still sound asleep, and Atari took this early morning tie to pack up provisions for the night's departure. His rib still pained him, but not as vigorously as before and even then he persevered. He would do the same tonight. After completely packing supplies for both him and Ren, he drew out the vouchers that allowed Atari and Ren to purchase two well breed and fit horses for the trip. Duke sat by his bedside sniffing at the pack for fresh meat. Atari smiled. _I guess you leave tonight_, thought the wolf. _Yes, are you going to come_, asked Atari looking at the wolf. _Well, of course master, I would never leave your side_, replied the wolf blinking blankly at him. _You never have_, replied Atari. _Nor do I ever plan to_ commented the wolf nodding his head.

"Good boy Duke, good boy," praised Atari packing the last of the provisions into his backpack. He pushed both packs over against the wall and smiled as he began to dress. Duke nudged his way out the door as the sound of clattering pans and dishes entered Atari's ears. After being fully dressed into his shinobi shozoku, Atari strapped on his Sakabato and exited the bedroom, just as Ren turned over sleepily. _He will need his rest for tonight_, thought Atari as he closed the door behind him.

Garu and Haro smiled as he sat down at the table, but had a sense of depression looming about them. Although Atari had his own hunch about what it was, he decided to ask anyway. After he finished, Garu placed down his cut of tea and just stared at him. Haro placed a plate down in front of him before she sighed. Atari asked again and Haro lifted up her head from the cooking fire.

"You know very well now, that you are not our natural born child. No, we lost him 12 years ago. Ever since, we have not only prayed, hoped for his return, but we had another joy, the raising of another boy. As this boy reached twelve years old, he discovered the truth that had been well protected for twelve years. This truth was that our boy, the boy that was given to us the day the Living Demon arrived, was not only an Amachi clan member, but also a _Menjin_." She said "Menjin" with the same hiss of hatred that Yuchi used; however, she showed no sign of ever turning on him as Yuchi had.

"Continue please Haro," said Atari kindly, hiding his true emotion during this conversation.

"Your master, Tashi Sensei, informed us on your plan for tonight. We lost our first son, and we are not about to loose our second."

"You are not loosing me, I _will _return, I promise you, I just don't know when exactly," promised Atari.

"And for how much longer will we live? What makes you so sure we will even be _alive _when you return," snapped Garu angrily, his eyebrows curving inward and his face red with anger. He clutched his cup with a tight fist that trembled.

"I will be back before that time," Atari assured them. Haro walked up to him and instead of arguing as Garu would have loved to do, she embraced him lovingly. This position was held for a few moments before Ren stumbled out from the door. Haro released him as Ren took a seat, completely blind to the surroundings around him. Haro sighed with a forlorn taste in her voice as she whispered into Atari's ear:

"No matter what happens, you are always welcome here, and you will always be my Atari _Lachapta_. I can only wish you were ours to start with, and then maybe none of this would have happened. Before you leave to meet with your sensei one final time, be assured that forever and ever, _I love you_."

Chapter 72

So Long Honamochi

After eating and performing some crafts for the children of the village, both Atari and Ren departed at sunset to meet Tashi Sensei at the front gate. As they were on their way, they stopped to purchase two full grown stallions. Atari's was black and Ren's was brown. Duke sniffed and played with the horse's hooves until he snorted, warning Duke to back off or he was going to have a hoof in the face. Ren managed to snip in some chatter before they arrived.

"Mine is a girl and her name is Rachel, what about yours?"

"Mine is a boy, and I haven't thought of a name yet," replied Atari. Ren nodded and soon enough Tashi Sensei was in view. He greeted them with hugs and handed them each three scrolls.

"Two of these are the two last techniques I was unable to teach you. Learn them on your own and then open the third scroll, it contains the graduation exam. Once you pass the exam, you are full Jonin, but you are warned now, that scroll is bewitched and once you take it, if you do not pass, it will burn into ashes and the fumes will kill you. If you pass, it will still burn but not release the fumes. Good luck to you both."

Atari and Ren bowed politely before mounting their horses. Duke hopped onto the back of Atari's horse and secured himself. Atari waved back to Tashi Sensei as they trotted out of the front gate. By then it was pure nightfall, maybe one or two in the morning perhaps. They trotted away rhythmically, but Atari did not look forward. This journey was not all he had imagined it to be. It was not exciting, but instead, it was heartbreaking. Atari watched as the familiar and welcoming sight of Honamochi faded away slowly. Atari felt a pang of loneliness fill him. Behind him was his past, all of it. He had been born there, raised there, taught his first jutsu there, received his first kunine there, was accepted as a common villager there, became a genin and went on to become a Jonin there, went on his first mission, experienced the truth of his past there, and many heartfelt feelings. It hurt his heart to leave it behind. Ahead of him was the future, unknown, and potential danger. Tears budded in his eyes as he forced himself to turn away once last time.

As Honamochi faded completely from eyesight, a blurry, fast moving figure moved about in front of them. Ren pulled to a halt and Atari did the same. The figure however, did not halt one bit. It kept moving back and forth across the path. Suddenly, the one black figure turned to two, and both figures raced past each other, making both Atari and Ren dizzy from watching. Finally they stopped, and the hoods were removed from their black cloaks. It was _Kie _and _Celia_. Kie hopped off her own horse and jumped into Atari's folded arms.

"I saw Tashi Sensei and he told me that you two had left. He then gave me a voucher and three scrolls and I chased after you. I will _never _let you leave me Atari, _never_."

"We didn't want you two to-"started Ren, but he cut himself short as he was captivated once again by Celia who rode swiftly to his side.

"I had no intention of frightening you," cooed Celia to Ren. Ren just chuckled clumsily and smiled. Atari shook his head.

"Well, seeing as we are all here, let's _all _go with Atari to stop Orchi, after all, we _were_ all on the mission that led to this dilemma am I not correct," Kie cooed smiling bashfully at Atari. Atari sighed and allowed Kie and Celia to join after being nagged on by Ren about allowing Celia even if she was not part of the squad. Soon enough as dawn set in, the squad was off again. Kie rode next to Atari constantly, refusing to leave him alone for just a moment. Ren enjoyed Celia's company, but Atari despised having Kie around him so often. _Why does she have to like me, why can't she like Nejeka, or Hikaru, or somebody other than me_, thought Atari.

They rode off into the young day quickly, hoping to find where the emperor had finally bestowed his capital, to reach there quickly, warn the emperor of the danger he was in, and to retreat back to Honamochi in time to destroy the Living Demon's tablet. If they were successful, Orchi would be thwarted and brought to trial at the emperor's feet. _That will solve this problem_ confirmed Atari as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky.

Chapter 73

Direct Orders

A young soldier bowed down on one knee and held his head low. He bowed on the edge of a long velvet red carpet lined with gold thread, leading to an indeed ornate throne, but the hour of the morning concealed it from sight. This soldier merely bowed into the shadows.

"Sir, we have received word from the captain down in Yazac that four travelers are searching for you. Three are well trained ninjas. Jonin level I suppose. Their names are Atari, Ren, and Kie. The fourth is Celia. She appears to be of no threat to us. But this Atari boy, he wields the Sakabato. I believe he is indeed the offspring of Reggie Menjin." A hiss echoed throughout the room, causing the soldier to tremble with fear.

"I thought I wiped out the Menjin family long ago. Where did this offssspring come from? If he wields the ssssSakabato he is a defiant threat to us all. Send a scout squad to sssspy on them, I wan to know what they want from me," answered a raspy, cold, harsh voice from deep within the shadows.

"Yes my lord, right away. What if they come in peace sir, and only wish to ask for your pardon?"

"Plead they can, but with the ssssSakabato in possession of this boy I can take no chances. I want to find out their purpossse first, then I will decide whether to lead them to me or not. Isss that understood soldier?"

"Yes my lord," replied the soldier trembling as he exited the throne room. The one whom spoke in reply with the hissing voice stood up from the concealed throne and paced around to the dreary window, overlooking the soon-to-be capital of Japan. _I have plansss for this boy. If he is indeed the offspring of Reggie Menjin, then perhaps I have a position for him. _The person chuckled evilly, just as Orchi did. He then walked back to his throne thinking triumphantly: _Try as you might my son, you will never assassinate me._


End file.
